


Malec Talks

by Ella_166



Series: Malec Talks [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood-centric, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Baby Boy, Bottom Magnus Bane, Cute, Daddy Kink, Family, Fluff and Smut, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Lightwood-Banes Being a Family, M/M, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell Friendship, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago Friendship, Magnus Bane Being Magnus Bane, Magnus Bane Is Quite Magical, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Protective Alec Lightwood, Sugar Daddy, Supportive Magnus Bane, Top Alec Lightwood, Warlock Magnus Bane, alec top, talks
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 554
Words: 23,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_166/pseuds/Ella_166
Summary: Moja dusza, serce, myśli, wszystko wszystko przeradza się właśnie w to co czytasz, nie będę przeciągać, bo niby po co - przed tobą otworem stają bramy do najgłębszych zakamarków mojego serca - malec, ich miłość, niesamowitość, słodysz - to wszystko jest tutaj, zaklęte w te... kilka set talksów (nadal je piszę, więc jeśli posiadasz coś co może mnie natchnąć - nie wstydź się napisać :) )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Podczas czytania poniższych talksów zaleca się nie spożywanie żadnych produktów spożywczych, usunięcia wszelkich obiektów mogących powodować zadławienie, zakrztuszenie jak i uduszenie z okolic otworu gębowego. Zaleca się również unikać przebywania w miejscach publicznych lub wśród osób trzecich (mogących nie podzielać miłości do Maleca lub nie wykazywać zrozumienia dla cudowności tego dzieła). 
> 
> ~ z wyrazami szacunku i troski o życie czytających,  
Autorka :*

Alexander: *obejmuje Magnusa ramionami w pasie*

Magnus: Przestań Alexandrze, rujnujesz mi reputację!

Alexander: To zejdź z moich kolan.

Magnus: NIE!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ragnor: *wchodzi do mieszkania*

Ragnor: Hej! Co robicie?

Magnus: Ha! Zwaliłem Ci konia Alexandrze. Jestem mistrzem!

Ragnor: Że jak? Jesteś obrzydliwy Magnusie, nie chcę Cię znać!

Magnus: Przecież gramy w szachy... A ty o czym myślałeś?

Ragnor: Eeee, o niczym...

Ragnor: Tak w ogóle Raphael znowu zgubił Simona (szybka zmiana tematu) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Izzy:** Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor? 

**Magnus: **Alexander. 

**Izzy:** ...

**Magnus: **Jakie było pytanie?


	4. Chapter 4

**Magnus:** Jak będę w potrzebie, to dam ci znak.

**Alexander:** Co będziesz konkretnie robił?

**Magnus:** Będę imitował krzyk przerażonej dziewczynki.


	5. Chapter 5

**Przypadkowa osoba:** *flirtuje z Magnusem*

**Magnus:** Kochanie

**Magnus:** Wiem, że chcesz wskoczyć do pociągu Magnus, ale on właśnie odjeżdża do stacji Alexander

**Przypadkowa osoba:** ...

**Magnus:** ...

**Alec:** Czuuu czuuu kurwa!


	6. Chapter 6

**Magnus:** W skali od jednego do dziesięciu, jesteś dziewiątka, ponieważ ja jestem tą jedynką której potrzebujesz.

**Alexander:** Co kurwa! Nie, ja zawsze jestem dziesiątką.


	7. Chapter 7

Magnus: Masz kota?  
Alexander: ...  
Magnus: *podekscytowany*  
Magnus: Lubię koty!  
Alexander: *myśli* NIE UŚMIECHAJ! SIĘ NIE UŚMIECHAJ SIĘ! NIE UŚMIECHAJ SIĘ!! NIE UŚMIECHAJ SIĘ!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Magnus: Razem wyglądamy uroczo.  
Alexander: Z każdym wyglądam uroczo.


	9. Chapter 9

Grają w "Prawda czy wyzwanie"  
Alec: Prawda  
Jace: Jedna rzecz, której nienawidzisz w Magnusie  
Alec: Jesteś poważny? Nie ma cze...  
Jace: Musisz odpowiedzieć!   
Alec: Myślę... To znaczy... Chyba nie przepadam za tym, że jego oczy są ukryte. Jego prawdziwe oczy są wspaniałe.  
Jace: ...  
Alec: Ale w pełni akceptuję jego wybór i uważam, że te oczy są równie piękne  
Jace: Ale...   
Jace: JAK UDAŁO MU SIĘ TAK ZMIENIĆ MOJE PYTANIE!?!  
Jace: To nie fair!   
Magnus & Alec: *całują się* 


	10. Chapter 10

Alexander: BANE!

  
Magnus: TO BYŁ WYPADEK... eee, przysięgam

  
Magnus: *krzyżuje palce za plecami*

  
Alexander: To dlaczego NADAL masz rękę na moim tyłku?

  
Magnus: Bo to NADAL jest wypadek...


	11. Chapter 11

Magnus: Alexandrze, masz dwa języki w ustach?

  
Alexander: Co?! Nie!

  
Magnus: ...

  
Alexander: ... 

  
Magnus: A chcesz?


	12. Chapter 12

Izzy: O, masz coś ja szyi.

  
Alexander: O czym ty gadasz?

Izzy: Wygląda jak ugryzienie. Gdzie byłeś cały dzień?

  
Alexander: Tu i tam, próbowałem oczyścić umysł.

  
Izzy: I przy okazji wpadłeś na jakiegoś wampira?

  
Alexander: Co? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Trzymam się od krwiopijców z daleka.

  
Alexander: Upadłem.

  
Izzy: Na szyję?

  
Alexander: Na Magnusa... 


	13. Chapter 13

Magnus: *obrażony*

  
Magnus: Nie będę się do Ciebie odzywać do końca życia!

  
Alexander: A na ślubie powiesz "Tak" czy napiszesz na kartce? 


	14. Chapter 14

Magnus: *potyka się o powietrze*

  
Alexander: He He He niezdara.

*chwilę później*

  
Alexander: *bije powietrze* ZA KOGO TY SIĘ KURWA UWAŻASZ, JAK MOŻESZ KRZYWDZIĆ MOJEGO UKOCHANEGO


	15. Chapter 15

Alec: To absurdalne!

  
Alec: nie mogę podobać się Magnusowi!

  
Izzy: Podobasz mu się.

  
Clary: Podobasz mu się.

  
Jace: Podobasz mu się.

  
Magnus: Podobasz mi się.


	16. Chapter 16

Jace: Hej Alec

  
Jace: Potrzebuję rady dotyczącej związku

  
Alec: To, że spotykam się z Magnusem nie oznacza, że wiem jak udało mi się to osiągnąć


	17. Chapter 17

Magnus: Razem wyglądamy uroczo.

  
Alexander: Z każdym wyglądam uroczo.

Alexander: *łapie go za dłoń* Ale z tobą wyglądam jeszcze lepiej. 


	18. Chapter 18

Alec: *dzwoni do Magnusa*

  
Alec: Czy dalej mnie kochasz?

  
Magnus: Czy naprawdę dzwonisz do mnie o 3 nad ranem, żeby mnie o to zapytać?

  
Alec: ...

  
Magnus: *wzdycha*

  
Magnus: Oczywiście, że cię kocham 


	19. Chapter 19

Magnus & Alec: * oglądają Herry'ego Potter'a * 

  
Alec: Chciałbym użyć Accio. To bardzo obszerne zaklęcie.

  
Magnus: Accio Alexander

  
Magnus: * przyciąga do siebie Aleca za pomocą magii *

  
Alec: To nie fair! Ty potrafisz czarować! 

  
Magnus: Ty też użyj

  
Alec: Accio usta Magnusa

  
Magnus: * całuje Aleca *

  
Magnus: Widzisz? Ty też potrafisz


	20. Chapter 20

Izzy: Opisz Magnusa jednym słowem.

  
Alec: Mój.


	21. Chapter 21

Ktokolwiek: Jesteś taki gorący, ja... 

  
Alec: *idzie w jego stronę*

  
Alec: I inne oczywiste informacje, trawa jest zielona, niebo jest niebieskie, stoimy na planecie Ziemia, a to jest mój chłopak Magnus Bane. 

  
Alec: Możemy iść kochanie? 

  
Ktokolwiek: ...

  
Magnus: Myślę, że możemy iść skarbie. 


	22. Chapter 22

Jace: Czy to malinka na twojej szyi? 

  
Alec: *panikuje*

  
Alec: Nieee to ugryzienie komara...

  
Magnus: *wchodzi do pokoju*

  
Magnus: Hej, co słycha...

  
Jace: Cześć komarze


	23. Chapter 23

Alec: *wraca do domu, a Magnus czeka na niego w salonie*

  
Alec: Mam kłopoty?

  
Magnus: Zgadnij.

  
Alec: Nie? 

  
Magnus: Masz jeszcze jedną szansę.


	24. Chapter 24

Alec: *pijany*

  
Alec: Jesteś piękny...

  
Magnus: Jesteś pijany. 

  
Alec: Tak, jestem pijany, a ty jesteś piękny... i juro rano będę trzeźwy, a ty Magnus... ty nadal będziesz piękny... 


	25. Chapter 25

Alec: *krzyczy*

  
Alec: LIGHTWOOD! 

  
Magnus: *krzyczy* 

  
Magnus: BANE! 

Alec: LIGHTWOOD! 

  
Magnus: BANE! 

  
Izzy: Co się dzieje? 

  
Clary: Nic, kłócą się jakie nazwisko przybiorą po ślubie. 


	26. Chapter 26

Robert: Sławny pan Bane!

  
Alec: Naprawdę teraz zawsze będziesz się ze mną tak witał?

  
Robert: To jest cena, którą musisz zapłacić

  
Alec: Za poślubienie Magnusa

  
Robert: Za wzięcie JEGO NAZWISKA!! 


	27. Chapter 27

Alec: No weź Jace, nie byłem aż tak pijany!

  
Izzy: Flirtowałeś z Magnusem

  
Alec: No i co? Przecież ze sobą chodzimy!

  
Izzy: Spytałeś czy jest singlem.

  
Jace: I płakałeś kiedy powiedział, że nie jest.


	28. Chapter 28

Jace: Jak literujesz perfekcja? 

  
Alec: M-A-G-N-U-S


	29. Chapter 29

Izzy: *do Magnusa* Cześć, jesteś wolny w piątek? Tak około 20? 

  
Magnus: No... Tak? 

  
Izzy: *do Aleca* A ty? 

  
Alec: No też... 

  
Izzy: To cudownie, bo ja już mam plany. Idźcie beze mnie i bawcie się dobrze na randce

  
Magnus: Czy ona właśnie... 


	30. Chapter 30

Alec: Mówił ci ktoś, że jesteś cholernie leniwy? 

  
Jace: Z chęcią bym ci przywalił gdybyś nie był pod drugiej stronie pokoju. 

  
Magnus: *nie unosząc powiek* Właśnie.


	31. Chapter 31

Simon: Gdzie chodzą hetero ludzie?

  
Alec: A skąd ja mam wiedzieć? 


	32. Chapter 32

Magnus: *wchodzi do mieszkania* 

  
Magnus: Hej Alexandrze... 

  
Alec: Nie, nie zrobię dla Ciebie znowu lap dance Mags

  
Jace: Lap dance? 

  
Simon: znowu?

  
Izzy: Jak te dzieci szybko dorastają... 

  
Magnus: przeprowadziłem gości... 

  
Alec: *rumieni się*


	33. Chapter 33

Alec: *patrzy na kartkę* 

  
Alec: Co to jest? 

  
Magnus: To moja lista rzeczy, które mam dzisiaj zrobić. 

  
Alec: Ale ja tu widzę tylko swoje imię napisane sto razy

  
Magnus: ;) 


	34. Chapter 34

Magnus: *przytula Aleca*

  
Alec: Co to było? 

  
Magnus: Czułość

  
Alec: Obrzydliwość

  
Magnus: :(

  
Alec: ...

  
Alec: Zrób to jeszcze raz

  
Magnus: :D 


	35. Chapter 35

Alec: Możesz mi wytłumaczyć dlaczego wbiegłeś do płonącego domu?

  
Magnus: *trzyma kilka małych kotków*

  
Magnus: Miałem swoje powody


	36. Chapter 36

Magnus: Statystyki mówią, że jedno dziecko na cztery jest homo.

  
Magnus: Hmm, Lightwoodowie mają czwórkę dzieci: Max, Izzy, Jace i Alexander

  
Magnus: Któryś z nich musi być homo

  
Magnus: Mam nadzieję, że to Alexander, bo jest super uroczy. 


	37. Chapter 37

Alec: Daj spokój, nie byłem AŻ tak pijany.

  
Magnus: Próbowałeś pomalować moją twarz zakreślaczem, twierdząc, że na zawsze musisz ją zapamiętać i jest bardzo ważna.


	38. Chapter 38

Magnus: Powiesz mi coś słodkiego?

  
Alec: Yyyyy, no dobra.

  
Alec: *intensywne procesy myślowe*

  
Alec: *rozwiązywanie enigmy*

  
Alec: Cukierki

  
Magnus: ...


	39. Chapter 39

Alec: *próbuje flirtować z Magnusem*

  
Alec: Bolało jak spadłeś z nieba? 

  
Magnus: Alec... Jestem synem księcia piekieł, nie spadłem z nieba, szybciej wyczołgałem się z Edomu... 

  
Alec: *próbuje ratować sytuację*

  
Alec: Eee, bolało jak wyczołgałeś się z Edomu?

  
Magnus: Zdarłem sobie kolano, ale tak poza tym to w porządku. 


	40. Chapter 40

Simon: Każdy ma geja kuzyna

  
Alec: Ja nie mam

  
Alec: ...

  
Alec: Na Anioła to ja jestem tym gejem kuzynem


	41. Chapter 41

Magnus: Izzy , jak się dowiedziałaś, że lubię Aleca?

  
Izzy: Kiedy na niego patrzysz w twoim oku jest ten sam błysk, który towarzyszy ci kiedy przeglądasz się w lustrze. 


	42. Chapter 42

Porywacze: *do Alexandra*

orywacze: Mamy twojego ukochanego!

  
Alexander: *odwraca się, patrzy na Magnusa kupującego kawę w kawiarni* 

  
Alexander: Nie, nie macie.

  
Porywacz: Ha nie oszukasz nas! A kto to jest? 

  
Porywacz: *pokazuje mu zdjęcia Jace'a na telefonie*

  
Alexander: To Jace, mój brat idiota, możecie go zatrzymać. 

  
Porywacze: *zdziwienie*

  
Alexander: *obejmuje Magnusa, który już ma swoją kawę i odchodzą w stronę zachodzącego słońca, szczęśliwi, że Jace chociaż przez kilka dni nie będzie im przeszkadzał*


	43. Chapter 43

Jace: *oddycha* 

  
Alec: Mam cię na oku, wiem, że znowu planujesz coś podejrzanego, nie pozwolę Ci nikogo skrzywdzić, nawet siebie. 

  
Magnus: *przygotowuje się do przejęcia władzy nad światem* 

  
Alec: Świetna robota skarbie ;)


	44. Chapter 44

Magnus: Tylko Alexander mówi do mnie Mags. 

  
Fandom: *bierze oddech*

  
Fandom: *mdleje* 

  
Magnus: I tak to się robi skarbie ;)


	45. Chapter 45

Alec: *gubi w tłumie Manusa* 

  
Alec: MAGNUS BANE SSIE! 

  
Jace: Tak wiemy. Ciebie. 

  
Izzy: Nie musisz się chwalić braciszku, wszyscy o tym wiedzą. 

  
Raphael: Ma rację. 

  
Alec: *rumieni się* 

  
Magnus: *uśmiecha się sugestywnie do wszystkich*


	46. Chapter 46

Izzy: Piękno jest w oku patrzącego.

  
Alec: Mylisz się. Piękno jest w oku każdego kto patrzy na Magnusa. 


	47. Chapter 47

*Malec na randce*

  
Magnus: Dzisiejszy wieczór jest taki piękny.

  
Alec: Ty jesteś piękny. Tylko dzięki tobie ten wieczór jest piękny. 

  
Magnus: *rumieni się*


	48. Chapter 48

Magnus: *nosi koszulkę z napisem "I'm a fucking sunshine!"* 

  
Alec: *nosi koszulkę z napisem "I'm fucking a sunshine!"* 

Wszyscy: *rumienią się* 

  
\---------------------

  
"I'm a fucking sunshine" - Jestem pieprzonym promyczkiem.  
'I'm fucking a sunshine" - Pieprzę promyczka. 


	49. Chapter 49

Ragnor: *zdenerwowany* 

  
Ragnor: Alec nie mogę już dłużej tego przed ukrywać. Magnus się w tobie zakochał!

  
Alec: Mam nadzieję, umawiamy się już od co najmniej dwóch miesięcy. 

  
Magnus: *pojawia się znikąd*

  
Magnus: No właśnie, gdzie ty byłeś, że tyle cię ominęło? 

  
Ragnor: *ucieka zły*


	50. Chapter 50

Alec: *szepcze* Naprawdę chcę cię pocałować. 

Magnus: Co? 

Alec: *głośno i wyraźnie* Jeśli zginiesz nie będzie mi cię brakować. 

  
Magnus: Ja też chcę cię pocałować głupku.

  
Malec: *całują się* 


	51. Chapter 51

Alec: Jestem jak cebula

  
Magnus: Masz warstwy pod którymi chowasz swoje prawdziwe uczucia, żeby nikt nie był w stanie cię zranić? 

  
Alec: Nie, sprawiam, że ludzie płaczą.

  
Alec: Nie mam uczuć. 

  
Magnus: *płacze* 


	52. Chapter 52

Magnus: Hej Siri, jak mogę zemścić się na tych którzy mnie zdenerwowali?

  
Siri: Najlepszą zemstą jest odpuszczenie i zapomnienie o krzywdzie. 

  
Magnus: ...

  
Magnus: Hej Alexa, jak mogę... 


	53. Chapter 53

Magnus: Jace, przekaż Alec'owi, że jest idiotą, ale nadal go kocham. 

  
Jace: Powiedz mu to sam...

  
Magnus: Kłócimy się!

Jace: ALE TY NADAL SIEDZISZ NA JEGO KOLANACH!!

  
Alec: *niewzruszony czyta książkę z ramieniem owiniętym dookoła bioder Magnusa*


	54. Chapter 54

Alec: Jeśli bym umarł, jak bardzo by ci mnie brakowało? 

  
Magnus: To słodkie, że myślisz, że śmierć może Ci pomóc uciec ode mnie.


	55. Chapter 55

Alec: Myślę, że cię kocham. 

  
Magnus: Alexandrze, jesteśmy małżeństwem od pięciu lat. 

  
Alec: Wiem, ale... ty też mnie kochasz?

  
Magnus: Oczywiście, że tak, ty głuptasie. 


	56. Chapter 56

Alec: Hipotetycznie- 

  
Magnus: Co zrobiłeś? 

  
Alec: Nic.

  
Manus: *sarkastycznie* Naprawdę? Ponieważ mówienie "hipotetycznie" sprawia, że brzmisz tak bardzo niewinnie. 

  
Alec: Jeszcze nic.

  
Magnus: No i mamy to. W chwili gdy zaczynasz zdanie od "hipotetycznie" nic nie jest w stanie sprawić, że pomogę ci w tym co wymyśliłeś.

  
Alec: Pewnie masz rację. 

  
Magnus: Zdecydowanie mam, nic dobrego nigdy się nie stało po tym jak powiedziałeś to słowo. 


	57. Chapter 57

Magnus: Korzyści z umawiania się ze mną?

  
Magnus: Będziesz się ze mną umawiać, mógłbym wymieniać dalej, ale myślę, że przedstawiłem ci już mój punkt widzenia. 

  
Alec: *kiwa głową poważnie* To jest naprawdę ważny punkt.


	58. Chapter 58

Alec: Czy kiedykolwiek chciałeś delikatnie położyć swoje dłonie na czyichś policzkach i trzymać jego głowę w swoich dłoniach patrząc głęboko w jego oczy następnie gwałtownie przekręcić jego szyję skręcając ją? 

  
Magnus: ... więc nadal jesteś na mnie zły? 


	59. Chapter 59

Alec: Mój mąż wygląda teraz niesamowicie seksownie. 

  
Jace: *rozgląda się dookoła* Czekaj, Magnus jest tutaj? 

  
Alec: Nie. Ale ja po prostu WIEM to. 


	60. Chapter 60

Magnus: Czy ten strój sprawia, że wyglądam na niższego? 

  
Alec: Nie. 

  
Alec: Stanie obok mnie sprawia, że wyglądasz na niższego. 


	61. Chapter 61

Magnus: Alexandrze, jak bardzo pijany byłem wczoraj wieczorem? 

  
Alec: ...

  
Izzy: Nie pytaj go! OBOJE byliście tak pijani, że odtworzyliście cały taniec z Dirty Dancing na barze. 

  
Magnus: ... Byliśmy dobrzy?


	62. Chapter 62

Izzy: Widziałam dzisiaj na zewnątrz naprawdę gorącego faceta. 

  
Alec: To dziwne. Magnus był tutaj ze mną cały dzień. 

  
Izzy: Przestań, Magnus nie jest jedynym gorącym facetem na świecie!

  
Alec: Brzmi jak kłamstwo, ale ok. 


	63. Chapter 63

Magnus: Musimy narysować pentagram. 

  
Alec: Okrąg z gwiazdą wewnątrz? 

  
Magnus: Tak. 

  
Alec: *rysuje okrąg na podłodze* Ok. Magnus, teraz wejdź do środka okręgu. 

  
Magnus: Awww, Alexander... 

  
Izzy: Przestańcie flirtować! Próbujemy tu przyzwać demona! 


	64. Chapter 64

Lorenzo: Jeśli ty mogłeś być Wysokim Czarownikiem, dlaczego ja nie mogę? Jaka jest między nami różnica? 

  
Magnus: Cóż, zacznijmy od tego, że ty JESTEŚ wielkim penisem, a ja MAM wielkiego p- 

  
Alec: POTRZEBĘ BY SŁUŻYĆ I CHRONIĆ ŚWIAT CIENI!! 


	65. Chapter 65

Magnus: Co jest pierwszą rzeczą, którą zauważasz w innych gejach? 

  
Alec: To, że nie jest tobą. 


	66. Chapter 66

Magnus: Jesteś Kupidynem, ponieważ zdecydowanie przestrzeliłeś moje serce strzałą. 

  
Alec: *łapiąc łuk* Kim do cholery jest Kupidyn i dlaczego cię zaatakował? 


	67. Chapter 67

*Po pierwszej randce z Magnusem*

  
Alec: Czy Magnus jest miłością mojego życia? Jest za wcześnie żeby powiedzieć.

  
Alec: ... Ale tak. 


	68. Chapter 68

Magnus: *przygotowując obiad* Alexandrze czy masz na coś alergie? 

  
Alec: Na tchórzostwo i ludzi o słabej woli.

  
Manus: ... miałem na myśli alergie na jedzenie.

  
Alec: oh. Orzechy laskowe.


	69. Chapter 69

Magnus: *pijany* Uwielbiam gdy mężczyzna podwija swoje rękawy i mogę obserwować jego ramiona.

  
Alec: *pijany, patrzy na swoje ramiona* Cholera mam tylko dwa. 


	70. Chapter 70

Alec: Kocham cię. 

  
Magnus: Kocham cię bardziej

Alec: Kocham cię jeszcze b-

  
Magnus: Nawet nie zaczynaj gry, której nie możesz wygrać. 

  
Alec: Mów za siebie. Ja nigdy nie przegrywam! 


	71. Chapter 71

Magnus: Jak bardzo pijany byłem zeszłej nocy? 

  
Alec: Cóż, sąsiedzi wezwali policję. Policjant zapytał cię o imię, a ty odpowiedziałeś mu "Wygoogluj to sobie, suko".


	72. Chapter 72

Magnus: Miałem w nocy niesamowity sen. 

  
Alec: Znam cię. Zdecydowanie było to coś niewłaściwego. 

  
Magnus: Co? Nie! My po prostu jeździliśmy konno. 

  
Alec: Uh-huh.

  
Magnus: Na tym samym koniu. 

  
Alec: ... 

  
Magnus: ... nago. 

  
Alec: Magnus! 


	73. Chapter 73

Magnus: Alexandrze, mógłbyś zrobić coś małego dla mnie? 

  
Alec: Zabiłbym dla ciebie, ale kontynuuj. 


	74. Chapter 74

Alec: *kicha*

  
Magnus: Kocham cię. 

  
Alec: Miałeś na myśli "na szczęście"? 

  
Magnus: To prawdziwe szczęście być kochanym przeze mnie. 


	75. Chapter 75

Magnus: Nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć Alexandrze ale jesteś we mnie zakochany.

  
Alec: ...co?

Alec: Na anioła. Naprawdę JESTEM w tobie zakochany! 

  
Izzy: Co to było za wyznanie? Nie tego się spodziewałam? Czy ktoś może mi wytłumaczyć co się tu właśnie stało? 


	76. Chapter 76

Alec: *pijany* Jesteś taki piękny! Kim jesteś? 

  
Magnus: Jestem Magnus. 

  
Alec: *pijany* Jesteś modelem? 

  
Magnus: *uśmiecha się* Nie, nie jestem modelem. Jestem twoim mężem. 

  
Alec: *pijany* WoW! Mam naprawdę dobry gust!!


	77. Chapter 77

Alec: Magnus jest taki seksowny. 

  
Jace: Nie bądź zazdrosny, Alec. Ty też jesteś seksowny. 

  
Alec: Nie jestem zazdrosny, Jace. Jestem gejem. 


	78. Chapter 78

Alec: Jak długo jeszcze będziesz na mnie zły? 

  
Magnus: *patrząc na zegarek* 10 minut. 

  
Alec: A jeśli powiem, że naprawdę bardzo mocno chcę cię pocałować? 

  
Magnus: ... 5 minut. 


	79. Chapter 79

Alec: Dorastając jako gej - nocny łowca czułem się naprawdę jak struś.

  
Magnus: ... Co??

  
Alec: No wiesz, jak dziwaczny outsider. Tak jak struś czuje się wokół normalnych ptaków.


	80. Chapter 80

Magnus: Czy cztery to dużo? 

  
Alec: Zależy od kontekstu. 

  
Alec: Pocałunków? 

  
Alec: Nie. 

  
Alec: Trupów? 

  
Alec: Tak.


	81. Chapter 81

*Magnus i Alec przytulają się na kanapie. Głowa Aleca leży na klatce piersiowej Magnusa* 

  
Alec: Mógłbym tak spędzić z tobą wieczność.

  
Magnus: ...

  
Alec: Oh, twoje serce zrobiło właśnie coś dziwnego. Zaczęło teraz bić nieco szybciej.

  
Magnus: Mój puls przyspiesza, Alexandrze. To dzieje się zawsze gdy mówisz coś tak słodkiego. 

  
Alec: I to jest normalne? 

  
Magnus: Oczywiście. 

  
Alec: Dobrze. Mi też się to zdarza. Za każdym razem gdy na ciebie patrzę. 


	82. Chapter 82

*Magnus i Alec budzą się razem w łóżku* 

  
Magnus: Alexandrze miałem naprawdę niesamowity sen...

  
Alec: Tak? O czym śniłeś? 

  
Magnus: Cóż, w moim śnie, poprosiłeś mnie żebym został twoim mężem i zgodziłem się. 

  
Alec: ... To nie był sen, Magnus. 

  
Alec: *podnosi dłoń Magnusa z pościeli na wysokość jego oczu by pokazać mu pierścionek na jego palcu*

  
Alec: I powiedziałeś "Tak".

  
Magnus: Oh.


	83. Chapter 83

*Magnus i Alec oglądają razem horror* 

  
Alec: To jest przerażające. Możesz mnie przytulić?

  
Magnus: Ty dosłownie całe życie zabijasz demoniczne kreatury. Walczyłeś wczoraj z dziesięcioma demonami jednocześnie. 

  
Alec: ... To nieistotne. Powinieneś podejść teraz tutaj i przytulić twojego bardzo przestraszonego chłopaka. 


	84. Chapter 84

Magnus: Alexandrze, co myślisz o powiększeniu naszej rodziny? 

  
Alec: Myślę, że to świetny pomysł. 

  
Magnus: ... 

  
Alec: Czekaj! Mówisz o adopcji kolejnego dziecka czy kota? 

  
Magnus: ... Obu.


	85. Chapter 85

Magnus: Alexandrze, mówiłem ci, że to jest "impreza kostiumowa".

  
Alec: *w swoich codziennych ubraniach* JESTEM przebrany. 

  
Magnus: Naprawdę? Kim więc jesteś? 

  
Alec: Twoim przyszłym mężem. 


	86. Chapter 86

*Magnus i Alec wychodzą z portalu w Paryżu* 

  
Magnus: Witaj w mieście miłości, Alexandrze. 

  
Alec: Każde miasto, w którym jestem z tobą jest miastem miłości.

  
Magnus: Aww, skarbie.


	87. Chapter 87

*Magnus i Alec grają ze swoimi dziećmi w chowanego* 

  
Magnus: Schowajmy się w szafie. 

  
Alec: Nie po to wziąłem ślub i wychowuję dzieci z mężczyzną, żeby wracać do szafy. 

  
Magnus: Szybko chowaj się! Zaczął szukać! 


	88. Chapter 88

Magnus: *obserwuje jak Alec wymienia uścisk dłoni z kimś lewą ręką, rozmawia przez telefon trzymając go w lewej ręce, poprawia włosy lewą dłonią*

  
Magnus: Alexandrze, czy stałeś się lewo ręczny tylko po to by móc pokazać wszystkim swoją obrączkę? 

  
Alec: Tak.

  
Manus: Bardzo sprytne. Myślę, że ja również stałem się lewo ręczny. 


	89. Chapter 89

Magnus: Mam zamiar pobić następną osobę, która będzie miała jakieś zastrzeżenia co do twojej roli przywódcy 

  
Alec: Nie wiem... może po prostu się do tego nie nadaję. 

  
Magnus: *wymierzając cios w Aleca* No dawaj, zróbmy to! 

  
Alec: *unikając ciosu* Magnus! Nie!


	90. Chapter 90

Magnus: *ćwiczy magię bez koszulki* 

  
Alec: *rumieni się - baaardzo* 

  
Magnus: Oh, nie wiedziałem, że to jest coś co lubisz. 

  
Alec: Magnus, TO jest coś co wszyscy lubią. 


	91. Chapter 91

Alec: ... Przepraszam Magnus... 

Magnus: Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że nie mogę być dłużej twoim chłopakiem? 

Alec: Ponieważ od teraz... 

Alec: *klęka na jedno kolano* 

Alec: będziesz moim mężem. 

Magnus: *zaciska pięści by powstrzymać się od uduszenia Aleca*


	92. Chapter 92

Magnus: Prawda czy wyzwanie? 

  
Alec: Prawda.

Magnus: Wyzywam cię żebyś mnie pocałował. 

  
Alec: *całuje Magnusa* 

  
Simon: ... On nawet nie wybrał WYZWANIA! 


	93. Chapter 93

Magnus: Dlaczego komukolwiek potrzebne jest zwierzątko? 

  
Clary: Zwierzątka są świetne. One zawsze cię kochają, bez względu na wszystko.

  
Simon: One zawsze się cieszą gdy cię widzą, bez względu na to czy nie widzieliście się przez kilka dni czy przez kilka minut. 

  
Izzy: One zawsze są bardzo opiekuńcze w stosunku do ciebie, chronią cię i opiekują się tobą.

  
Magnus: ... Yea. Mam Alexandra do tego wszystkiego. 


	94. Chapter 94

*Magnus uczy Aleca medytacji*

  
Magnus: Zamknij oczy. Wyobraź sobie jakieś piękne, spokojne miejsce, w którym czujesz się szczęśliwy. 

  
Magnus: Jesteś na pięknej plaży i słońce świeci mocno. 

  
Alec: Ty również tam jesteś? 

  
Magnus: Tak. Jeśli tego chcesz. 

  
Alec: ... Jesteś bez koszulki? 


	95. Chapter 95

Alec: Hej, Izzy. Co to za wielkie pudło na środku korytarza? 

  
Izzy: Magnus podrzucił twój prezent urodzinowy. 

  
Alec: ...

  
Alec: Czy on jest we wnętrzu tego pudła? 

  
Izzy: Yup. 


	96. Chapter 96

*v1. Misja specjalna: Malec*

  
Izzy: *przez słuchawkę w uchu Aleca* Zapytaj go o coś.

  
Alec: Jak się dziś czujesz? 

  
Magnus: Dobrze. 

  
Izzy: *przez słuchawkę w uchu Aleca* Coś osobistego!

  
Alec: Ile miałeś lat gdy straciłeś dziewictwo? 


	97. Chapter 97

Izzy: Dlaczego jesteś taki szczęśliwy? 

  
Alec: Zrobiłem dzisiaj coś dobrego. 

  
Magnus: *idąc za nim z takim samym uśmiechem na ustach* Ja jestem tym czymś. 


	98. Chapter 98

Jace: *do Simona* Musisz być z Izzy, ponieważ... ona jest twoją 'Clary'. 

  
Alec: Magnus, czy ja jestem twoją 'Clary'? 

  
Magnus: To nas nie dotyczy, Alexandrze. Oboje jesteśmy niesamowicie seksowni. 


	99. Chapter 99

Jace: To jest naprawdę irytujące, że Alec jest dobry we wszystkim. Musi być coś w czym jest do niczego... 

  
Izzy: Yea. Może jest naprawdę okropny w całowaniu albo czymś takim... 

  
Magnus: *pojawia się w pokoju znikąd* Nie, w tym też jest niesamowity.


	100. Chapter 100

Magnus: Hej, Alexandrze, chcesz przyjść wieczorem do mnie obejrzeć film?

  
Alec: Uh... 

  
Magnus: Chcesz przyjść do mnie wieczorem, żeby poprzytulać się na kanapie i usnąć w połowie filmu? 

  
Alec: Zdecydowanie tak ;) 


	101. Chapter 101

Alec: *istnieje*

  
Magnus: Zobaczyłem to, polubiłem to, zapragnąłem tego.

  
Magnus: Teraz mam to. 


	102. Chapter 102

Robert: Myślę, że nasz... Nasz syn jest gejem.

  
Maryse: Dlaczego tak myślisz?

  
Robert: Jedną rzeczą jaką zauważyłem to to, że mówi bardzo dużo o Magnusie

  
Robert: Jest jeszcze inna rzecz, ale nie wiem czy to coś znaczy... przyłapałem ich ostatnio na seksie

  
Maryse: *przerażona*

  
Robert: To przez tą pierwszą rzecz, co nie?


	103. Chapter 103

Jace: Magnus, chyba musimy porozmawiać na temat Aleca.

  
Magnus: Wiem, wiem. Zabijesz mnie jeśli go zranię. 

  
Jace: Nie, nie, nie. To ALEC cię zabije. 

  
Jace: *klepie Magnusa po plecach* 

  
Jace: Chciałem zapytać czy masz pomysł na prezent dla niego na urodziny ;) 


	104. Chapter 104

Izzy: Chwila. Więc Magnus cię pocałował, a ty powiedziałeś "dziękuję"? 

  
Alec: Tak. 

  
Izzy: Cóż, to bardzo uprzejmie z twojej strony.


	105. Chapter 105

*Malec po x-nastej randce*

  
Magnus: Właśnie coś sobie uświadomiłem. 

  
Alec: Co? 

  
Magnus: Nigdy nie zaprosiłem cię na randkę. 

  
Alec: To jest ok. 

  
Magnus: Nie. Wyjdziesz ze mną gdzieś? 

  
Alec: A co jeśli to ja chciałbym zaprosić cię na randkę? 

  
Magnus: Nie, ja chcę cię zaprosić. 

  
Alec: Więc powiedział byś "nie" jeśli bym cię zaprosił? 

  
Magnus: Oczywiście, że nie! Po prostu to ja chcę być tym, który cię zaprosi. 

  
Alec: Co jeśli ja powiedziałbym "nie"? 

  
Magnus: Nie zrobiłbyś tego.

  
Alec: Może zrobiłbym? Skąd możesz mieć pewność? 

  
Magnus: Właśnie cię zapytałem, proszę po prostu odpowiedz. 

  
Alec: NIE. 

  
Magnus: Nie - nie odpowiesz, czy nie - nie wyjdziesz ze mną? 

  
Alec: Żadne. Wyjdziesz ze mną na randkę? 

  
Magnus: Fuck you and Fuck yea. 


	106. Chapter 106

Madzie: Popatrz. Zrobiłam cię, wujku Alec, z pianek marshmallow. 

  
Madzie: Widzisz? Ma skrzyżowane ramiona, ponieważ jest zły na Jace i Clary za bycie głupimi i narażanie się bez powodu. 

  
Madzie: Podoba ci się?

  
Alec: *wstrząśnięty* Jest ok.


	107. Chapter 107

Alec: Myślałem, że mieliśmy obserwować gwiazdy. 

  
Magnus: Tak, to właśnie robimy. 

  
Alec: Dlaczego więc wpatrujesz się we mnie? 

  
Magnus: Właśnie patrzę na najpiękniejszą gwiazdę, Alexandrze. 

  
Alec: To jest niemożliwe, ponieważ to JA patrzę właśnie na najpiękniejszą gwiazdę we wszechświecie. 

  
... 

  
Jace: *zmęczony* Znowu... 

  
Jace: zapomnieliście, że my również tu jesteśmy! 


	108. Chapter 108

Alec: Myślałem właśnie o... co jeśli wprowadził bym się do ciebie? 

  
Magnus: ...Ale, ty już się wprowadziłeś?! 

  
Alec: Co? 

  
Magnus: Nie pamiętasz? Na naszej randce z okazji pół roku związku dałem ci klucz do mojego mieszkania i powiedziałeś: "Wow, fajnie, dzięki"? 

  
Alec: Jestem zmieszany.

  
Magnus: To był mój sposób by poprosić cię żebyś się do mnie wprowadził, a ty się zgodziłeś, bez zdawania sobie z tego sprawy... 

  
Alec: Magnus, wiesz, że nie znam się na przyziemnych sposobach komunikowania się. 


	109. Chapter 109

Izzy: Alec, Magnus przysłał ci kosz prezentów z okazji walentynek, ale myślę, że chyba się pomylił. 

  
Alec: Dlaczego? 

  
Izzy: Cóż, zamiast czekoladek i jakichś słodkich misiów, wysłał ci kilka czarnych koszulek, glany i materiały biurowe... 

  
Alec: *wycierając łzę* On naprawdę dobrze mnie zna. 


	110. Chapter 110

Alec: Magnus, mógłbyś zrobić mi kawę?

  
Magnus: A magiczne słowo? 

  
Alec: *zdziwiony* Em... chcę ją? 

  
Magnus: Nie to. 

  
Alec: Daj mi ją? 

  
Magnus: Nie to. 

  
Alec: No dalej, jestem spragniony. Potrzebuję jej. 

  
Magnus: ... kochanie, magiczne słowo to "proszę". 

  
Alec: Oh


	111. Chapter 111

Alec: *przez telefon* Magnus, nie mogę wejść do mieszkania! Zostawiłem klucz w środku. 

  
Magnus: *przez telefon* Oh, nie martw się. Ukryłem zapasowy klucz w twoim kołczanie. Jeden jest również w twoim portfelu. Oh i jeden wplątałem w twoje włosy. 

  
Alec: *zdziwiony* W moich kołtunach? 


	112. Chapter 112

Alec: *wchodzi do pokoju i widzi brak wolnych krzeseł* 

  
Alec: Magnus, mógłbyś stworzyć dla mnie krzesło? 

  
Magnus: Oh, mam zarezerwowane miejsce dla ciebie. 

  
Alec: Gdzie? 

  
Magnus: *wskazuje na swoje kolana* Tutaj.   
  



	113. Chapter 113

Magnus: *wchodzi do pokoju i widzi brak wolnych krzeseł* 

  
Magnus: *wskazuje na kolana Aleca* 

  
Magnus: Czy to miejsce jest zajęte? 

  
Alec: *rumieni się* Nie. 


	114. Chapter 114

Magnus: Jesteś jak ten ostatni kawałek pizzy. 

  
Alec: ?

  
Magnus: Chcę was obu we mnie.

  
Alec: ... Kusisz mnie, żebym pozwolił ci zjeść ostatni kawałek pizzy? 

  
Magnus: *zawstydzony* Yea. 


	115. Chapter 115

Alec: Magnus i ja graliśmy wczoraj wieczorem w Scrabble. To był koszmar. 

  
Izzy: Scrabble? Scrabble są świetne! 

  
Alec: Nie kiedy grasz z Magnusem. 

  
Alec: On układał słowa jak "efemeryczny". 

  
Alec: Ja mogłem ułożyć "bez". 


	116. Chapter 116

Magnus: Alec, nie możesz opowiadać historii seksualnych o "pewnym mężczyźnie", ponieważ wszyscy wiedzą, że mówisz o mnie. 

  
Alec: Ale to nie fair! Jace i Izzy ciągle opowiadają swoje seksualne historie, ja mogę przebić każdą z nich, Magnus, ponieważ jesteś jak dwadzieścia zdzirowatych osób w jednym ciele. 

  
Magnus: Słodkie słówka nie zmienią mojego zdania. 


	117. Chapter 117

Alec: Magnus, to jest za gorące, nie mogę tego zjeść.

  
Magnus: Tak samo jak ty, ale to mnie nie powstrzymuje.


	118. Chapter 118

Alec: Magnus, chcesz zaśpiewać Madzie kołysankę? 

  
Magnus: Oczywiście. 

  
Magnus: Good night. Sleep tight.  
Don't let the bed bugs bite.  
Tonight. Imma fight.   
Till we see the sunight.   
Tik Tok. On the clock.   
But the party don't stop... 

  
Alec: Ok, wystarczy! 


	119. Chapter 119

Alec: Och masz coś na twarzy. 

  
Alec: *wyciera policzek Magnusa* To nie chce zejść.

  
Magnus: Naprawdę? Co to jest? 

  
Alec: Piękno. 


	120. Chapter 120

Alec: Okej, mamy dla was wszystkich wielkie, naprawdę wielkie nowiny. Um, Magnus, chciałbyś czynić honory? 

  
Magnus: Nie, myślę, że ty powinieneś przedstawić im nowiny.

  
Alec: Yea, ale ty jesteś Wielkim Czarownikiem Brooklynu. 

  
Magnus: Yea, ale ty jesteś znakomitym przywódcą Nowojorskiego instytutu. 

  
Alec: Ale ty jesteś najsłodszy. 

  
Magnus: Kocham cię. 

  
Alec: Ja ciebie też kocham. 

  
Magnus & Alec: *wpatrują się w siebie z miłością* 

  
Jace: Hej, kiedy dojdziecie do tej części, w której przekażecie nam nowiny? 

  
Alec: Oh, racja. 

  
Magnus: Oh, racja


	121. Chapter 121

Magnus: Na początku planowałem trenować z Alexandrem. 

  
Magnus: Później przypomniałem sobie, że mam ochotę na inne aktywności. 

  
Magnus: Tak skończyliśmy w jego sypialni...


	122. Chapter 122

Alec: Magnus, mógłbyś zdjąć koszulkę? 

  
Magnus: ... Jasne.

Magnus: *zdejmuje koszulkę*

  
Alec: ... 

  
Magnus: ...

  
Alec: ...

  
Magnus: ... 

Alec: Kurwa!! 

  
Alec: To jest prawdziwe? Wyglądasz jakby ktoś Cię edytował w Photoshopie!!! 


	123. Chapter 123

Magnus: *uśmiecha się* 

  
Alec: WoW! Czy my w ogóle potrzebujemy jeszcze słońca?


	124. Chapter 124

Alec: Jest tu coś do zjedzenia? 

  
Magnus: Zawsze możesz mnie przekąsić.

  
Alec: Jestem głodny, Magnus, a nie napalony.

  
Magnus: ... 

  
Alec: W porządku, może jestem troszeczkę napalony. 


	125. Chapter 125

Alec: Nawet ja muszę powiedzieć, że to gejowskie. 

  
Magnus: Alexandrze, oglądasz zdjęcia z naszego ślubu. 

  
Alec: *ociera łzy* Wiem. 


	126. Chapter 126

Izzy: Więc, który z was ma większe pół łóżka? 

Alec: Żaden z nas. Dzielimy się nim.

  
Magnus: Dokładnie tak samo jak naszym nazwiskiem.


	127. Chapter 127

Magnus: Oh, rozumiem.

  
Magnus: Więc, gdy Michał Anioł namalował nagiego mężczyznę na suficie kaplicy to była sztuka. 

  
Magnus: Ale to jest "dziwne" i "niewłaściwe" kiedy ja publikuję kilka (setek) zdjęć Alexandra bez koszulki na moim Instagramie?


	128. Chapter 128

Alec: Więc adopcja czy surogatka? 

  
Alec: Właściwie możemy wykorzystać obie możliwości... 

  
Magnus: Alexandrze, jesteśmy, dosłownie, na naszym przyjęciu weselnym. Czy ty nigdy się nie wyluzujesz? 


	129. Chapter 129

Alec: Magnus muszę ci coś powiedzieć... Jestem gejem. 

  
Magnus: ...

  
Alec: ...

  
Magnus: Umawiamy się od dwóch miesięcy, zaczął bym się martwić jeśli byś nie był zainteresowany mężczyznami. 


	130. Chapter 130

*Malec'owy trening* 

  
Magnus: *puszcza do Alec'a oczko* 

  
Alec: Nie flirtuj ze mną! 

  
Magnus: *ciągnie Alec'a za włosy zamiatając jego twarzą po podłodze* 

  
Alec: Nie flirtuj ze mną! 

  
Magnus: *tańczy wykonując sugestywne ruchy biodrami* 

  
Alec: Nie flirtuj ze mną! 

  
Magnus: *klepie Alec'a "przypadkowo" w pośladek* 

  
Alec: Nie flirtuj ze mną! 

  
Magnus: *Nazywa Alec'a słodkim*

  
Alec: Wystarczy! Sypialnia! Teraz! 

  
Jace: *przesuwa po stole stówę w stronę Izzy* 

  
Izzy: Wiedziałam, że nie wytrzyma nawet godziny. 


	131. Chapter 131

Alec: Uczę Magnusa jak się walczy

  
Alec: A on w zamian uczy mnie jak rozproszyć przeciwnika

  
Alec: *do Jace'a* Dzwonili ze szpitala. Twoje badania wykazały wynik pozytywny. Jesteś głupkiem piątego stopnia. 

  
Magnus: Oh! To było dobre, Alexandrze! 


	132. Chapter 132

Magnus: Kotku? 

  
Alec: *Niezadowolony* 

Magnus: Psinko? 

  
Alec: *Niezadowolony*

  
Magnus: Szczeniaczku? 

  
Alec: *Niezadowolony* 

  
Magnus: Słońce? 

  
Alec: *Niezadowolony* 

  
Magnus: Moja miłości? 

  
Alec: "Moja miłości"... Podoba mi się jak to brzmi w twoich ustach. 


	133. Chapter 133

Alec: Możesz być kimkolwiek chcesz Magnus. 

  
Magnus: Naprawdę tak uważasz? 

  
Alec: Oczywiście! Brak twojej magii w żaden sposób Cię nie ogranicza. 

Magnus: Ok, więc teraz chcę... 

Alec: Nie! Teraz jesteś moją poduszką. Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszasz!


	134. Chapter 134

Izzy: Więc... zakochałeś się?

  
Alec: Nie. 

  
Magnus: *wchodzi do pokoju*

  
Izzy: Uśmiechasz się? 

  
Alec: *ukrywając uśmiech* Nie. 


	135. Chapter 135

Alec: Lubię złych chłopców.

  
Magnus: Jestem złym chłopcem. Powinienem chodzić spać o 22:00, ale chodzę spać o 22:30. 

  
Alec: To był żart... 

  
Magnus: To dobrze, ponieważ to było kłamstwo. Zasypiam najpóźniej o 19:00, żeby być szczerym.


	136. Chapter 136

Magnus: *przytulając Aleca od tyłu* 

  
Magnus: Jesteś zbyt mały, zbyt czysty i niewinny dla tego wielkiego zwariowanego świata. Muszę cię chronić za wszelką cenę. 

  
Alec: Wiesz, że jestem od ciebie co najmniej o głowę wyższy, prawda? 

  
Magnus: CHRONIĆ ZA WSZELKĄ CENĘ!! 


	137. Chapter 137

Alec: Napisałem list do Magnusa, w którym wyznaję mu swoje uczucia 

  
Izzy: To postęp! 

  
Alec: Spaliłem go i wyrzuciłem resztki. 

  
Izzy: Ugh.

  
Alec: To nadal postęp. 


	138. Chapter 138

Alec: Wszyscy wiemy, że po prostu chcę oglądać głowy ludzi na podłodze. 

  
Magnus: Chcesz zobaczyć moją głowę na podłodze? 

  
Alec: Nie. Zdecydowanie wolę zobaczyć na podłodze twoje ubrania.


	139. Chapter 139

Magnus: Alec jest taki kochany. 

  
Magnus: Wiesz co robi kiedy jestem smutny? 

  
Catarina: Nie? 

  
Magnus: *pisze wiadomość* Słońce, jestem smutny ;( 

  
Alec: *pojawia się dwie minuty później z kocem i czekoladkami* CHOĆ TUTAJ KOCHANIE, POZWÓL MI SIĘ WYPRZYTULAĆ ZANIM NIE POCZUJESZ SIĘ JESZCZE SMUTNIEJSZY. 


	140. Chapter 140

Clary: Magnus daje Alecowi kwiaty codziennie rano. Chciała bym, żebyś robił to samo. 

  
Jace: ... Okej? 

  
*Następnego dnia*

  
Jace: *daje Alecowi bukiet kwiatów* 

  
Alec: Co? 

  
Jace: Też tego nie rozumiem, ale Clary mi kazała... 


	141. Chapter 141

Alec: Kupiłem słownik wyrazów bliskoznacznych, żeby Magnus myślał, że jestem mądrzejszy. 

  
*Później*

  
Alec: *do Magnus'a* Hej mój oblubieńcu. 

  
Magnus: ... Co? 

  
Izzy: On ma na myśli 'kochanie'.


	142. Chapter 142

Alec: Nie zadzieraj z Magnusem! On ma czarny pas. 

  
Lorenzo: Jedyny czarny pas jaki Magnus ma jest od Gucci'ego. 

  
Magnus: *owija szyję Lorenzo paskiem* Zgaduj ponownie, suko! 


	143. Chapter 143

*podczas seksu* 

  
Magnus: Powiedz coś niegrzecznego! 

  
Alec: ... Kocham cię. 

  
Magnus: Cholera. Ale jesteś perwersyjny


	144. Chapter 144

Magnus: Też powinieneś spróbować wymyślić jakieś pieszczotliwe imię dla mnie. 

  
Alec: Ok, więc będę nazywać cię Magnus. 

  
Magnus: Nie. To powinno być coś specjalnego. 

Alec: Ty jesteś specjalny. 

  
Magnus: To powinno być coś słodkiego... 

  
Alec: Ty jesteś słodki. 

  
Magnus: ... albo seksownego. 

  
Alec: *uśmiecha się* Jak ty... 


	145. Chapter 145

Alec: Lubię, żeby mój poranek był cichy i spokojny. Chcę żeby dzień trochę ze mną poflirtował zanim spróbuje mnie pierdolić. 

  
Magnus: Eh, życie ciągle mnie pierdoli, więc jestem już przyzwyczajony do braku gry wstępnej. 


	146. Chapter 146

Alec: Magnus robi się coraz gorętszy czy ja po prostu staję się coraz bardziej gejem? 

  
Izzy: Magnus zdecydowanie staje się coraz gorętszy, a ty przez to stajesz się coraz bardziej gejem. 

Alec: Jasna cholera, rozwiązałaś to! 


	147. Chapter 147

Alec: Składam się w 80% z wyczerpania, w 10% z sarkazmu i w 20% z braku zainteresowania. 

  
Magnus: To 110% 

  
Alec: 20% mnie nie interesuje się tym... 


	148. Chapter 148

Magnus: Składam się w 10% ze szczęścia, w 20% z umiejętności, 15% z silnej woli, 5% z przyjemności i w 50% z bólu. 

  
Alec: To daje 100% powodów by zapamiętać to imię. 


	149. Chapter 149

*Malec podczas treningu na ściance wspinaczkowej* 

  
Magnus: Wiem, że możesz się wspiąć szybciej, niż ja

  
Alec: Mogę, ale nie muszę

  
Magnus: Dlaczego zawsze pozwalasz mi wygrywać? 

  
Alec: Lubisz wygrywać

  
Magnus: Coś z tego masz? 

  
Alec: Twój uśmiech kiedy wygrywasz

  
Magnus: *do Izzy* Wpatruje się w mój tyłek? 

  
Izzy: *kiwając głową* Zdecydowanie patrzy na twój tyłek. 

  
Magnus: *z uśmiechem* Dobrze. 


	150. Chapter 150

*Gra w butelkę* 

  
Ragnor: Więc kto w waszym związku nosi spodnie? 

  
Magnus: W dobry dzień, żaden z nas.

  
Alec: *przybija piątkę z Magnusem* 


	151. Chapter 151

*Gra w butelkę* 

Jace: Okej, kto jest gorętszy...

  
Alec: Magnus

  
Jace: Ja nawet nie... 

  
Alec: Nie musisz. 


	152. Chapter 152

Magnus: Nie masz pojęcia do czego jestem zdolny! 

  
Alec: Bez urazy, ale czuję się jakby groziła mi cynamonowa rolka. 


	153. Chapter 153

Alec: Czy powiedziałeś komuś, że jesteśmy zaręczeni? 

  
Magnus: Tak, Alec, nie mam samokontroli i powiedziałem sprzedawcy precli, że jesteśmy zaręczeni. 

  
Alec: Okej, nie musisz być sarkastyczny. 

  
Magnus: Nie, poważnie, nie mam samokontroli i powiedziałem sprzedawcy precli, że jesteśmy zaręczeni. 

  
Magnus: A później taksówkarzowi.

  
Magnus: Potem byłem w centrum handlowym i powiedziałem o tym, każdemu kogo spotkałem, nawet takiemu niemiłemu ochroniarzowi, który źle się na mnie patrzył kiedy kupowałem bieliznę na naszą noc poślubną. 

  
Magnus: A potem byłem z Cat i Ragnorem na kawie i możliwe, że zupełnie przez przypadek powiedziałem o tym kilka razy przez megafon... 

  
Magnus: ... 

  
Alec: Eh, i tak cię kocham, głuptasie...


	154. Chapter 154

Magnus: ODDAJ TO CO UKRADŁEŚ!

  
Alec: *przestraszony* Ale ja niczego nie ukra...

  
Magnus: MOJE SERCE!!

  
Jace: *wchodzi do pokoju* Cześć wszystkim. 

  
Jace: ...

  
Jace: Alec? Ty płaczesz? 

  
Alec: *płacze przytulając Magnusa jak misia* 


	155. Chapter 155

Alec: Pewnego dnia mógłbyś być świetnym ojcem... 

  
Magnus: Pewnego dnia? 

  
Magnus: Ja jestem ojcem! 

  
Alec: To wampir, który zapytał cię raz o pomoc

  
Magnus: To moja krew!! 


	156. Chapter 156

Alec: Kocham cię tak mocno

  
Alec: Jesteś taki piękny

  
Alec: Moje serce bije szybciej gdy na ciebie patrzę 

  
Magnus: Awww

  
Magnus: Kochanie jesteś taki słodki

  
Magnus: Też cię kocham

  
Malec: *całują się z pasją*

  
Raphael: *jęczy z oddali* 

  
Raphael: Możecie przestać być gejami na pięć minut?? 

  
Raphael: Jesteście tak obrzydliwie słodcy, że zęby zaczynają mnie boleć! 


	157. Chapter 157

Raphael: *spanikowany* Ragnor...

  
Raphael: *przerażony* On ZNOWU to robi

  
Ragnor: Robi co? 

  
Raphael: *chowając się za Ragnora* To.

  
Ragnor: Co to jes...

  
Magnus: *wyważa drzwi do pokoju* 

  
Magnus: MOJE SERCE JEST UNOSZONE PRZEZ LEKKIE I PIERZASTE SKRZYDŁA MIŁOŚCI!! 

  
Ragnos: Dzwoń do Nocnego Łowcy i powiedz mu, żeby zabrał stąd swojego narzeczonego

  
Ragnor: Już!! 

  
Ragnor & Raphael: *uciekają przez Magnusem* 


	158. Chapter 158

Magnus: Dlaczego myślisz, że z tobą flirtuję? 

  
Alec: Dlaczego jesteś nagi w moim łóżku? 

  
Magnus: ... 

Alec: ... 

  
Magnus: Nie zmieniaj tematu. 


	159. Chapter 159

Magnus: Och, ale tu gorąco

  
Magnus: *zdejmuje koszulkę*

  
Alec: Naprawdę to rozumiem

  
Alec: Ale dlaczego zdjąłeś moją koszulkę? 


	160. Chapter 160

Jace: *wchodzi do pokoju* Ale tu gorąco

  
Magnus: Ohh. 

  
Magnus: To tylko Alexander. 


	161. Chapter 161

Alec: *pożycza od Clary książkę o historii sztuki* 

  
Alec: *pokazuje ją Magnusowi* 

  
Magnus: Alexandrze... 

  
Magnus: Kochanie...

  
Magnus: Byłem... 

  
Alec: *otwiera na stronie z twarzą Michała Anioła* 

  
Alec: Z NIM??


	162. Chapter 162

Alec: Może powinniśmy poprosić Magnusa o pomoc? 

  
Jace: Przestań myśleć stellą Alec. 

  
Magnus: *pojawia się znikąd* 

  
Magnus: To bardziej serafickie ostrze

  
Magnus: *mruga znacząco*

  
Alec: ...

  
Jace: ... 

  
Magnus: To potrzebujecie mojej pomocy czy nie? 


	163. Chapter 163

Magnus: Lubię czarny humor

Alec: *gasi światło* Chcesz usłyszeć żart? 

  
Magnus: ... Kocham cię. 


	164. Chapter 164

Magnus: Obiad na stole! 

  
Alec: *wchodzi do kuchni i widzi nagiego Magnusa leżącego uwodzicielsko na stole* 

  
Alec: ... 

  
Alec: Ale dzisiaj jest Taco Tuesday*... 


	165. Chapter 165

Magnus: Alec, co zrobiłeś Lorenzo? 

  
Alec: Dałem mu prezent

  
Magnus: Jaki prezent? 

  
Alec: ... kamień.

  
Magnus: Rzuciłeś w niego kamieniem? 

  
Alec: To brzmi dużo bardziej agresywnie, kiedy ty to mówisz. 


	166. Chapter 166

Alec: Zabił bym dla ciebie. 

  
Magnus: Wiem o tym Alexandrze. 

  
Alec: Po prostu powiedz mi kogo chciałbyś żebym zabił i zajmę się tym 

  
Magnus: ... Okej

  
Alec: *przesuwa w stronę Magnusa zdjęcie Lorenzo* Naprawdę, Magnus! Ktokolwiek. Po prostu podaj mi imię. 


	167. Chapter 167

Alec: *przynosi Magnusowi śniadanie do łóżka* Po prostu chciałem żebyś był szczęśliwy... 

  
Magnus: Oh, jesteś taki słodk... 

  
Alec: i nagi. 

  
Alec: Ale wszystko w swoim czasie. 


	168. Chapter 168

*Telefon Alec'a dzwoni* 

  
Jace: Nie mogę uwierzyć, nadal nazywasz Roberta "Tatuś"? 

  
Alec: *odbiera telefon* Cześć Magnus :* 

  
Jace: *Umiera* 


	169. Chapter 169

Magnus: Siri zadzwoń do Alexandra. 

  
Magnus: *panika* Nie! Czekaj! 

  
Siri: Łączenie z "Tatuś". 

  
Magnus: *zawstydzony* 

  
Izzy: Spokojnie, on ciebie też ma tak zapisanego :* 


	170. Chapter 170

Raphael: Dlaczego na twoim telefonie pojawiło się połączenie przychodzące od "Tatuś"? 

  
Magnus: *biegnie do telefonu* Alexander! Nareszcie! 

  
Raphael: Właściwie, mogłem się tego spodziewać... 


	171. Chapter 171

Magnus: Pieprz się! 

  
Alec: Wolałbym pieprzyć Ciebie, proszę. 

  
Magnus: C-co? 

  
Jace: Powiedział, że wolałby pieprzyć ciebie!

  
Izzy: *krzyczy z innego pokoju* Nawet powiedział proszę! 

  
Simon: Powinieneś się zgodzić. To niegrzecznie odmówić jeśli ktoś mówi proszę. 

  
Alec: *Robi oczy szczeniaczka* 

  
Magnus: No dobra... 


	172. Chapter 172

Simon: Co jest najbardziej gejowską rzeczą, którą zrobiłeś? 

  
Magnus: Okej, po pierwsze jego imię to Alexander, a po drugie mój mąż nie lubi bycia nazywanym rzeczą. 


	173. Chapter 173

Magnus: Nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób.

  
Alec: Czyli w jaki sposób?

  
Magnus: Jakbym był całym twoim światem.

  
Alec: Nie wiem jak inaczej mógłbym na ciebie patrzeć.


	174. Chapter 174

*w barze* 

  
Alec: Mogę ci postawić drinka? 

  
Magnus: Alkohol jest bardzo zły dla moich nóg. 

  
Alec: Puchną? 

  
Magnus: Nie. Otwierają się. 


	175. Chapter 175

Jace: Dlaczego Alec leży na podłodze? 

  
Izzy: Jest pijany. 

  
Jace: I... 

  
Izzy: Zobaczył zdjęcie chłopaka Magnusa.

  
Jace: ... ale to on jest chłopakiem Magnusa. 

  
Izzy: Wiem.


	176. Chapter 176

Cichy brat: Powtarzaj za mną-

  
Alec: *spanikowany* za mną. 

  
Cichy brat: ...

  
Cichy brat: *szepcząc do Magnusa* Jesteś pewny, że chcesz go poślubić? 


	177. Chapter 177

Izzy: Co ty cały czas robisz na tym tablecie? Szukasz pierścionka zaręczynowego? 

  
Alec: Pff. Oczywiście, że nie. Nie bądź śmieszna. 

  
Alec: *zamyka 15 kart z propozycjami miejsc na miesiąc poślubny*


	178. Chapter 178

Alec: Bycie gejem nie jest wyborem

  
Alec: *trzymając Magnusa nad głową jak puchar* Ale za to jest grą. 

  
Alec: I JA ją wygrałem!!! 


	179. Chapter 179

*W mieszkaniu Magnusa*

  
Magnus: Weź mnie!

  
Alec: Jak chcesz żebym to zrobił?

  
Magnus: Od tyłu. Weź mnie od tyłu, kochanie.

  
*za drzwiami*

  
Izzy: Nie powinniśmy im teraz przeszkadzać.

  
Jace: Masz 100% rację. Nie chcę tego widzieć.

  
*w pokoju*

  
Alec: *Staje za Magnusem, kładzie dłonie na jego biodrach i podnosi go do góry* Możesz dosięgnąć?

  
Magnus: *wyciągając ramiona najdalej jak może, chwyta opakowanie z brokatem* Tak kochanie! Mam to! 


	180. Chapter 180

Magnus: Dlaczego chcesz mnie za męża. 

  
Alec: Dlatego, że gdy ktoś będzie cię zaczepiać będę mógł powiedzieć "to mój mąż" zanim uderzę go w twarz. 

  
Alec: No i, wiesz, miłość. 


	181. Chapter 181

Magnus: *wywiesza wiadomości "Czy widziałeś Alexandra Lightwooda" dookoła całego miasta* 

  
Raphael: O nie! Czy Alec zaginął? 

  
Magnus: *wycierając pojedynczą łzę z policzka* Nie, uważam po prostu, że każdy powinien go zobaczyć ponieważ jest niesamowity. 


	182. Chapter 182

Magnus: O nie. Na dworze jest tak zimno, a ja zapomniałem zabrać ze sobą kurtkę. Co powinienem teraz zrobić?

  
Alec: Oh, spójrz na to. Zupełnie przypadkiem zabrałem dzisiaj ze sobą dwie kurtki. Myślę, że jest tu gdzieś piękny i zmarznięty mężczyzna, którego mógłbym zapewnić nieco ciepła dzięki mojej dodatkowej kurtce. 


	183. Chapter 183

Alec: Co tak pachnie? Nie mogę oddychać - 

  
Magnus: To moje nowe perfumy. 

  
Alec: - ponieważ twoje piękno zaparło mi dech w piersi. 


	184. Chapter 184

Alec: *przed ślubem z Lydią* Nie obchodzi mnie to. Zrób cokolwiek chcesz, Iz. 

  
~~~

  
Alec: *przed ślubem z Magnus'em* Tematem będzie "złoto i królewski błękit" ludzie! Zmieńcie te zasłony. Te będą się kłócić ze strojem Magnusa. Kto układał te stoły? Poprawcie to! Chcę większy żyrandol. Czy ktoś tutaj ma w ogóle jakąś wizję? O MÓJ BOŻE, Clary! Czy te kwiaty są na środku? Czy my dla ciebie wyglądamy jak głupie cipy? 


	185. Chapter 185

Magnus: *przygładza włosy Alec'a* Jesteś takim słodkim chłopcem. 

  
Alec: *nadal w połowie śpiąc* Mógłbym cię teraz zabić. 

  
Magnus: Wiem <3 


	186. Chapter 186

Alec: O nie, Magnusie, zraniłem cię. 

  
Magnus: To jest w porządku Alec, powiedziałem ci żebyś to zrobił. 

  
Alec: Ale nie wiedziałem, że zrobię ci siniaka

  
Magnus: To się nazywa malinka. 


	187. Chapter 187

Izzy: *poprawia włosy Aleca przed jego randką z Magnusem* 

  
Alec: Pamiętasz jak obiecywałaś, że nie będziesz się trącać w moje życie miłosne? 

  
Izzy: Nie. To zupełnie nie brzmi jak ja. 


	188. Chapter 188

Alec: *po tym co Lorenzo zrobił Magnus'owi* Pamiętajcie, że morderstwo nigdy nie jest dobrą odpowiedzią

  
Jace: Morderstwo jest pytaniem 

  
Alec: a odpowiedź na to pytanie brzmi "tak". 


	189. Chapter 189

Alec: Więc nie mogę mieć teraz innych przyjaciół, dlatego że jesteśmy razem? 

  
Magnus: 

  
Magnus: Alexandrze, nie pozwolę ci zabrać wiewiórek, które wziąłeś z parku do naszego domu!


	190. Chapter 190

*Aline jako dziecko*: Twój tata naprawdę nas nienawidzi...

  
*Alec jako dziecko*: Może jest homofobem? 

  
*Aline jako dziecko*: Alec nie jesteśmy homo...

  
*Alec jako dziecko*: Nie jesteśmy? 

  
\--- 10 lat później ---

  
Aline: Oh, on miał rację. 


	191. Chapter 191

Magnus: Jestem taki zmęczony. Muszę się podładować. 

  
Alec: *podchodzi do niego i całuje go szybko w usta* 

  
Magnus: Teraz mi o wiele lepiej. Dziękuję kochanie. 


	192. Chapter 192

Alec: *krzyczy na całe gardło siedząc w swoim biurze* 

  
Izzy: *wywarza drzwi i wpada do środka z bronią gotową do ataku* Co się dzieje? 

  
Alec: *wybiega z Instytutu* Zapomniałem pocałować Magnusa zanim wyszedłem dzisiaj rano. 


	193. Chapter 193

*w kuchni* 

  
Alec: Jaki jest pierwszy krok? 

  
Magnus: Zdejmij koszulkę. 

  
Alec: ... Magnus, robimy pizzę. 

  
Magnus: I? 

Alec: Okej, jaki jest drugi krok? 

  
Magnus: Rozgrzej piekarnik do 350 stopni.

  
Alec: Myślę, że przejdę od razu do kroku drugiego. 

  
Magnus: Nie! Nie możesz pominąć kroku numer jeden! Jest bardzo istotny! 


	194. Chapter 194

Simon: Magnus, jak udało ci się uwieść Aleca? 

  
Alec: Dlaczego pytasz o to Magnusa? Może to ja jego uwiodłem?

  
Izzy: *śmieje się* Proszę cie 


	195. Chapter 195

Magnus: Ile ty masz? Pięć? *w odniesieniu do lat* 

  
Alec: Tak jestem od ciebie o pięć głów wyższy! 

  
Magnus: ...

  
Alec: ...

  
Magnus: ...

  
Alec: Proszę, nie zabijaj mnie.


	196. Chapter 196

Alec: Ty... masz twarz. 

  
Magnus: Tak. Tak, mam. 

  
Alec: Miałem na myśli, ładną twarz. Masz naprawdę ładną twarz. 

  
Magnus: Uhh, dzięki? 

  
Alec: Proszę zaakceptuj moją próbę flirtu. Ja naprawdę nie wiem co robię... 


	197. Chapter 197

Ragnor: Nazwij czynność niezwiązaną z seksem, która sprawia, że się podniecasz. 

  
Magnus: Kiedy ktoś odpowiada na mój sarkazm jeszcze większym sarkazmem

  
Alec: Nareszcie! Mój talent zostanie doceniony. 


	198. Chapter 198

Magnus: Czy chciałbyś pójść ze mną dzisiaj na randkę? 

  
Alec: Co? 

  
Magnus: Co? Co powiedziałem? 

  
Alec: "Czy chciałbyś pójść ze mną dzisiaj na randkę?" 

  
Magnus: Jasne ;) Przyjdź po mnie o 19:00. 


	199. Chapter 199

Alec: *totalnie poważny* Muszę zrzucić coś z moich ramion. 

  
Magnus: *ze skrzyżowanymi palcami* Czy to twoja koszulka? Proszę powiedz mi, że to twoja koszulka. 


	200. Chapter 200

Alec: *przytrzymuje otwarte drzwi dla Magnusa* Ty pierwszy

  
Magnus: Nie, ty pierwszy. 

  
Alec: Nalegam, ty pierwszy. 

  
Aline: *przepycha się pomiędzy nimi oboma* Ja pierwsza. 


	201. Chapter 201

Magnus: Czekaj! Mówisz mi, że ten pocałunek na twoim ślubie był twoim pierwszym? 

  
Alec: Umm... tak? 

  
Magnus: *szeptem* o ja pierdolę 

  
Alec: Co? 

  
Magnus: Powiedziałem O JA PIERDOLĘ! 


	202. Chapter 202

Alec: Kocham Cie.  
Magnus: Kocham cię bardziej.  
Alec: Nie, to ja kocham cię bardziej.  
Magnus: A ja cię kocham najbardziej na świecie.  
*po chwili*  
Alec: Nie kocham cię.  
Magnus: Nie. Ja ciebie nie kocham bardziej niż ty mnie.  
Alec: Nie kocham cię trzy razy bardziej niż ty mnie.  
Magnus: A, a, a ja ciebie dziesięć!  
Cat: Oni tak zawsze?  
Izzy: Poczekaj do północy. Zaczną się licytować o to, który wiecej razy podczas seksu mówi imię drugiego.  
Jace: Albo jak ostatnio sprawdzali który ma wiecej włosów na klacie.  
Izzy: To mi się akurat podobało.  
Jace:*sugestywne mrugnięcie* Mi też.  
Cat: Aha...


	203. Chapter 203

Alec: Napisz do mnie jak będziesz w domu.   
Magnus: *przytulając Aleca* Ale ja już jestem.   
Alec: Ja... miałem na myśli... *zacina się* dom z... *łamie mu się głos* drzwiami i *nie może znaleźć słów* rzeczami jak to... 


	204. Chapter 204

Rozmowa między 10 letnim Alec'em, 9 letnim Jace'em i 7 letnią Izzy.   
Jace: Chyba się zakochałem.   
Alec: Ja też! W chłopcu!  
Jace: Jesteś chłopakiem, który zakochał się w chłopaku?   
Alec: On jest naprawdę słodki.   
Jace: Oh.   
*chwila ciszy*   
Alec: Chłopcy mogą lubić chłopców. Po prostu nie mogą wziąć z nimi ślubu, bo chłopcy nie mogą wziąć ślubu z chłopcami.   
Izzy: Tak, mogą. Możesz wziąć ślub z kimkolwiek chcesz.   
Alec: Naprawdę?   
Jace: Jasne, moja ciocia ma żonę, więc mam teraz ciocię i cioteczkę!   
Alec: Ok, więc może wezmę z nim ślub.   
Maryse: *wchodząc do pokoju* Nie możesz wziąć ślubu z nikim, masz dziesięć lat! 


	205. Chapter 205

Underhill: No stary, jak tam twoje życie?   
Alec: *wzruszając ramionami* Daj mi chwilkę, zapytam.   
Alec: *krzycząc w stronę kuchni* Magnus, skarbie, czy zechciał byś mi powiedzieć jak tam u ciebie?   
Magnus: *odkrzykując z kuchni* Mam się dobrze kochanie.   
Alec: *nonszalancko* Więc Underhill, wygląda na to, że moje życie ma się dobrze. 


	206. Chapter 206

Alec:*smutny* ... Więc nie jestem ostatnią osobą jaką kiedykolwiek pokochasz?   
Magnus: Oczywiście, że nie.   
Alec: Oh...   
Magnus: Będę kochać nasze dzieci. 


	207. Chapter 207

*podczas randki w restauracji*   
Magnus: Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.   
Magnus: Chcę spróbować BDSM.   
Alec: *przeglądając menu* Nie wydaje mi się żeby to tutaj mieli.   
Alec: Chcesz sprawdzić w innej restauracji? 


	208. Chapter 208

Alec: O co chodzi?   
Magnus: Twoja koszulka.   
Alec: *patrząc na koszulkę* Co jest z nią nie tak?   
Magnus: Jest nadal na tobie. 


	209. Chapter 209

Magnus: Nie wydaje mi się, żeby ta kurtka do ciebie pasowała...   
Magnus: albo ta koszula...   
Magnus: Dobry Boże, te spodnie są po prostu ohydne.  
Alec: Magnus, dlaczego zdejmujesz ze mnie moje ubrania? 


	210. Chapter 210

Magnus: Jeżeli ty i ja bylibyśmy ostatnimi ludźmi na ziemi przespał byś się ze mną?   
Alec: Tak.   
Magnus: A co jeżeli nie uprawiając ze mną seksu mógłbyś przywrócić wszystkich do życia?   
Alec: Nadal kochał bym się z tobą, kochanie. 


	211. Chapter 211

*spotkanie przed misją*   
Alec: Ok, ludzie, słuchajcie. Magnus i ja rozmawialiśmy wczoraj w nocy...   
Jace: Alarm! Rozmowa poduszkowa! W jakiej pozycji? Twarzą w twarz czy na łyżeczkę?   
Alec: JACE!   
Magnus: *szeptem* Na łyżeczkę. 


	212. Chapter 212

Alec: Nienawidzę was wszystkich.   
Alec: *do Magnusa* Poza tobą, ty jesteś sexy.   
Alec: *do Izzy* I poza tobą, ty jesteś dla mnie miła. 


	213. Chapter 213

Magnus: Zawsze jesteś jeden krok przed wszystkimi, co nie?   
Alec: Mam długie nogi, chodzę szybciej, więc tak.   
Alec: *po chwili* ale dla ciebie mogę iść wolniej, kochanie. 


	214. Chapter 214

Izzy: Jesteś idiotą Alec, tak to się robi.   
Izzy: Hej Magnus, chcesz być moim szwagrem?   
Magnus: Jasne, dlaczego by nie  
Alec: Czekaj... czy ty właśnie poprosiłaś Magnusa o rękę za mnie?   
Izzy: Nie dziękuj, big bro ;) 


	215. Chapter 215

Alec: Ej, Bane!   
Magnus: Przestaniesz kiedyś tak do mnie mówić?   
Alec: Tak, zapewne, kiedy będziesz "Lightwood". 


	216. Chapter 216

Magnus: Nikt mnie nie kocha...   
Alec: ... Jesteś tego pewien?   
Magnus: Tak, jestem te-  
Alec: *klęczy na jednym kolanie z wyciągniętym pierścionkiem* CZY JESTEŚ TEGO PEWNY?? 


	217. Chapter 217

Magnus: Jeśli ja i Jace tonęli byśmy, kogo byś uratował.   
Alec: *zmieszany* Ummm...   
Magnus: ... No kogo?   
Alec: Chyba został bym na brzegu, bo Jace i ty... Oboje świetnie pływacie...   
Magnus: ... nie tego się spodziewałem...   
Jace: *śmiejąc się* Lepiej żeby został na brzegu bo to jego musieli byśmy ratować!   
Magnus:*zdziwiony* ... co?   
Alec: *zawstydzony* nie umiem pływać... 


	218. Chapter 218

Magnus: *krzyczy* Mój mąż jest przystojniejszy od twojego.  
Alec: *krzyczy* Kpisz? To mój mąż jest przystojniejszy od twojego.  
Izzy: *zmęczona* Znowu to samo? Może nie trzeba było im pozwolić brać tego ślubu... 


	219. Chapter 219

Alec: Jestem dobrym liderem z powodu mojej racjonalności. Nie uciekam się do przemocy, aby rozwiązać konflikt.  
Magnus: Ktoś był dla mnie zły  
Alec: *łapiąc za łuk i miecz* Idę zabić tą sukę. 


	220. Chapter 220

Alec: Bycie gejem to nie wybór  
Alec: *wskazując na Magnusa noszącego pierścień Lightwood'ów* Ale to gra i to ja WYGRAŁEM! 


	221. Chapter 221

Alec: Czy chcesz się przytulić?  
Magnus: * ze złością * Nie.  
Alec: Czy słyszałeś w ogóle, co powiedziałem?   
Magnus: Tak.  
Alec: Co powiedziałem?   
Magnus: Czy chcesz się przytulić?  
Alec: Cóż ... jeśli nalegasz. *owija ramiona dookoła Magnusa*  
Magnus: ...  
Magnus: ...  
Magnus: *delikatnie uśmiecha się*  
Magnus: * przytula go z powrotem * 


	222. Chapter 222

Clary: *do Magnusa* Więc? Jakieś pomysły jak poderwać Lightwooda?   
Magnus: *zmieszany* Eee, dlaczego miał bym podrywać Lightwooda?   
Clary: Wszyscy widzą jak wodzisz za nim spojrzeniem. Jestem pewna, że jesteś w nim zakochany.   
Magnus: *olśnienie* A! Masz na myśli Alexandra nie Jace'a!   
Magnus: Nie muszę go już podrywać.   
Alec: Oczywiście, że musisz mnie podrywać, tak samo jak ja ciebie.   
Alec: To, że ze sobą sypiamy nie oznacza, że możemy przestać się starać.   
Malec: *kiss* 


	223. Chapter 223

Alec: *ćwiczy taniec*   
Alec: *muczy pod nosem* Raz, dwa, trzy. Raz, dwa, trzy...  
Magnus: *obserwuje go stojąc w drzwiach* Przydała by ci się może pomoc?   
Alec: *zaskoczony* Magnus!   
Magnus: To jak? Pomocna dłoń w tańcu?   
Alec: *smutny* To miała być niespodzianka...   
Magnus: Więc będę udawał odpowiednio zaskoczonego kiedy mi zaprezentujesz swoje nowo nabyte umiejętności.  
Magnus: *kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Aleca*   
Alec: *obejmuje Magnusa ramieniem* Dziękuję  
Magnus: Zawsze do usług 


	224. Chapter 224

Magnus: *płacze* 

Alec: Na Anioła! Kochanie, powiedz mi co mogę zrobić, żebyś poczuł się lepiej. 

xxxxx

Ktokolwiek inny: *płacze* 

Alec: Trzymaj swoje obrzydliwe łzy w swoich oczach, tam gdzie jest ich miejsce.


	225. Chapter 225

Magnus: Po co kupować koce, jeśli możemy przytulać się żeby dzielić się ciepłem? 

Alec: Po co kupować poduszki, jeśli możesz położyć głowę na mojej klatce? 

Magnus: Po co kupować ręczniki, jeśli możesz chodzić nago po mieszkaniu dopóki nie wyschniesz? 

Izzy: Proszę przestańcie mówić w ten sposób w IKEA! 


	226. Chapter 226

*Podczas gry w Monopoly* 

Magnus: Chciałbym kupić tą własność, ale nie posiadam wystarczającej ilości pieniędzy. Czy bank zaakceptuje dziesięć całusów w zamian za to? 

Alec, będący bankiem: Bank akceptuje twoją ofertę. 

Simon: Chłopaki, proszę. To jest wbrew zasadom... 


	227. Chapter 227

*grając w "nigdy w życiu nie..."*

///Ogólnie gra polega na tym, że jedna osoba mówi czego nigdy w życiu nie robiła (np. Nigdy w życiu nie piłem energetyka), a pozostałe osoby, jeśli to robiły podnoszą rękę (lub w innych wersjach piją shota). - polecam, na prawde fajna gierka i można się ciekawych rzeczy o ludziach dowiedzieć :P ///

Simon: Nigdy w życiu nie byłem zakuty w kajdanki... 

Magnus & Alec: *podnoszą ręce*

Simon: przez policjanta.

Magnus & Alec: *powoli opuszczają ręce* 

Izzy: Och, chcę o tym usłyszeć. *podnosi rękę* 

xxxxx

Jace: Nigdy w życiu nie czytałem książki... 

Magnus & Alec: *podnoszą ręce* 

Jace: z penisem w czyichś ustach. 

Magnus: *opuszcza rękę* 

Alec: *trzyma dłoń w górze* 

xxxxx 

Jace: Nigdy w życiu nie zaliczyłem sześciu orgazmów w jedną noc

Magnus: *sięga po rękę Aleca i podnosi ją* 

Magnus: *szeptem do Aleca* Walentynki

Alec: Faktycznie 

Alec: *podnosi rękę*


	228. Chapter 228

Alec: Czas wstawać.   
Magnus: Jeszcze pięć minut  
Alec: *wraca pod kołdrę i przytula mocno Magnusa* W porządku, więc jeszcze pięć minut.   
xxx   
Alec: Czas wstawać.   
Jace: Jeszcze pięć minut.   
Alec: *wyciąga łuk i celuje strzałą w Jace'a* Może nie usłyszałeś mnie za pierwszy razem. Czas wstawać. 


	229. Chapter 229

Asmodeus: Jestem tu dla ciebie, synu.   
Magnus: *wyciąga flet* Zagraj na tym.   
Asmodeus: ... Nie wiem jak grać.   
Magnus: ALE MYŚLAŁEŚ, ŻE MOŻESZ POGRYWAĆ SOBIE ZE MNĄ, SUKO??! 


	230. Chapter 230

Alec: To jest niebezpieczne. Może powinniśmy trzymać się za ręce? Wiesz, dla bezpieczeństwa.   
Magnus: Oczywiście, to świetny pomysł.   
Magnus: *łapie dłoń Aleca*   
Magnus & Alec: *przechodzą przez ulicę. 


	231. Chapter 231

Magnus: Więc Alexandrze. Dom czy sub?   
Alec: Naprawdę musisz pytać?   
Magnus: ...   
Alec: Domino's! Wiesz, że kocham pizzę.   
Magnus: ...  
Alec: Ale całkowicie możemy pójść do Subway'a jeśli chcesz.   
/// dom - to (eng) skrót od dominujący, sub- to (eng) skrót od uległy ;) ///


	232. Chapter 232

Magnus: Alexandrze, kocham cię, ale naprawdę nie uważam, że twój plan jest najlepszą możliwością.   
Alec: Wiesz jak bardzo cię kocham, ale się mylisz.   
Magnus: Oczywiście, że ja również bardzo cię kocham, ale powinieneś mnie posłuchać.   
Alec: W porządku, miłości mojego życia. Powiedz mi co chcesz zrobić?   
Izzy: *oniemiała obserwuje ich* Naprawdę? Czy tak się kłócicie? 


	233. Chapter 233

Simon: Tak, seks jest fajny, ale czy kiedykolwiek byłeś traktowany poważnie przez wszystkich?  
Maia: Tak, seks jest fajny, ale czy kiedykolwiek dostałeś pozycję lidera, na którą zasługujesz?  
Clary: Tak, seks jest fajny, ale czy kiedykolwiek miałeś rodzeństwo, które nie ma dziwnej obsesji na punkcie ciebie?  
Alec: Tak, seks jest fajny, ale...  
Alec: *spogląda na Magnusa* tak naprawdę seks jest niesamowity. 


	234. Chapter 234

Magnus: Masz tutaj naprawdę ładną parę oczu.  
Alec: *wzdychając cicho* Czy naprawdę musiałeś mnie obudzić o czwartej rano, żeby mi to powiedzieć?  
Magnus: Tak. 


	235. Chapter 235

Magnus: Tatusiu podaj sól.   
Asmodeusz: Oczywi-  
Alec: Oczywiście kochanie!   
Asmodeus: W takim przypadku czym ja jestem? Workiem ziemniaków?   
Alec: Nie, jesteś kawałkiem gówna. 


	236. Chapter 236

*telefon Magnusa zaczyna dzwonić*   
*Połączenie przychodzące od: Tatuś*  
Asmodeus: Magnus, kto do k- dzwoni do ciebie? Przecież siedzę tutaj.   
Magnus: *Odbiera połączenie* Cześć, Alexandrze.   
Asmodeus: *wraca do Edomu* 


	237. Chapter 237

*Malec opowiada o czymś komuś*   
Alec: Prawdopodobnie powinniśmy się pocałować.   
Magnus: Zdecydowanie powinniśmy. Stanowi to bardzo ważną część historii.   
Malec: *całują się przez następne dziesięć minut* 


	238. Chapter 238

*Magnus wraca ze spotkania z Maryse*   
Magnus: Tatusiu jestem w domu!   
Alec: Cześć Magnus!   
Asmodeus: Cześć Magnus!   
Asmodeus: Czekaj... co? 


	239. Chapter 239

Magnus: Chciałbym żebyś był tam gdzie są moje emocje.   
Alec: W twoim sercu?   
Magnus: Zakopany bardzo głęboko we mnie. 


	240. Chapter 240

Alec: Przestań patrzeć na mojego penisa, Magnus!  
Magnus: Przestań mieć wzwód!   
Alec: Przestań być tak pociągający! 


	241. Chapter 241

Magnus: *wchodzi do biura Aleca kulejąc*   
Jace: Jesteś ranny? Dlaczego kulejesz?   
Magnus: Co? Nie, nie jestem ranny  
Jace: Więc dlaczego kulejesz?   
Magnus: ...   
Jace: No weź! Nie w instytucie! 


	242. Chapter 242

*obserwują ptaki*   
Alec: *podekscytowany* Spójrz, to chyba orzeł. Jest taki piękny...   
Alec: A ten tam! To chyba jastrząb!   
Alec: O! A ten to dzięcioł.   
Magnus: Wiesz jaki jest najpiękniejszy ptak jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałem?   
Alec: *zainteresowany* Nieee  
Magnus: *sugestywne spojrzenie na krocze Aleca*   
Alec: *rumieni się*   
Jace: No weźcie! Przestańcie być gejami na pięć minut! 


	243. Chapter 243

Alec: *wychodzi z biura*   
Jace: Co się stało? Twoje włosy są naprawdę niechlujne.  
Alec: Moje włosy zawsze są niechlujne.   
Jace: Nie, teraz są bardzo niechlujne. ..   
Magnus: *wychodzi z biura Aleca zapinając koszulę*   
Jace: Ach! To wszystko tłumaczy. 


	244. Chapter 244

Jace: Jonathan planuje atak...  
Alec: Nie obchodzi mnie t...  
Jace: ... tego samego dnia co twój ślub.   
Alec: *wybiega z instytutu w pełni uzbrojony w przeciągu 10 sekund* Zabiję tą sukę. 


	245. Chapter 245

Izzy: Jonathan przyzwie armię demonów.   
Alec: Cóż, lepiej dla niego żeby nie robił tego w ten weekend.   
Izzy: Dlaczego?   
Alec: Mamy z Magnusem zaplanowaną degustację ciast. 


	246. Chapter 246

Magnus: Nie mogę przestać myśleć o Alexandrze.   
Asmodeus: Masz precla.   
Magnus: *zaczyna płakać* Alec lubił skręcać się jak precel.   
Asmodeus: Co do cho... 


	247. Chapter 247

Alec: Jace, chcę cię poprosić, żebyś był moim drużbą na ślubie.   
Jace: Znowu?   
Alec:Znowu.   
Alec: Tylko tym razem zadbaj żeby nikt nam nie przerwał.   
Jace: ...   
Alec: bo przysięgam na Anioła, uciekniemy z Magnusem do Vegas! 


	248. Chapter 248

Brat Zachariasz: Oto czas byście powiedzieli swoje przysięgi.   
Magnus: *wyciąga dziesięcio stronowy esej* Nie bądź onieśmielony Alexandrze, po prostu napisałem to co przyszło mi do głowy.   
Alec: *wyciąga trzy wielkie segregatory z notatkami* Oh, skarbie, to będzie onieśmielające dla ciebie, nie dla mnie. 


	249. Chapter 249

Brat Zachariasz: Możesz teraz pocałować pana młodego.   
Malec: *całują się*   
Brat Zachariasz: ...  
Malec: *nadal się całują*   
Brat Zachariasz: ...  
Wszyscy: ...  
Brat Zachariasz: Okej. Tyle wystarczy!   
Malec: *całują się jeszcze bardziej intensywnie*   
Brat Zachariasz: Hej! Stop! Powiedziałem STOP!!   
Wszyscy: ...  
Jace: *szeptem do Izzy* Może zaczniemy przyjęcie bez nich? 


	250. Chapter 250

Brat Zachariasz: Jeśli ktokolwiek zna powód przez który tych dwoje nie powinno zostać związanych węzłem małżeńskim, niech przemówi teraz lub zamilknie na wieki.   
Magnus & Alec: *intensywnie obserwują przedstawicieli Clave*   
Alec: *słowa wyrażane jego spojrzeniem* Potrafię wystrzelić pięć strzał w jednej chwili. Nie chcecie mnie zdenerwować.   
Magnus: *słowa wyrażane jego spojrzeniem* Mogę was pozbawić przytomności w sekundę i wysłać was portalem tak jak Asmodeusa.   
Clave: ...   
Brat Zachariasz: Ogłaszam was więc mężem i mężem. 


	251. Chapter 251

Clary: O! Spadająca gwiazdka! Szybko! Pomyślcie życzenie!   
Alec: Magnus właśnie został moim mężem. Wszystkie moje życzenia się spełniły.   
Magnus: *całując Aleca w policzek* Moje również. 


	252. Chapter 252

Catarina: ...   
Jaszczurka/Lorenzo: ...   
Catarina: ...   
Jaszczurka/Lorenzo:   
Alec: Więc, TO naprawdę jest Lorenzo?   
Catarina: Tak  
Alec: Okej. Zostawmy go tak na jeszcze kilka dni.   
Jaszczurka/Lorenzo: *przerażenie*   
Catarina: Właściwie... Mi też podoba się ta opcja.   
Alec & Catarina: *zostawiają jaszczurkę w terrarium*   
Catarina: I jak tam przygotowania do ślubu? 


	253. Chapter 253

*W Edomie*  
Lilith: Mój syn wygnał mnie, a później próbował mnie zabić.   
Magnus: Na anioła! Zamknij się, Lilith! Powinienem brać ślub w tym momencie! 


	254. Chapter 254

Brat Zachariasz: Alexandrze, proszę powiedź swoją przysięgę.   
Alec: *uśmiecha się* Magnusie Bane...   
Magnus: *zaczyna płakać*   
Alec: *szeptem do Magnusa* Nie powinieneś jeszcze płakać.   
Magnus: Po prostu się zamknij i powiedz mi jak bardzo mnie kochasz. 


	255. Chapter 255

Catarina: ...   
Jaszczurka/Lorenzo: ...  
Catarina: ...  
Jaszczurka/Lorenzo: ...  
Catarina: ...  
Jaszczurka/Lorenzo: ...  
Madzie: Mogę go zatrzymać? 


	256. Chapter 256

Alec: Cały świat to śmieci, a każda osoba ma zamiar uczynić moje życie nieszczęśliwym.   
Simon: Co mu się stało?   
Izzy: Nie otrzymał jeszcze swojej dziennej dawki Magnusa. 


	257. Chapter 257

Alec: Nawet ja bym się ze sobą nie umówił.   
Magnus: Twoje standardy muszą być więc niesamowicie wysokie.   
Alec: *płacze* 


	258. Chapter 258

Izzy: Okej Alec, zagramy w "zabiję, poślubię, przelecę", ok?   
Izzy: Więc musisz wybrać...   
Alec: Zabiję Lorenzo, poślubię Magnusa, przelecę Magnusa.   
Izzy: Lorenzo nie jest nawet opcją.   
Alec: Więc uczyń go opcją, ponieważ zabiję tego dupka. 


	259. Chapter 259

Alec: *opada na jedno kolano* 

Magnus: OMG! CZEKAŁEM NA TEN DZIEŃ! 

Alec: Na dzień kiedy zawiążę sznurówkę? 

*** 

Alec: *opada na jedno kolano* 

Magnus: *wstrzymuje oddech* 

Alec: Wiem, wiem, to straszne, że upuściłem mój tablet, ale bez strachu, wszystko jest w porządku. 

*** 

Alec: *opada na jedno kolano* 

Magnus: Co to ma być? Tym razem robisz wypady*?

Alec: Yea...

Magnus: ...

Alec: ...

Magnus: ...

Alec: Robię wypady prosząc cię o rękę. 

Magnus: TY MAŁY POTWORZE, OCZYWIŚCIE, ŻE ZA CIEBIE WYJDĘ!! 


	260. Chapter 260

Alec: Magnus i ja zerwaliśmy ze sobą. 

Mama Lightwood: *idąca do mieszkania Magnusa z rodzinnym pierścieniem Lightwood'ów* Nie na mojej warcie! Jak nie ty to ja się mu oświadczę!!


	261. Chapter 261

Alec: Mam ślub do zaplanowania. 

Magnus: Ja też chcę zaplanować nasz ślub! 

Alec: Nie! Ty się oświadczyłeś! Nie odważysz się zabrać mi również tej przyjemności! 


	262. Chapter 262

Alec: *biorąc ślub z Lydią* Uhhh, Yea... Izzy możesz się tym zająć? 

Alec: *biorąc ślub z Magnusem* NIE MÓW DO MNIE! NIE PRZESZKADZAJ MI! NAWET NA MNIE NIE PATRZ! MAM ŚLUB DO ZAPLANOWANIA! I OBIECUJĘ WAM. TO BĘDZIE NIESAMOWITE. DOKŁADNIE TAK JAK OSOBA Z KTÓRĄ BIORĘ ŚLUB!!! 


	263. Chapter 263

Wszyscy inni: Musimy powstrzymać Jonathana. 

Alec: Odpieprzcie się! Mam ślub do zaplanowania! 


	264. Chapter 264

*słuchając muzyki*

Magnus: Nadal tracę rozum słuchając naszych piosenek ślubnych. 

Alec: Za każdym razem gdy słucham naszych piosenek ślubnych nie jestem w stanie powstrzymać łez. 

Magnus: *wycierając łzę, łamiącym głos* To żenujące. 


	265. Chapter 265

*Alec po obejrzeniu Frozen*

Alec: Ulepimy dziś bałwana? No chodź zrobimy to...

Magnus: *patrząc przez okno, na zewnątrz środek lata, gorąco!!* Jasne!

Magnus: * pstryka palcami sprawiając, że na całe miasto spada śnieg* Chodźmy kochanie!

Alec: *podekscytowany* Jeeej!

Malec: *budują razem zajebiaszczego bałwana*

Reszta miasta: *wtf? Zaskoczeni śniegiem*


	266. Chapter 266

Alec: *podekscytowany* O! Spójrz na to Magnus. Kojarzysz te podpowiedzi jak utworzyć swoje imię ninja czy innego mistycznego stwora?

Magnus: *zmieszany* Taaak...

Alec: Ok, no to znalazłem nowy. Pokazuje jak utworzyć swoje gejowskie imie. Chcesz spróbować?

Magnus: *zaintrygowany* Jasne.

Alec: Ok, więc bierzemy twoje aktualne imię i *klęka na jedno kolano, wyciągając pierścionek z kieszeni* dodajemy moje nazwisko.

Magnus: *płacze* Podoba mi się.

Malec: *kisss*


	267. Chapter 267

Magnus: Chcesz zaprosić na ślub Roberta? 

Alec: *bawiąc się pierścionkiem zaręczynowym* Jakiego Roberta? 

Magnus: Twojego ojca... Roberta Lightwooda? 

Alec: Nie znam żadnego Roberta. 


	268. Chapter 268

Alec: Nareszcie możemy spędzić trochę czasu razem.

Magnus: Tak, tylko ty i ja, Alexandrze. To będzie niesa...

Jace: *wchodzi do pokoju* 

Alec: *wzdycha* 

Magnus: *pstryka palcami* 

Jace: *ucieka z pokoju goniony przez stado kaczek* 

Alec: ... To na czym skończyliśmy? 


	269. Chapter 269

Robert: Więc nadal jesteś z tym Czarownikiem? 

Alec: Myślę, że powinieneś przemyśleć to co właśnie powiedziałeś, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jesteś właśnie na naszym weselu, na które nikt cię nie zapraszał. 

Robert: ... Taaa. Teraz przynajmniej masz jaja. 


	270. Chapter 270

Izzy: Magnus, próbuję właśnie wybrać dla Aleca garnitur na ślub. Jak myślisz w czym wygląda najlepiej? 

Magnus: Nago, owinięty w złotą jedwabną pościel, w chwili gdy promienie słońca delikatnie muskają jego skórę wydobywając z niej niesamowitą, magiczną wręcz barwę... 

Alec: Magnus! 

Izzy & Wszyscy w zasięgu słuchu: *rumienią się* 


	271. Chapter 271

Simon: Myślisz, że któryś z nich wystraszy się i ucieknie przed ślubem? 

*w tej samej chwili Malec*

Magnus: Czekać? Dlaczego musimy czekać? Pobierzmy się dzisiaj! Albo nawet teraz! Poślub mnie teraz! 

Alec: Załóżmy rodzinę! Ile dzieci chciałbyś mieć, Mags? 

*z powrotem u Sizzy* 

Izzy: Nie, myślę, że są w porządku. 


	272. Chapter 272

Alec: Zamierzam znaleźć sposób żeby sprowadzić Magnusa z Edomu. 

Izzy: WoW! Naprawdę jesteś zdeterminowany. 

Alec: Oczywiście. Kocham go. 

Alec: ... Poza tym, już dokonałem bezzwrotnych wpłat za kwiaty i ciasto. 


	273. Chapter 273

Alec: Kocham cię. 

Magnus: A czego tu nie kochać? 


	274. Chapter 274

Raphael: Lightwood skopie Ci za to dupę, Magnus. 

Magnus: Nieee, Alexander za bardzo lubi mój tyłek :* 


	275. Chapter 275

Alec: Nie mogę powiedzieć, co jest bardziej żałosne. Fakt, że rozpocząłeś walkę z grupą dzieci na placu zabaw czy fakt, że z nimi przegrałeś.

Magnus: One miały patyki! 


	276. Chapter 276

Alec: W tej chwili macie wszyscy przestać!! 

Wszyscy: *zamierają, przestają oddychać i mrugać*

Magnus: *przystaje głaskać Aleca po włosach, próbuje wyciągnąć dłoń z jego kędziorków* 

Alec: *łapiąc rękę Magnusa i odkładając ją na swoją głowę* Nie ty Magnus, ty nie przestawaj.


	277. Chapter 277

Izzy: Naprawdę musiałeś zamienić Jace'a w żabę? 

Magnus: Nie było cię tutaj! Nie słyszałaś co on powiedział do mnie!! 

Alec: Co powiedział? 

Magnus: "więc co zrobisz? Zamienisz mnie w żabę?" 

Alec: Właściwie... słusznie. 


	278. Chapter 278

Magnus: *śpiewa* Nie boję się gdy ciemno jest, ojciec za rękę prowadzi mnie...

Alec: *trzymając go za rękę* Nie jestem twoim ojcem.

Ale: Jestem twoim tatusiem.

Magnus: *rumieni się*


	279. Chapter 279

Magnus: ...

Alec: O czym myślisz?

Magnus: O tobie

Magnus: zawsze o tobie

Magnus: czasem nagim

Magnus: czasem nie

Magnus: to zależy...


	280. Chapter 280

Ktokolwiek: *flirtuje z Magnusem*

Alec: *patrzy na nich w milczeniu*

Jace: Jesteś dzisiaj bardzo cichy, Alec.

Alec: *nadal patrząc na nich* Nikt głośno nie planuje morderstwa.


	281. Chapter 281

Magnus: Potrzebuje pięciolitrowego słowa określającego rozczarowanie.

Alec: Simon.

Magnus: ...

Magnus: Pasuje...


	282. Chapter 282

Izzy: Dlaczego jedyne zwroty jakie znasz po indonezyjsku to "nie przestawaj", "mocniej" i "dalej"?

Alec: No wiesz...

Magnus: *śmieje się z jego zakłopotania*


	283. Chapter 283

Alec: Czy to krew?

Magnus: Nie?

Alec: To nie jest pytanie na które możesz odpowiedzieć innym pytaniem!


	284. Chapter 284

Magnus: Twoje włosy to jeden wielki bałagan.

Alec: A ty je takimi kochasz

Magnus: Doprawdy?

Alec: Uh-huh. Wiem, że bawisz się nimi gdy myślisz, że śpię.

Magnus: *rumieni się* Ja...

Alec: Nie martw się. *Mruga* Kocham gdy bawisz się moimi włosami.


	285. Chapter 285

Simon: Możesz sobie wyobrazić umawianie się z celebrytą?

Alec: Jestem dosłownie mężem celebryty.


	286. Chapter 286

Alec: *siedzi w swoim biurze, zupełnie zagubiony w myślach*

Jace: O czym myślisz?

Alec: O obiedzie... Właściwie to o deserze...

Jace: Magnus nie umie gotować? Myślałem, że jest dobry we wszystkim. Co planujesz zrobić?

Alec: *Myśląc o nagim Magnusie przywiązanym do stołu w kuchni* coś gorącego...

Jace: Lepiej nie próbuj znowu z meksykańskim jedzeniem, ostatnim razem Ci nie wyszło.


	287. Chapter 287

Lorenzo: Pierdol się, Bane!

Magnus: Nie, dziękuję. Mam już od tego Alexandra.

Alec & Magnus: *całują się*


	288. Chapter 288

Magnus: Czy ten strój sprawia, że wyglądam na niskiego?

Alec: Nie.

Alec: Stanie obok mnie sprawia, że wyglądasz na niskiego.

Magnus: *rumieni się ze złości*

Alec: I kocham to.


	289. Chapter 289

Jace: Alec, nawet nie udawaj, że nie jesteś typem osoby, która posiada listę osób z którymi spała.

Alec: To prawda, mam coś takiego. Nazywa się aktem ślubnym.

Magnus & Alec: *całują się* 


	290. Chapter 290

Jace: Znalazłem dźwignię z napisem "Niebezpieczeństwo! Nie włączać".

Alec: I nie włączyłeś jej?

Jace: Oczywiście, że włączyłem!

~Kilka minut później~

Alec: Obiecałem Magnusowi, że nie zrobimy nic głupiego.

Izzy: Dlaczego miałbyś tak go okłamywać?


	291. Chapter 291

Magnus: Nienawidzę go!

Alec: Ja też.

Magnus: Nawet nie wiesz o kim mówię...

Alec: To nie ma znaczenia. Ty go nienawidzisz, ja go nienawidzę, nienawidzimy go razem. Solidarność, kochanie.

Magnus & Alec: *całują się*


	292. Chapter 292

Magnus: *w trakcie obiadu* Dlaczego zdjąłeś swoją koszulkę, Jace?

Jace: Nie możesz ubrudzić koszulki jedzeniem, jeśli nie masz jej na sobie.

Magnus: *do Aleca* Bardzo podoba mi się ten sposób myślenia. Co ty na to, żeby zadbać o nasze biedne koszulki, które mogą zostać ubrudzone w trakcie jedzenia.

Alec: *podążając tym samym tropem* A co z naszymi zagrożonymi spodniami? Myślę, że je też powinniśmy zdjąć.


	293. Chapter 293

Magnus: Nie możesz mi tego dłużej robić. *Mówi z cieknącym nosem i czerwonymi oczami, kaszląc co chwilę*

Alec: Co dokładnie?

Magnus: To! *Próbuje odsunąć się od Aleca karmiącego go rosołem*

Alec: Otwórz.

Magnus: Nie! Jestem potężnym czarow-w-uh...em.

Alec: *umieszcza łyżkę w jego ustach gdy tylko ma taką możliwość*

Alec: Kim jesteś? Co powiedziałeś?

Magnus: *wzdycha* Jestem potę-ę-uhhmm...

Alec: *umieszcza kolejną łyżkę w jego ustach*

Cat: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że za każdym razem daje się na to nabrać...


	294. Chapter 294

Magnus: Czy to moje buty?

Alec: Tak mamy taki sam rozmiar...

Alec: *patrzy na ciało Magnusa*

Alec: butów.


	295. Chapter 295

*w klubie*

Ktokolwiek: Mogę kupić ci drinka?

Alec: *wyciąga z kieszeni zdjęcie Magnusa* To jest mój mąż.

Ktokolwiek: *wycofując się* Oh, przepraszam.

Maya: Wystarczyłoby powiedzieć "nie".

Alec: Nie wydaje mi się.

Maya: Chcesz po prostu wykorzystać każdą nadarzającą się okazję, żeby pochwalić się, że Magnus to twój mąż, czyż nie?

Alec: No i co w związku z tym?


	296. Chapter 296

*w sklepie*

Alec: *krzycząc z alejki z owocami* Hej! Mężu pomóż mi wybrać jabłka.

Magnus: *biegnąc w jego kierunku* Już idę mężu!

\---

*w kawiarni*

Barista: Mogę poprosić imię?

Alec: Lightwood-Bane

Magnus: Ja również jestem Lightwood-Bane.

\---

Alec: To dziwne, jak obcy ludzie są w stanie stwierdzić, że jesteśmy małżeństwem.

Magnus: To prawda. Bardzo zastanawiające...

Izzy: Wy dosłownie nosicie koszulki z napisem "Mąż #1" i "Mąż #2" w tej chwili.


	297. Chapter 297

Maryse: Więc? Kiedy zamierzacie mieć dziecko?

Alec: Staramy się każdej nocy, ale nie wiem co robimy źle.

Maryse: ...

Maryse: Alexandrze, sprawiasz, że zaczynam się o ciebie martwić.

Alec: Oh, przepraszam, mamo. To był żart. Adoptowaliśmy właśnie dziesiąte dziecko.

Maryse: ... Co?


	298. Chapter 298

Alec: Hej, jak nazywa się nasza sąsiadka?

Magnus: Jej koty nazywają się Gwiazdeczka i Mafinka.

Alec: Nie o to pytałem.

Magnus: To informacje, które posiadam.


	299. Chapter 299

Jace: Dlaczego Alec i Magnus siedzą plecami do siebie?

Izzy: Kłucą się ze sobą.

Jace: Więc dlaczego oni nadal trzymają się za ręce?

Izzy: Kłótnia sprawiła, że zrobili się smutni.


	300. Chapter 300

Alec: Dlaczego twoje buty są mokre?

Magnus: Tam była kałuża.

Alec: Dlaczego w nią wszedłeś?

Magnus: To była kałuża. 


	301. Chapter 301

Ragnor: Czy polizałbyś kutasa Aleca za milion dolarów?

Magnus: Tak, ale mnie chyba na to nie stać...

Ragnor: N-nie! Miałem na myśli, że dostaniesz milion-

Magnus: ...


	302. Chapter 302

Alec: *wkrada się do pokoju przez okno*

Maryse: *obraca się na krześle i włącza światło* Zechcesz mi powiedzieć gdzie byłeś całą noc?

Alec: B-byłem z Magnusem.

Magnus: *obraca się na drugim krześle*

Alec: ...


	303. Chapter 303

Alec: *rzuca kamyczkami w okno Magnusa*

Magnus: *krzyczy* Nie bez powodu masz telefon!

*Trzask*

Magnus: *otwierając okno* CZY TY WŁAŚNIE RZUCIŁEŚ TELEFONEM W OKNO?!?!


	304. Chapter 304

Magnus: Wyglądasz jak mój pierwszy mąż.

Alec: A ile razy brałeś ślub?

Magnus: Nigdy.

Alec: ...

Magnus: ...

Alec: OMG! TAAAK!


	305. Chapter 305

Cat: Dlaczego Magnus płacze w łazience?

Izzy: Jest pijany.

Cat: I?

Izzy: Usłyszał, że Alec ma męża.

Cat: Przecież on jest mężem Aleca.

Izzy: Wiem.


	306. Chapter 306

Magnus: Myślę, że zanim zaczniemy się oficjalnie spotykać powinienem przedstawić Ci moje dzieci.

Alec: Chwila co?

Alec: Dzieci?

Alec: Co?!?

Magnus: Simona myślę, że znasz.

Magnus: Raphaela też już miałeś okazję spotkać.

Magnus: O a to jest wilkołak, którego ostatnio spotkałem wędrującego po mieście.

Magnus: O! A to...


	307. Chapter 307

Alec: *kicha*

Magnus: Kocham cię.

Alec: Miałeś na myśli "na zdrowie"?

Magnus: Słyszałeś.


	308. Chapter 308

Magnus: *dzwoni na policję*

Alec: Nie rób tego...

Magnus: Halo? Policja?

Magnus: Chcę zgłosić przestępstwo.

Alec: To zdecydowanie nie jest legalne

Policja: O co chodzi?

Magnus: To mój chłopak...

Magnus: On...

Alec: Magnus nie...

Magnus: UKRADŁ MOJE SERCE!!!


	309. Chapter 309

Alec/w pracy: *Niszczy młodszych Nocnych Łowców podczas treningów*

Alec/w pracy: *Niszczy marzenia swoich podwładnych*

Alec/w pracy: *Dosłownie niszczy pewność siebie wszystkich, którzy muszą przyjść do jego biura by załatwić jakąkolwiek sprawę* 

Alec/po pracy: *całuję Magnusa w policzek gdy tylko się widzą*

Alec/po pracy: *Pomaga Madzie z matematyką*

Alec/po pracy: *Robi kawę osobie, która ma nocną zmianę przy radarach*


	310. Chapter 310

Izzy: Em, Alec?...

Izzy: Muszę cię o coś zapytać.

Alec: M-hhm?

Izzy: Jesteś gejem?

Alec: *oburzony* Co? Nie! Oczywiście, że nie. Skąd w ogóle taki pomysł?

Izzy: *Patrzy na Aleca i Magnusa zwiniętych razem na kanapie pod jednym kocem karmiących siebie nawzajem owocami*

Izzy: Nie wiem... Tak tylko pomyślałam... Bo ty i Magnus *sugestywne spojrzenie*

Alec: Aaaa!

Alec: Nie. Nadal nie jestem gejem. Jestem Magnusoseksualny.


	311. Chapter 311

Alec: *zmienia swoje hasło do komputera*

Alec: *Nowe hasło: Magnus*

Komputer: Hasło jest zbyt krótkie.

Alec: *Nowe hasło: MagnusBane*

Komputer: Hasło nie może być takie samo jak dotychczasowe hasło.

Alec: *Nowe hasło: MagnusLightwood-Bane*

Komputer: Hasło zostało zmienione.


	312. Chapter 312

Magnus: *idzie do kuchni z dzieckiem na biodrze*

Alec: *z kanapy w salonie* Magnus? Skąd masz to dziecko?

Magnus: Ktoś zostawił je w sklepie.

Alec: *wstaje z kanapy* Jak je nazwiemy?

Magnus: Hmm. *Rozgląda się po mieszkaniu* Mamy już Alexandra juniora, Cat, Diego, Eleonorę, Francesco, Gaunta, Helen, Irmę, Jadwigę, Max'a, Natashę, Olafa, Priscillę, Ragnora, Santago, Tamarę, Wiktorię i Zeldę...

Alec: Brakuje tylko czegoś na literę "B"?


	313. Chapter 313

Jace: Jesteś pewien, że chcesz, żeby Alec się do ciebie wprowadził? Jeśli to zrobisz na pewno zobaczy cię bez makijażu!

Magnus: *zmieszany* Nie mam teraz na sobie makijażu.

Jace: *zszokowany* WoW! Jesteś piękny!

Alec: Wiem. I jest zajęty.


	314. Chapter 314

Alec: Okej, tak KOCHAM Magnusa. Mam do niego miłosne uczucia, ale czy to oznacza, że jestem ZAKOCHANY w Magnusie? Nie-

Alec: O Mój Boże. Jestem zakochany w Magnusie.

Alec: *do Izzy* Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś?

Izzy: Myślałam, że wiesz!


	315. Chapter 315

Ragnor: Nie jesteś zły.

Magnus: Nie rozumiesz tego. Zrobiłem tyle złych rzeczy. Zraniłem ludzi. Mogę poczuć tą demoniczną krew w moich żyłach, mogę poczuć jak chce ponownie przejąć nade mną kontrolę, jak znowu mogę kogoś zranić...

Alec: *wchodzi do kuchni jeszcze nie w pełni obudzony*

Magnus: Wszystko w porządku? Chcesz trochę kawy? Proszę, usiądź. *Podaje mu kubek kawy* Mogę podmuchać żeby nie była za gorąca.

Ragnor: Ah, tutaj jest to zło o którym rozmawialiśmy. Jak mogłem nie zauważyć...


	316. Chapter 316

Alec: *do Izzy* Daj mi jeden powód dla którego miałbym poślubić Magnusa?

Magnus: Pozwolił bym ci na to.


	317. Chapter 317

Zabójca: Zaraz cię zabiję!

Magnus: Nie możesz mnie zabić. Jestem piękny.

Zabójca: Co...

Alec: *strzelając do niego strzałą pozbawiając go życia* Mój mąż ma rację!


	318. Chapter 318

Izzy: *podaje Alecowi butelkę wody*

Alec: *zmieszany* Po co mi to?

Izzy: *chichocze* Magnus właśnie wszedł do instytutu i widziałam jak wygląda. Myślę, że będziesz tego potrzebować.

Alec: Nie bądź śmieszna. 

Magnus: *wchodzi do pokoju*

Alec: ...

Alec: *bierze od Izzy butelkę i wypija całą wodę bez odwracania wzroku od Magnusa*


	319. Chapter 319

Magnus: Mam dla ciebie idealne przezwisko.

Alec: Jakie?

Magnus: Miś! No wiesz! To dlatego, że jesteś taki duży, delikatny i miękki. I nie jestem w stanie spać bez przytulania się do ciebie.

Alec: To śmieszne.

Magnus: *wzdycha* W porządku, więc będę cię nazywać "Alec" tak jak wszyscy inni.

Alec: *łapiąc go za koszulkę i przyciągając do siebie* Nie! Dla ciebie jestem "Miś" od teraz.


	320. Chapter 320

*Przed ujawnieniem się Aleca jako geja*

Jace: *postanawia założyć konto Aleca na gejowskim portalu randkowym*

Komputer: *Wprowadź adres email: A_Lightwood@xxx.com*

Komputer: *Wprowadź hasło: MamBoskiTyłek*

Jace: *Klika utwórz nowe konto*

Komputer: Podany adres email oraz hasło są przypisane już do istniejącego konta użytkownika.

Czy chcesz przypomnieć swoją nazwę użytkownika?

Jace: WTF?!?


	321. Chapter 321

Magnus: Ktokolwiek zjadł moje ulubione cynamonowe ciasteczka niech się przyznać w tej chwili, a wybaczę mu to co zrobił.

Alec&Miau: ...

Magnus: Mądre. Dobrze wiecie, że nigdy tego nie wybaczę!


	322. Chapter 322

Magnus: Wyglądasz niesamowicie panie Lightwood.

Alec: Komplementujesz mnie czy mówisz o sobie?

Magnus: *przeglądając się w lustrze* Oba. Spójrz na nas. Wyglądamy razem niesamowicie. 


	323. Chapter 323

Magnus: Będziemy ojcami!

Alec: Wiem! Ale jak mamy zaopiekować się dzieckiem?

Magnus: To proste, Aleksandrze. Wystarczy, że będziemy kochać je tak mocno jak kochamy siebie nawzajem.

Alec: To naprawdę dużo miłości.

Magnus: Wiem 😘

~Gratis Mama Lightwood~

Maryse: ... i musicie zmieniać mu pieluchę za każdym razem gdy ją zabrudzi, mleko rozrabiajcie w przefiltrowanej wodzie, nie takiej z kranu i pamiętajcie żeby sprawdzić temperaturę mleka na przedramieniu, woda w wanience też nie może być zbyt ciepła, sprawdzajcie temperaturę zanurzając łokieć w wodzie...

Magnus&Alec: *robią notatki ze strachem w oczach*


	324. Chapter 324

Alec: Magnus?

Magnus: *odwraca się do niego* Tak?

Alec: Przepraszam, zapomniałem co chciałem powiedzieć, gdy zobaczyłem jaki jesteś piękny... 


	325. Chapter 325

Magnus: *pracuję w Starbucks* Więc dla kogo ma być ta kawa?

Alec: Dla Aleca.

Magnus: *zapisuje na kubku swój numer telefonu* Jako mój przyszły mąż musisz mieć możliwość skontaktowania się ze mną.

Alec: *zdziwiony*

Izzy: *uśmiechnięta* Możesz być pewny, że zadzwoni.

Izzy: *podaje Alecowi kawę*

Magnus: *mruga do niego*

Alec: *oblewa się kawą*

Izzy&Jace&Clary&Simon: *chichoczą*


	326. Chapter 326

Alec: Magnus jest po prostu...

Izzy: Niesamowity?

Jace: Czarujący?

Simon: Cudowny?

Clary: Seksowny?

Izzy: Opiekuńczy?

Jace: Przystojny?

Simon: Odważny?

Clary: Wspaniałomyślny?

Alec: *zirytowany* Zamknijcie się wszyscy!

Alec: ... jest MÓJ!


	327. Chapter 327

Alec: *puka do drzwi mieszkania Magnusa*

Magnus: *otwiera je* Część Alec, co cię tu sprow...

Alec: Kocham cię!

Magnus: *zamyka mu drzwi przed nosem*

Alec: *uderza pięściami w drzwi* Otwórz te przeklęte drzwi! Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem Bane!!

Magnus: *panikuje za drzwiami* Nie ma nikogo w domu!!!


	328. Chapter 328

Izzy: No dajesz Alec, po prostu to zrób!

Alec: Przestań Izzy.

Izzy: Zrób to!

Magnus: Do czego próbujesz go namówić?

Izzy: Do poproszenia cię o rękę.

Alec: *przewraca oczami* Dzięki Izzy...


	329. Chapter 329

Malec: *robią niegrzeczne rzeczy*

Jace: *wchodzi do pokoju*

Malec: *przerywa robienie niegrzecznych rzeczy*

Magnus: *wzdycha*

Alec: Jace powiedz mi jedną rzecz, potrafisz biegać?

Jace: Nooo, tak...

Alec: Ale tak naprawdę szybko?

Jace: No.

Alec: To spierdalaj.


	330. Chapter 330

Magnus: Co tam oglądasz?

Alec: *wypełniając quiz by dowiedzieć się jaką świąteczną ozdobą jest* Porno.


	331. Chapter 331

Alec: Jesteś taki piękny

Alec: Wyjdziesz za mnie?

Magnus: *rumieni się* Jesteśmy małżeństwem od sześciu lat, proszę przestań tak robić...


	332. Chapter 332

Magnus: *po utracie magii* Jestem dla ciebie tylko problemem.

Alec: To nie prawda.

Alec: Ale jeśli tak myślisz, musisz wiedzieć, że z problemami należy się przespać *sugestywne poruszanie brwiami.

Magnus: *rumieni się*


	333. Chapter 333

Magnus: Wiesz, ludzie od zawsze traktują mnie jak Boga.

Clary: To znaczy?

Magnus: Ignorują moje istnienie dopóki czegoś nie potrzebują.

Alec: Więc ja jestem twoim najwierniejszym wyznawcą. *Podaje mu drinka z palemką i całusa w kark*

Magnus: *uśmiecha się delikatnie*


	334. Chapter 334

Magnus: Magnus TAK.

Raphaela: Magnus NIE.

Magnus: Magnus TAK.

Ragnor: Magnus NIE.

Magnus: Magnus TAK.

Catarina: Magnus NIE.

Magnus: Magnus NIE.

Alec: Magnus TAK.

Magnus: Magnus TAK - oh, lubię go.


	335. Chapter 335

*Po ponownej zamianie ciał z Valentinem*

Magnus: To ja.

Jace: Udowodnij to.

Magnus: Jace nienawidzi kaczek.

Clary: Każdy o tym wie.

Magnus: Alec nie lubi być całowanym za lewym uchem, ponieważ ma tam bliznę.

Wszyscy: ...

Alec: *podchodzi do Magnusa i całuję go długo w usta* Tak to zdecydowanie Magnus.


	336. Chapter 336

Magnus: *nerwowy* Chciałbym zaprosić cię na obiad.

Alec: Jest już trochę za późno na obiad...

Magnus: No to na kolację?

Magnus: Dasz mi się zaprosić na kolację?

Alec: *zastanawia się* Tylko jeśli będę mógł dla ciebie zrobić po niej śniadanie.

Magnus: *rumieni się*


	337. Chapter 337

Alec: Co robisz?

Magnus: A na co ci to wygląda?

Alec: Na to, że znowu podkradasz moją skórzaną kurtkę.

Magnus: *ściskając w ramionach kurtkę Aleca* Więc to dokładnie nie to na co wygląda...

Alec: *wzdycha* Wiesz, że mogłeś poprostu mnie o nią poprosić? Nie ma na świecie rzeczy, której bym ci odmówił...

Magnus: Więc... Mogę?

Alec: *całuję go w czoło* Tak kochanie.


	338. Chapter 338

Alec: Zdejmij moją koszulkę.

Magnus: Okej.

Alec: Zdejmij moje spodnie.

Magnus: Okej.

Alec: I przestań nosić moje ubrania...

Magnus: *smutny*

Alec: są brudne, dopiero co zabijałem w nich demony, weź czyste z szafy albo poczekaj, aż te się wypiorą.


	339. Chapter 339

Izzy: Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor?

Jace: Pewnie to coś pretensjonalnego jak magenda. LoL.

Magnus: Właściwie to moim ulubionym kolorem jest niebieski. Jak oczy Aleca.

Alec: *celując strzałą w Jace'a* Nazwij mojego chłopaka jeszcze raz pretensjonalnym, a pożałujesz.


	340. Chapter 340

Alec: Muszę iść.

Magnus: Obiecaj, że niedługo wrócisz.

Alec: Obiecuję.

Magnus: Będę za tobą tęsknić.

Alec: Ja będę tęsknić bardziej.

Izzy: OMG! Po prostu idź do tej łazienki Alec! Żegnajcie się już od 15 minut, a nie będziecie się widzieć pewnie przez 5.

Alec: ...

Magnus: ...

Alec: Kocham cię.

Magnus: Nie ja kocham cię bardziej.

Alec: Do zobaczenia skarbie.

Magnus: Dbaj o siebie misiaczku.


	341. Chapter 341

Magnus & Alec: *wbiegają spóźnieni na spotkanie*

Alinę: Niech zgadnę, byliśmy zajęci badaniami?

Alec: Yea.

Jia: Oh, co takiego badaliście?

Magnus: Jak długo runa wytrzymałości pozostaje aktywna.


	342. Chapter 342

Magnus: Wyszedłem dzisiaj na zewnątrz i spotkałem tak słodkiego chłopca, że po prostu musiałem zabrać go ze mną do domu. Przepraszam, Alexandrze.

Alec: ...

Alec: *wzdychając* Pokaż mi tego kota.

Magnus: *rozchylając swoją kurtkę, żeby pokazać kotka* Czy nie jest najsłodszy??


	343. Chapter 343

Alec: *marudzi* Kochanie, mój brzuch boli...

Magnus: i dlaczego boli?

Alec: wypiłem zbyt dużo kawy.

Magnus: więc powinieneś skończyć ją pić.

Alec: *biorąc łyk swojej kawy* Nieeee!?!?!


	344. Chapter 344

Jace: Dlaczego się spóźniłeś!?

Alec: zaspałem!

Jace: Dzisiaj jest ślub!

Alec: zapałem!

Jace: Alec! Jesteś panem młodym!

Alec: Jestem CZYM?!? Co-?? MAGNUS MNIE ZABIJE...


	345. Chapter 345

Alec: *pijany* Czy ty patrzysz na mojego mężczyznę? Dlaczego patrzysz na mojego mężczyznę? Zaraz cię zabiję! Jace, podaj mi mój seraficki miecz. POZWÓL MI ZABIĆ TO MAŁE GÓWNO!!!

Magnus: *spokojnie* Alec. To drzewo...


	346. Chapter 346

Alec: Możesz... um... zrobić to? 

Magnus: Zrobić co? 

Alec: No wiesz, tą rzecz z twoją twarzą, która sprawia, że jestem szczęśliwy...

Magnus: Oh! 

Magnus: *uśmiecha się* 

Alec: Dziękuję. 


	347. Chapter 347

Jace: Wyzywam cię, żebyś pocałował następną osobę, która wejdzie do pokoju. 

Alec: Nie ma mowy. Nie będę grać w wasze głupie gry.

Magnus: *wchodzi do pokoju*

Alec: ...

Alec: Okej, zrobię to. Zasady to zasady. 


	348. Chapter 348

Izzy: Dlaczego macie tu tyle pudeł z listami? 

Magnus: Alexander i ja lubimy wysyłać sobie nawzajem słodkie listy. 

Alec: Spójrz, ten list Magnus wysłał do mnie w zeszłym tygodniu tylko po to by powiedzieć mi, jak bardzo za mną tęskni.

Magnus: Albo spójrz na ten dziesięciostronnicowy poemat, który Alec napisał dla mnie po tym jak pierwszy raz uprawialiśmy sex.

Alec: *zawstydzony* Nie! Nie pokazuj jej tego!! 


	349. Chapter 349

Alec: *flirt/opcja 1* Magnus, jesteś najbardziej magicznym, odważnym, potężnym i oszałamiającym człowiekiem jaki kiedykolwiek chodził po ziemi. Zrobił bym dla ciebie wszystko. Kocham cię bardziej niż kogokolwiek.

Alec: *flirt/opcja 2* WoW. Czy to smoking? Sex. Teraz. Proszę. 


	350. Chapter 350

*sezon 1 Malec* 

Magnus: Alexander, jesteś świetnym łucznikiem. Twoje oczy muszą być perfekcyjnie, prawda? 

Alec: Oczywiście. 

Magnus: Więc dlaczego nie widzisz, że jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni? 


	351. Chapter 351

Alec: *pukając po kolei do wszystkich drzwi w Alicante* Przepraszam, czy masz chwilę czasu by porozmawiać o naszym panu i zbawicielu Magnusie Lightwood-Bane? 

Ktokolwiek: Um, nie dziękuję. 

Alec: *wyciągając łuk* Suko, będziesz słuchać. 


	352. Chapter 352

Magnus: Wiesz co łączy ciebie i ostatni kawałek pizzy? 

Alec: Co? 

Magnus: Chcę was obu w sobie. 

Alec: Czy ty właśnie mnie podpuszczasz, żebym pozwolił ci zjeść ostatni kawałek pizzy? 

Magnus: A czy to działa? 

Alec: Tak, zdecydowanie tak. 

Alec: *szeptem do ucha Magnusa* A jeśli dasz z siebie wszystko możesz nas mieć w sobie nawet jednocześnie... 

Magnus: *wyobraża sobie jedzenie pizzy i robienie ciekawszych rzeczy z Alecem jednocześnie* 

Magnus: *rumieni się* 


	353. Chapter 353

Cat: Więc jak nazwiecie swoje dzieci?

Alec: 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6...

Cat: Nie. Zatrzymaj to!

Alec: 7... 8... 9... 10... 11... 12...

Cat: Ale...

Alec: 13... 14... 15... 16...

Magnus: 17... 18... 19... 20...

Alec: i Alec Junior. 


	354. Chapter 354

Mały Max: D... D...

Magnus: Awww! Alec patrz, nasze małe bubu zaraz powie dada 😍😍

Mały Max: Dumbledore!

Magnus: Och na Anioła, to nie jest śmieszne Alec!!


	355. Chapter 355

Maryse: *z pierwszego sezonu* Gej?! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz! Nie ma mowy! Nie pozwalam Ci być gejem!

Alec: Bycie gejem to nie wybór.

Maryse: Nieprawda!

Alec: I co? Nawet jeśli bycie gejem jest wyborem, to co? Ludzie wybierają by być dupkami i nadal mogą brać ślub.


	356. Chapter 356

Raphael: Nie możemy pozwolić Ci tego zrobić Magnus.

Magnus: i jak dokładnie chcecie mnie powstrzymać?

Cat: zadzwonimy do Aleca.

Magnus: ...


	357. Chapter 357

Alec: Muszę cię poinformować, że jeden z nocnych łowców z Nowojorskiego instytutu zakochał się w tobie.

Magnus: *zdziwiony* Naprawdę? Kto?

Alec: *całując go* Ja.


	358. Chapter 358

Magnus: Mam tort!

Alec: Tu jest napisane "Szczęśliwej 19 Sheldon"

Magnus: ... Kurde to jego 20 urodziny?

Alec: *sprawdzając wiadomość od Clary* Według tego on ma na imię Steven...

Alec: *chwilę później* albo Simon...


	359. Chapter 359

Magnus: Opuśćmy tą imprezę. 

Alec: Naprawdę? Ale ty kochasz imprezy. 

Magnus: Tak, ale jest inna impreza na której wolał być w tej chwili. 

Alec: Okej. Jaka impreza? 

Magnus: *sexownym głosem* Ta w twoich spodniach. 


	360. Chapter 360

Alec: Nie mogę znieść myśli, że pewnego dnia będę stary i słaby i stanę się dla ciebie ciężarem. 

Alec: Tak długo jak ty tu jesteś ja również nigdzie nie idę. 

Alec: Magnus, kocham cię bardziej niż cokolwiek innego na świecie. 

Alec: Chciałbym żebyśmy mieli własną kłódkę żeby pokazać innym naszą wieczną miłość. 

Alec: Nigdy więcej cię nie opuszczę. 

****** 

Magnus: *nerwowo* Alexander, nie krępuj się by powiedzieć nie, ale czy kiedykolwiek rozważałeś stanie się nieśmiertelnym by zostać ze mną na zawsze? 

Alec: ... Am I a joke to you?


	361. Chapter 361

Nikt: ..

Totalnie nikt: ... 

Alec: Więc co, jeśli ozdobię imię mojego męża małymi sercami i wyślę mu tekst „Kocham cię" co piętnaście minut? Nie mogę być poważny w każdej sekundzie dnia.


	362. Chapter 362

Magnus: Instytut jest w ogniu, masz 60 sekund, co bierzesz? 

Alec: Jesteś w instytucie? 

Magnus: Nie, niema mnie tam. Jestem bezpieczny w naszym mieszkaniu. 

Alec: Więc drzemkę. 


	363. Chapter 363

Alec: Widzisz Magnus, sposób, w jaki działają związki, polega na tym, że musimy mówić sobie nawzajem różne ważne rzeczy.

Magnus: Ważne rzeczy? Uh oh. Jak co? 

Alec: Jak... jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor. 

Magnus: Teraz przekroczyłeś linię! 


	364. Chapter 364

Magnus: *widząc Aleca po raz pierwszy* Kim jesteś? Gdzie mieszkasz? ile masz lat? Dlaczego jesteś taki w porządku? Jak gotowane jajka lubisz na śniadanie?


	365. Chapter 365

Alec: Nie martw się, mam kilka noży w rękawach. 

Magnus: Miałeś na myśli asów?

Alec: *wyciągając noże z rękawów* Nie, nie miałem. 


	366. Chapter 366

Magnus: *smutny* Nie ma żadnych przekąsek w kuchni. 

Alec: *z salonu* Jestem w salonie. 


	367. Chapter 367

Magnus: Czasami mam ochotę umrzeć.

Alec: *spanikowany* C-

Magnus: Ale wtedy przypominam sobie, że jeśli umrę nie będę mógł cię nigdy więcej zobaczyć. 

Alec: *rumieni się* Jasna cholera...


	368. Chapter 368

Alec: Okej, Jace co zrobisz jeśli Magnus zapyta cię o to kim się interesuję? 

Jace: Powiem mu, żeby zostawił to w spokoju?

Alec: Nie! Powiedz mu, że jestem gejem i singlem. 


	369. Chapter 369

Magnus: Alexandrze... Co robisz? 

Alec: *niesie Magnusa owiniętego kocem w ramionach* Zabieram cię od tych wszystkich niedoceniających cię dupków.


	370. Chapter 370

Izzy: Czy ktokolwiek był w stanie skontaktować się z Magnusem?

Clary: Nie. Nikt nie wie gdzie on jest. 

Jace: Mam pomysł. *uderza Aleca w ramię* 

Alec: Ała! 

Magnus: *natychmiast pojawia się przez portal* Kto odważył się skrzywdzić mojego Alexandra?!

Jace: Znalazłem go.


	371. Chapter 371

Clary: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że po pół roku znajomości z Alecem w końcu dostałam od niego uścisk. 

Izzy: Yea, Alec nie jest otwarty w kontaktach fizycznych i uczuciowych

Alec: *wchodzi do pokoju z Magnusem na jego barkach* 

Magnus & Alec: *chichoczą* 

Wszyscy: ???

Magnus & Alec: Co?? 


	372. Chapter 372

Magnus: Oczywiście, że Alec potrafi się sobą zaopiekować. 

Alec: *kicha* 

Magnus: *wyskakuje z portalu z Edomu* NA ANIOŁA ALEC WSZYSTKO W PORZĄDKU? CO ROBIŁEŚ? ZMOKŁEŚ NA MISJI? ZARAZ ZROBIĘ CI ROSOŁEK! USIĄDŹ. NAKRYJ SIĘ KOCYKIEM. MOŻE GORĄCA KĄPIEL ZANIM ROSÓŁ BĘDZIE GOTOWY?


	373. Chapter 373

Magnus: Pup? 

Alec: Nie.

Magnus: Panda? 

Alec: Nie.

Magnus: Kitten?

Alec: Nie.

Magnus: Doll?

Alec: Nie.

Magnus: Buttercup?

Alec: Nie.

Magnus: Daisy?

Alec: Nie.

Magnus: Honeybun? 

Alec: Nie.

Magnus: Muffin?

Alec: Nie.

Magnus: Daddy? 

Alec: Tak.

Magnus: Puddi- oh... 

Magnus: *rumieni się* Okej. 


	374. Chapter 374

Magnus: *robi śniadanie* 

Alec: *wchodzi do kuchni w złym humorze ponieważ ponownie obudził się w pustym łóżku* Czy mogę dostać całusa? Czy mogę PROSZĘ dostać mojego 'dzień dobry' całusa?? 


	375. Chapter 375

Magnus: *pokazuje Alecowi swoje kocie oczy* Alexandrze, mam mroczną stronę... 

Alec: *natychmiast ściągając swoje spodnie* Więc moim bezpieczny słowem jest "czerwony". 


	376. Chapter 376

Wysoki demon: *próbując nakłonić Aleca by uległ mrocznej stronie* Mógłbym dać ci wszystko o czym kiedykolwiek marzyło twoje serce. 

Alec: *patrząc na Magnusa* Nah. Mam już wszytko. 


	377. Chapter 377

Alec: *pijany* Dlaczego on dotyka mojego mężczyznę? Gdzie on IDZIE z MOIM MĘŻCZYZNĄ??!! 

Magnus: Alec, to ochroniarz! Wyprowadza nas z baru ponieważ byłeś zbyt głośny. 

Alec: Och. 

Magnus: Dokładnie. Och! 


	378. Chapter 378

Alec: *przytulając Magnusa* Jesteś moją odpowiedzialnością. Chcę się tobą zaopiekować. Chcę cię chronić przed jakąkolwiek krzywdą, na zawsze. 

Magnus: *wystarczająco potężny by zamknąć demoniczne szczeliny, wygnać wyższego demona i pokonać Aleca w pojedynku* Hmmm tak. Zaopiekuj się mną, kochanie. 


	379. Chapter 379

Alec: *z 2 sezonu* OMG! IZZY! Mów ciszej, nie chcę żeby ktokolwiek słyszał o moim życiu seksualnym. 

Alec: *z 3 sezonu* *mówiąc głośno w samym centrum instytutu* Yea, planowałem trenować z Magnusem przez cały dzień, ale udało mu się mnie przydusić, więc w zamian za to poszliśmy do sypialni uprawiać seks. 


	380. Chapter 380

Izzy: Jedna rzecz, którą udało ci się zrobić i jesteś z tego bardzo dumny. 

Alec: *uśmiechając się* Magnus pode mną. 


	381. Chapter 381

Nikt: ...

Zupełnie nikt: ...

Magnus: Jeśli mój mąż myśli, że może na mnie spojrzeć tymi zakochanymi oczami szczeniaczka i otrzyma wszystko o co poprosi, to ma absolutną rację. 


	382. Chapter 382

Alec: Hej, Magnus? 

Magnus: Tak? 

Alec: Myślisz, że można oddychać wewnątrz pralki kiedy jest włączona? 

Magnus: *rozgląda się dookoła* ALEC, GDZIE JEST NASZE DZIECKO??? 

Alec: Co? Śpi w swoim pokoju. Dlaczego? 

Magnus: Oh. 

Alec: ...

Magnus: ...

Alec: CZEKAJ! CZY TY MYŚLAŁEŚ, ŻE MÓGŁBYM--


	383. Chapter 383

Izzy: Ludzie mówią okropne rzeczy, kiedy są źli. 

Jace: Yea, Clary przeklina jak marynarz kiedy jest zła. 

Alec: Nawet mi nie mówi. W zeszłym tygodni Magnus był zdenerwowany i nazwał mnie czymś strasznym. 

Izzy: Co? Jak cię nazwał? 

Alec: *zrozpaczony* Alec. 


	384. Chapter 384

Magnus: Will- 

*godzinę później*

Alec: *leżąc na kanapie* Co się stało?

Izzy: Cóż stałeś się bardzo zazdrosny, a później zemdlałeś. 


	385. Chapter 385

Magnus: Mam bardzo wielkie wymagania co do moich partnerów!

Alec: Potrafię zrobić makaron. 

Magnus: O tak! Spełniasz wszystkie moje wymagania! 


	386. Chapter 386

Magnus: *robi coś okropnie głupiego* 

Alec: Kochanie, przestań. Teraz. 

Magnus: Nigdy! *kontynuuje i kończy ranny* 

Alec: Dlaczego, na Anioła, się w tobie zakochałem? *widzi Magnusa chichoczącego przez to co właśnie zrobił* 

Alec: *rumieni się* Już pamiętam. 


	387. Chapter 387

Magnus: Zrobił bym dla ciebie wszystko kochanie. 

Alec: Pozwól mi zrobić ci makeup.

Magnus: Zrobił bym dla ciebie prawie wszystko kochanie... 


	388. Chapter 388

Alec: Sebastian jest zły i próbuje sabotować nas. 

Sebastian: *okazuje się, że jest zły* 

Alec: Powiedziałem tak tylko dlatego, że był niemiły dla Magnusa, nie spodziewałem się, że mam rację. 


	389. Chapter 389

Magnus: *zmęczony* Zabierz dzieci do parku.

Alec: *ledwo żywy* Ty to zrób.

Magnus: *mruczy przecierając zapalne oczy pięścią* Od ilu dni nie spałeś?

Alec: *zmuszając się do wypicia kolejnej kawy* Tak długo jak ty, kochanie.

Magnus: *zrozpaczony* Musimy coś z tym zrobić...

Alec: *sięgając po telefon ostatkiem sił* Mamo, ratuj, Max jest chory...


	390. Chapter 390

Max: *syn Magnusa i Aleca* Papa?

Magnus: *bierze go na ręce*

Max: Daddy?

Alec: *bierze go na ręce*

Izzy: *do Max'a* Dlaczego na Magnusa mówisz "Papa", a na Aleca "Daddy"?

Max: Bo papa mówi na daddy, daddy.


	391. Chapter 391

Magnus: Simon, musimy porozmawiać. Usiądź.

Alec: Tak więc dzieciaku... prawda jest taka, że zostałeś adoptowany.

Simon: *płacze* Czekaj?! Naprawdę?!?!

Magnus: Tak. Podpisaliśmy ostatnie papiery dzisiaj rano. Witaj w domu.


	392. Chapter 392

Alec: Cała ta praca sprawia, że jestem głodny...

Izzy: Wiesz... Mogę ci coś ugotować... Albo zamówić coś na wynos...

Magnus: *pojawiając się znikąd* Moja droga, słodka Issabell, on nie miał na myśli TAKIEGO głodu.


	393. Chapter 393

Alec: Chcę mężczyznę, który jest silny, potężny i umięśniony ale pomimo tego wszystkiego chciałby być małą łyżeczką.

Magnus: Cześć ;)


	394. Chapter 394

Magnus: *pijany* Jesteś najgorętszym chłopakiem jakiego kiedykolwiek miałem.

Alec: Jestem twoim mężem.

Magnus: *pijany* Jesteś najgorętszym mężem jakiego kiedykolwiek miałem.

Alec: Jestem jedynym mężem jakiego kiedykolwiek miałeś.

Magnus: *pijany* NIE PRZERYWAJ MI!! PO PROSTU POZWÓL MI ZE SOBĄ FLIRTOWAĆ!!!


	395. Chapter 395

Izzy: Alec jest tak skupiony na planowaniu ślubu, że mogę powiedzieć cokolwiek chcę a on i tak się zgodzi.

Jace: Udowodnij!

Izzy: Ok.

Izzy: *do Aleca* Hej, Alec, poznałam pewnego pasikonika i myślę, że naprawdę kochamy. Chcemy się pobrać w tym tygodniu. Pożyczysz mi 1000 € na sukienkę?

Alec: Tak, jasne.

Jace: Ja też chcę spróbować.

Jace: *do Aleca* Hej, Alec...

Alec: Nie.


	396. Chapter 396

Izzy: Mamy dobrą i złą wiadomość.

Magnus: Okej, co to za zła wiadomość?

Alec: Kuchnia się pali.

Magnus: Odsuńcie się!

Izzy: *trzymając doskonale wypieczoną tartę* WoW. Więc w ogóle nie obchodzi cię DOBRA wiadomość?


	397. Chapter 397

Alec: Magnus Bane.

Magnus: Yhmm. To ja...

Alec: Dlaczego ty-

Alec: czy ty naprawdę wkradłeś się do mojego łóżka o 3 nad ranem tylko po to żeby się do mnie przytulić-

Magnus: nie... Po prostu chodzę przez sen...

Alec: i zakładam, że również mówisz przez sen?

Magnus: to bardzo powszechne. A teraz cii, mój słodki nephilim. Próbuje spać.

Alec: ...

Alec: *owijając ramiona dookoła Magnusa* W porządku...


	398. Chapter 398

Jace: A co wy na to, żebyśmy wszyscy udawali niesamowicie zirytowanych do końca roku?

Magnus: *zirytowany, odrywając usta od szyi Aleca* Jeśli będziesz tak długo żyć...


	399. Chapter 399

Magnus: Kochanie, w salonie jest karaluch...

Alec: Coooo?!?!

Jace: *wchodzi do pokoju* Cześć wszystkim.

Magnus: a teraz jest tutaj.

Jace: Co jest??


	400. Chapter 400

Alec: Czego najbardziej byś się bał jeśli byłbyś w więzieniu?

Magnus: A za co został bym tam umieszczony?

Alec: Za bycie zbyt pięknym.

Magnus. Więc nie bał bym się niczego. Ponieważ ty też byłbyś w tym więzieniu i ochronił byś mnie przed wszystkim 😘. 


	401. Chapter 401

Porywacze: Mamy twojego syna! 

Magnus: Nie mam dzieci. 

Porywacze: Więc kto właśnie poprosił o ciepłe mleko i o odcięcie skórek z jego kanapki? 

Magnus: OMG! Macie... 

Magnus: właściwie, to może być którykolwiek z Nocnych Łowców. Możecie podać mi nieco więcej szczegółów? 


	402. Chapter 402

Magnus: Czuję się dzisiaj strasznie smutny Alec, mógłbyś zrobić tą rzecz? 

Alec: *odwraca się by spojrzeć na niego* Jaką rzecz? O co chodzi? Wszystko w porządku? Podać ci herbatę? Może ciepły koc? Potrzebujesz pocałunku? Zdecydowanie potrzebujesz pocałunku! *całuje go* Więc co teraz? Herbata? Koc? Netflix? Zadzwonię do twoich klientów powiedzieć że dzisiaj nie dasz rady się z nimi spotkać. Usiądź kochanie. Nie przemęczaj się. To może być przeziębienie. Zagrzeję zupę. 

Magnus: *wzdycha szczęśliwy* To było perfekcyjne. Kocham cię bardziej niż cokolwiek innego na świcie. 

Alec: *zdezorientowany* Ale co ja zrobiłem?..


	403. Chapter 403

Max: Tato! Tato! Chcę kakao! 

Magnus: A co powiedział tatuś? 

Max: "Żadnego kakao po dziesiątej" 

Magnus: *patrzy na zegarek - 9:59* Idziemy na kakao!! 


	404. Chapter 404

Alec: Więc... co lubisz robić w wolnym czasie? 

Magnus: Obserwuję ludzi. 

Alec: Okej... Cóż, ja lubię biegać w parku. 

Magnus: Wiem. 


	405. Chapter 405

Max: Istnieją dwa typy ludzi w związkach.   
Leo*: Co masz na myśli?   
Max: *wskazuje na swoich ojców*

Alexander: Mam nasze paszporty, karty pokładowe i rezerwację na wynajem samochodu w czarnej teczce. Ubrania dzieci są w szarej walizce z gwiazdkami, nasze są w czarnej z brokatem. Mam krem do opalania, kąpielówki, zabawki i koce...

Magnus: Świetnie. Gdzie jedziemy?


	406. Chapter 406

Alec: Często mam problem z kupieniem Magnusowi prezentu. Co mógłbym dać mężczyźnie, który ma wszystko?

Alec: a przez wszystko mam na myśli siebie.


	407. Chapter 407

Magnus: *podchodząc do Aleca do tyłu* Hej, śliczny chłopcze!

Alec: *zaskoczony* Magnus! Jak miło cię tu spotkać.

Magnus: To niesamowite, że ciągle na siebie wpadamy. To chyba przeznaczenie...

Izzy: *próbuje krzyczeć na nich szeptem* Czy wy dwaj możecie przestać flirtować że sobą na minutę?! Jesteśmy na misji! To legowisko demona! Po prostu weszliśmy z różnych stron! 


	408. Chapter 408

Max: *wbiega do salonu trzymając w dłoniach misia* Tato! Tato!

Magnus: *nie podnosząc się z fotela* Tak jagódko?

Max: *zawstydzony* Zamieniłem tatusia w misia...

Max: *przestraszony* Nie chciałem! To było przez przypadek!

Magnus: *panikuje*

Magnus: *krzyczy do misia* Alec?! Słyszysz mnie! Kochanie nic Ci nie jest?

Alec: *chowając się w kuchni z Raphaelem przez walkie-talkie umieszone we wnętrzu misia* Co się dzieje... Mags? Kochanie!?

Alec & Rapha: *pękają że śmiechu obserwując jak Magnus używa coraz to dziwniejszych zaklęć by przywrócić Aleca do normalnej postaci*


	409. Chapter 409

Magnus: Twoja najgorsza cecha? 

Alec: Mogę nie współpracować.

Magnus: Dobra... podaj mi przykład.

Alec: Nie. 

Alec: *odchodzi zadowolony z siebie pojąć swoją ulubioną czarną kawę z kubka z napisem "Najpierw kawa, potem możesz do mnie mówić. Nadal nie obiecuję, że będę Cię słuchać, ale przynajmniej nie zabije cię za otworzenie ust."*


	410. Chapter 410

Jace: Alec i Magnus siedzą na drzewie... 

Alec: Jace! Zaraz wylądujesz w krzewie. 

Jace: Najpierw miłość, potem ślub i wesele.

Alec: Jace, ja ci zaraz strzele! 

Magnus: *spokojnie* Och Kochanie, nie przerywaj, zobaczymy jak się rozwinie jego wierszyk. Po ślubie i weselu musi być noc poślubna...

Jace: *ucieka w popłochu* 


	411. Chapter 411

Alec: Ignorujesz wszystkie swoje problemy.

Magnus: Wiem. 

Alec: Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to niezdrowy mechanizm radzenia sobie z nimi, prawda?

Magnus: Yea. To też ignoruję

Alec: *przytula Magnusa by chronić go przed całym złym światem* 


	412. Chapter 412

Alec: Jestem zimny jak głaz. Niezniszczalny. Prawdziwy wojownik.

Magnus: *uśmiecha się* 

Alec: Jestem bałaganem, niech mi ktoś pomoże. Jestem GEJEM!! 

Magnus: *zadowolony z siebie* 


	413. Chapter 413

Alec: Wcale nie jestem zazdrosny. 

Magnus: Prawie uderzyłeś tego gościa w twarz. 

Alec: On dotykał twojej dłoni!! 

Magnus: TO BYŁO PRZYWITANIE! 

Alec: *i tak łapie Magnusa za prawą dłoń, żeby nikt więcej nie mógł go dotykać* 


	414. Chapter 414

Ktoś: *dźga Aleca sztyletem* 

Alec: *patrzy na ostrze wystające z jego ciała* 

Alec: Będziesz chciał ten nożyk z powrotem czy mogę go zatrzymać? 

Magnus: *zaczyna panikować* 


	415. Chapter 415

Alec: Więc skąd jesteś? Z nieba? 

Magnus: ...

Magnus: Taak, dokładnie. Jestem duchem. Umarłem pięćdziesiąt lat temu dokładnie jak ten tekst na podryw. 

Alec: *rumieni się* 

Alec: *próbuje jeszcze raz* Twój ojciec musiał być złodziejem... 


	416. Chapter 416

*po kłótni* 

Alec: *niosąc babeczkę z małą świeczką na środku* Kochanie... Przepraszam.

Magnus: ... 

Alec: No dalej, Magnus... Proszę mów do mnie...

Magnus: *bierze babeczkę* W porządku, ale ta babeczka jest jedyną rzeczą, która znajdzie się we mnie tej nocy. 


	417. Chapter 417

Alec: Skąd wiedziałeś, że zamierzam ci się oświadczyć? 

Magnus: Jace nie był w stanie spojrzeć na mnie bez wzruszonych westchnięć i łez od miesiąca.

Alec: *przygotowując mentalną listę jak zemścić się na Jace* 

Alec: *wykreślając imię Jace'a z mentalnej listy osób, które wtajemnicza w niespodzianki* 


	418. Chapter 418

Cat: Czy kiedykolwiek zastanawiałeś się co twój przyszły mąż może robić w tej chwili? 

Magnus: Co? Co Alec robi? 

*w tym samym czasie w instytucie* 

Alec: *tworzy pierwsze szkice swojego ślubu z Magnusem* 

Alec: Dziwne... poczułem jakby Magnus patrzył mi przez ramię...

Alec: *wzrusza ramionami i kontynuuje komponowanie kwiatów* 


	419. Chapter 419

Magnus: Dlaczego Rapha płacze jedząc pudełko lodów czekoladowych?

Alec: Wyznał uczucia chłopakowi ze szkoły w którym się podkochiwał. Dzieciak nazwał go brzydkim.

Magnus: Biedny dzieciak musi być ślepy.

Alec: Na pewno będzie.

Magnus: *mierzy Aleca poważnym spojrzeniem*

Magnus & Alec: *wychodzą razem rozprawić się z głupim dzieciakiem, który skrzywdził ich synka*


	420. Chapter 420

Magnus: *wraca do domu po długim dniu* Och! Rapha jak miło z twojej strony, że zrobiłeś obiad. 

Alec: Hej! Skąd wiesz, że to nie byłem ja? 

Magnus: ...

Magnus: *wzdycha* W tym domu mieszka czwórka ludzi, w tym dwójka dzieci i sześć kotów i pomimo tego nadal jesteś ostatni na liście moich domysłów. 


	421. Chapter 421

Magnus: Walcz ze mną! 

Alec: *stojąc za Magnusem* Spróbuj z nim walczyć, a upewnię się, że twoje nogi są złamane w dziesięciu różnych miejscach. 

Asmodeus: *stojąc za Alecem* Spróbuj skrzywdzić któregokolwiek z nich, a upewnię się, że już nigdy się nie poruszysz na własnych nogach. 


	422. Chapter 422

Simon: Okej, a jeśli zobaczyłbyś boga, co byś zrobił? Zabił, uprawiał z nim seks czy został nowym bogiem? 

Alec: Zabił bym go. 

Magnus: Tak. 

Simon: Ty też zabiłbyś boga, Magnus? 

Magnus: Nie. Mówię, że zrobił bym wszystkie trzy. Uprawiał bym seks z bogiem, aż do jego śmierci, po czym sam został bym nowym bogiem. 

Simon: Oh My GOD! 

Magnus: Dokładnie! 

Alec: *wzrusza ramionami, po czym bierze Magnusa na ręce* Zobaczymy czy runa wytrzymałości jest w stanie równać się bogu. 

Magnus: *rumieni się* 


	423. Chapter 423

Alec: Maaagnus?! Myślę, że twoje lustro jest zepsute... 

Magnus: *zainteresowany* Co jest z nim nie w porządku? 

Alec: *zdenerwowany* Cóż... przede wszystkim to, że stoję tu sam, a w odbiciu pokazuje się kilka osób... 

Magnus: Tak? Kto? 

Alec: Ty, Rapha, Max, Izzy, moja Mama z Luckiem... 

Magnus: *podchodzi do lustra* I co robimy? 

Alec: Nic... po prostu jesteście tam... 

Magnus: *potakuje* To prawda. Ja też widzę to samo. A wiesz dlaczego? 

Alec: *ciekawy* Nie. Dlaczego? 

Magnus: Ponieważ to lustro nie pokazuje odbicia twarzy lecz pragnienia serca. 

Alec: więc... to co tu widzimy... 

Magnus: Tak... 

Alec & Magnus: *całują się przed lustrem, a ludzie na powierzchni uśmiechają się do nich z miłością* 


	424. Chapter 424

Magnus: Ktoś idzie. 

Magnus: Ktoś kogo nie lubisz.

Alec: Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że to ty mi to mówisz, to może być dosłownie każdy. 

*Clary wychodzi z za rogu* 

Alec: O. Jej się nie spodziewałem... 

Magnus: Dlaczego? 

Alec: Bo jej to akurat nie znoszę, a nie, nie lubię. 

Magnus: *chichocze* 


	425. Chapter 425

Magnus: Obudź się!! 

Alec: *zrywa się z łóżka* Co? Co się dzieje? 

Magnus: Czy gdy motyle są zakochane to czują ludzi w brzuchu? 

Alec: *wzdycha* Więc nic niespodziewanego. 

Alec: *owija Magnusa ramionami przyciągając go do siebie* idź spać. porozmawiamy rano... 

Magnus: *mruczy pod nosem* Ale ja chcę wiedzieć, Alexandrze... 

Alec: Pewnie czują muchy... czym w ogóle odżywiają się motyle? 

Malec: *spędza następne 6 godzin rozmawiając o motylach i innych dziwnych rzeczach* 

*rano* 

Alec: *zasypia na blacie w kuchni* 

Magnus: *śpi w fotelu czekając na kawę* 

Jace: Tak. To musiała być dzika noc... 


	426. Chapter 426

Magnus: Wiesz jaka jest różnica między Ferrari a erekcją?

Alec: ...

Magnus: Nie mam Ferrari.

Alec: ...

Magnus: ...

Alec: ...

Magnus: No dobra, mam dwa Ferrari, ale nie o to chodzi.

Magnus: Alexander proszę... *robi oczy szczeniaczka*

Alec: *zdejmując ubrania* Nie wiem jak to jest możliwe, że to działa, ale faktycznie to robi.

Magnus: *zadowolony z siebie*


	427. Chapter 427

Magnus: Wiesz jaka jest różnica między Ferrari, a erekcją? 

Alec: ... 

Magnus: Nie mam Ferrari. 

Alec: Co? Co się stało? Gdzie jest twoje ulubione czerwone Ferrari? 

Magnus: *płacząc w ramię Aleca* Ktoś mi je ukradł! Ja chcę moje Ferrari z powrotem.. 

Alec: *planując morderstwo złodzieja, ponieważ przez niego Magnus płacze* 


	428. Chapter 428

Simon: Tak tylko z ciekawości, jaki macie ulubiony kolor? Mój to czerwony. 

Izzy: Niebieski. 

Clary: Różowy

Jace: Żółty

Magnus: Błękitny jak oczy Alexandra. 

Wszyscy: *chichoczą* 

Alec: a moim ulubionym jest kolor oczu Magnusa

Wszyscy: *wzruszone westchnięcie* 

Malec: *całują się* 


	429. Chapter 429

Alec: Wymknąłeś się wczoraj po ciszy nocnej, Rapha? 

Magnus: *szeptem do Rapha* Graj głupka. 

Rapha: Kto to Rapha?

Magnus: Nie aż tak bardzo! 

Alec: *zmienia cel* A może ty chciałbyś mi to wytłumaczyć, Magnus? 

Magnus: *stara się unikać spojrzenia Aleca* No bo wiesz... no... 

Alec: *naciska* Tak? 

Magnus: No bo Rapha poznał tego chłopca i razem chcieliśmy opracować taktykę poderwania go, ale zanim zaczęliśmy musieliśmy pozyskać nieco informacji, tak więc obserwowaliśmy go przez całą noc siedząc z drzewa naprzeciwko jego pokoju... 

Alec: *wzdycha* Nie można było tak od razu? 

Alec: *do Rapha* Jak nazywa się ten chłopiec? Zaraz coś razem wymyślimy. 


	430. Chapter 430

Rapha: Proszę? 

Alec: Rapha, wiesz, że... 

Rapha: *pada na kolana i obejmuje nogę Aleca patrząc na niego błagalnymi oczami szczeniaczka* Prooooszę? 

Alec: *próbuje odczepić Rapha od swojej nogi i zawodzi w tym zadaniu* No dalej Rapha. Zawstydzasz nas przed twoim tatą... 

Rapha: Właśnie! *odwraca się do Magnusa* Tato! Złap jego drugą nogę! 

Magnus: *robi to ze śmiechem* 

Alec: *patrzy w te magiczne oczy Magnusa i jego usta tak blisko jego kroku* Okej. Dobra. Wygraliście! Możesz kupić jeszcze jedną watę cukrową Rapha, ale musisz się podzielić z tatą. 

Rapha: *biegnie do stoiska z watą cukrową* 

Magnus: *do ucha Aleca* Dziękuję Tatusiu. 

Magnus: *idzie w stronę Rapha kręcąc sugestywnie biodrami* 

Alec: *już nie może się doczekać powrotu do domu* 


	431. Chapter 431

Rapha: *jest smutny* 

Alec: Co się stało, Rapha? Ostatni raz widziałem cię tak smutnego kiedy dowiedziałeś się, że Candyland nie jest tak naprawdę krajem. 

Rapha: Odkryłem, że fabryki syropu klonowego tak naprawdę to nie rzeki płynącego syropu klonowego... 

Magnus: *z innego pokoju* Coo? 

Alec: *wzdycha* Musiałeś to powiedzieć, prawda? 


	432. Chapter 432

Alec: Gdzie myślisz, że idziesz? 

Magnus: Zrobić coś głupiego. 

Alec: *wzdycha* 

Alec: *bierze łuk, miecz, termos pełen kawy, koc i zapasowe ubrania* Zaczekaj. Idę z tobą. 


	433. Chapter 433

Magnus: *wchodzi do sypialni z tygrysem na ramionach i kubkiem w ręce* 

Alec: Um... co tam masz? 

Magnus: Kawę. 

Alec: ... 

Alec: No chodź tu do mnie. 

Magnus: *kładzie się koło Aleca, a tygrys zwija się w kłębek w ich nogach* 

Malec: *piją kawę z jednego kubka i naprzemiennie miziają tygrysa* 


	434. Chapter 434

Alec: Nigdy nie powinniśmy byli kupować tego blendera... 

Magnus: *trzymając w dłoni kubek naleśników* Dlaczego? 

Magnus: *wypija* 

Rapha: *próbuje swój kubek ciasta czekoladowego* Mniam! 

Max: *pije trzecią porcję płatków cynamonowych* 

Alec: *wzdycha wlewając swoją kawę do kielicha i dodając do niej dwa tosty* 


	435. Chapter 435

Magnus: *agresywnie uderza telefonem o blat stołu* Głupia rzecz. 

Alec: Hej! Magnus, stop! Jakbyś się czuł gdybym to ja tobą tak uderzył o stół? 

Magnus: ...

Alec: ...

Magnus: Tak, proszę. Uderz mną o stół.


	436. Chapter 436

Magnus: Patrzysz się na mój tyłek? 

Alec: Nie. 

Magnus: Dlaczego nie? To najcudowniejszy tyłeczek jaki kiedykolwiek w życiu zobaczysz. 


	437. Chapter 437

Magnus: Jeśli Księżyc jest zrobiony z sera i Saturn to 6, ile naleśników mógłbyś zjeść na Marsie? 

Rapha: Żółty. 

Magnus: Nie. Poprawna odpowiedź to opakowanie orzeszków ziemnych. 

Rapha: Oh, teraz widzę, zapomniałem pomnożyć tych dwóch przez odwrotność... 

Alec: *dyskretnie wycofuje się z pokoju* 


	438. Chapter 438

Alec: *patrzy na Magnusa*

Magnus: Przestań tak na mnie patrzeć kochanie. Jeśli chcesz się pieprzyć po prostu chodźmy do sypialni.

Alec: *wstaje*

Magnus: *zdziwiony* Gdzie idziesz kochanie?

Alec: Do sypialni.

Magnus: *rumieni się i idzie za nim*


	439. Chapter 439

Alec: *wygląda na zdenerwowanego*

Magnus: Wszystko w porządku kochanie?

Alec: Tak skarbie.

Alec: *krzyczy na Jace'a bez powodu*

Magnus: A teraz słonko?

Alec: *radosny z uśmiechem na twarzy* O wiele lepiej. Gdzie jest mój całus? No gdzie ja się pytam!?


	440. Chapter 440

Magnus: *oblizuje uwodzicielsko łyżkę*

Alec: Czy ty właśnie próbujesz uwieść mnie zupą ogórkową?

Magnus: *mrużąc oczy i jęcząc nadal lizać łyżkę* Czy to działa?

Alec: *rozpinając spodnie* I to jak.


	441. Chapter 441

Magnus: *wyjmuje jajka i mąkę*

Alec: Dopiero co jedliśmy śniadanie. Dlaczego robisz naleśniki?

Magnus: Dla kotów.

Alec: Dlaczego robisz naleśniki dla kotów?

Magnus: Ponieważ nie mogą ich zrobić same.

Alec: *wzrusza ramionami* Właściwie to bardzo dobry argument.

Alec: *pomaga Magnusowi robić naleśniki*


	442. Chapter 442

Alec: Co tam masz?

Rapha: Soczek.

Alec: Co w nim jest?

Rapha: Nie wiem... Ciocia Izzy zrobiła go dla mnie.

Rapha: *podnosi kubek do ust*

Alec: *wyrywa kubek z dłoni dziecka i wyrzuca go przez okno*

Rapha: CO...

Alec: Nie pij tego! Nigdy więcej nie bierz nic do jedzenia od cioci Izzy!

Rapha: ...

Alec: NIGDY!!!


	443. Chapter 443

Izzy: Hej, ludzie wymyśliłam nową grę! Chcecie zagrać?

Clary: Jasne.

Izzy: Okej, nazwałam to "coś albo Alec", polega na tym, że zacytuję wam jakiś tekst Magnusa i będziecie musieli odgadnąć czy powiedział to do Aleca czy czegoś lub kogoś innego.

Magnus: Jasne, chętnie spróbuję. Myślę, że będę całkiem niezły w tej grze.

Izzy: Okej, więc Alec czy Prezes Miau - "Chcę żebyś wiedział, że łóżko jest bardzo puste kiedy Cię w nim nie ma."?

Magnus: ...

Magnus: Okej, mogę jednak nie przepadać za tą grą...

Alec: Ja spróbuję!

Izzy: Spoko. Alec czy brokat - "Jesteś najjaśniejszą częścią mojego życia"?

Alec: *przerażony patrzy na Magnusa*

Magnus: *wzrusza ramionami*

Malec: *wycofują się z gry bez żadnego punktu*

Izzy: Alec czy jeansy - "Uwielbiam mieć cię na sobie, ale później trudno mi chodzić"?

Izzy: Alec czy owsianka - "Najpyszniejsza biała rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek miałem w ustach"?

Izzy: Alec czy koc - "Uwielbiam jak mnie otulasz, tylko tak mogę spać spokojnie"?


	444. Chapter 444

Partner(ka) Rapha: Dzień dobry, panie Lightwood-Bane. Umawiam się z Rapha już dość długo i chciałem/łam zapytać...

Magnus: Ah! Rozumiem przyszedłeś/przyszłaś zapytać o zgodę na poproszenie go o rękę?

Partner(ka) Rapha: Nie... Właściwie to nie... Chociaż faktycznie przygotowuję się do poproszenia go o rękę, chciałem/łam zapytać jak poprosić drugiego pana Lightwood-Bane o zgodę na poślubienie jego syna bez utraty kilku kończyn w trakcie... 


	445. Chapter 445

*Na ślubie któregokolwiek z Malecowych dzieci*

Magnus: *zachwyca się* Jakie to piękne, jakie cudowne, nasze maleństwo tak szybko dorosło, teraz jeszcze tylko chwila i będziemy mogli bawić wnuki...

Alec: *podejrzliwy* Niech zrobi chociaż jeden podejrzany ruch, chociaż raz skrzywdzi moje dziecko, a przysięgam na Anioła, wypruję mu połowę flaków i duszę go nimi.

Magnus: *przytula się do Aleca* A ja ci w tym pomogę skarbie, ale teraz - spójrz na nich. Czy nie przypominają ci nas w dniu naszego ślubu?

Alec: *całuje Magnusa w czoło i otacza go ramionami* Tak, właściwie to tak. I życzę im dokładnie takiej samej przyszłości, ale nie możemy zapomnieć o planie radzenia sobie ze szkodnikami.

Magnus: Nigdy skarbie, nadal mam maczetę na lewej nodze, jeden podejrzany ruch i wchodzimy do akcji.

Alec: I właśnie dlatego cię kocham, skarbie 😘

Malec: *wzdychają wzruszeni obserwując młodych*


	446. Chapter 446

Magnus: *zdenerwowany* Co to jest?

Magnus: *wskazuje na dywan*

Alec: *zmieszany* Eeee, dywan?

Magnus: *zirytowany* Brawo! A co jest na tym dywanie?

Alec: Em, plama?

Magnus: Tak! Na naszym dywanie jest plama. Czy chciałbyś mi powiedzieć jak się tam znalazła?

Alec: *niepewny* Emm.... Bo ja... Tego... No...

Magnus: Znowu zamordowałeś kogoś na naszym dywanie! Tyle razy cię prosiłem, żebyś tego nie robił. Jeśli już musisz rozpryskiwać czyjąś krew po podłodze zrób to w kuchni albo w łazience, o wiele łatwiej zmyć zaschniętą krewą z płytek niż z dywanu!

Alec: *zawstydzony* Przepraszam kochanie...

Magnus: I znowu ja muszę się tym zająć, zawsze to ja po tobie sprzątam, kiedy ty ostatnio zrobiłeś coś dla mnie?!

Alec: *sugestywne spojrzenie* Mogę zrobić coś dla ciebie gdy tylko zajmiesz się dywanem.

Magnus: *podchwytując nastrój* Brzmi ciekawie. Uznajmy to za zapłatę za czyszczenie dywanu.

Alec: Mhmmm. Może powinieneś zająć się tym zawodowo? Bardzo podoba mi się twój cennik. Chyba byłbym stałym klientem 😏


	447. Chapter 447

*Magnus próbuje uzyskać dostęp do komputera w Instytucie*

Magnus: *wprowadza dane* Magnus Bane

Komputer: =brak rekordu w bazie danych=

Magnus: *wprowadza dane* Wysoki Czarownik Brooklynu

Komputer: =brak rekordu w bazie danych=

Magnus: *poirytowany wprowadza dane* Magnus Lightwood-Bane

Komputer: =brak rekordu w bazie danych

Magnus: *wkurzony wpisuje dane* Najseksowniejsza dupa w mieście

Komputer: =Dostęp przyznany=


	448. Chapter 448

Magnus: *rzuca klawiaturą przez pokój* UNDERHILL!!!

Alec: *wchodzi do pomieszczenia totalnie zmieszany* Co się stało skarbie?

Magnus: *próbując się uspokoić* Ten... Ten dupek!

Alec: *obejmuje Magnusa od tyłu* Spokojnie skarbie, zajmiemy się tym. Co się stało?

Magnus: *wskazuje Alecowi na ekran*

Komputer: =Zalogowany użytkownik: Najseksowniejsza dupa w mieście.=

Alec: *bierze łuk i wychodzi z pomieszczenia*

Magnus: *idzie za nim*

Alec: *celując w Underhila* W mieście!? Śmieszne twierdzić, że poza miastem jest jakaś seksowniejsza dupa niż Magnus?!!?


	449. Chapter 449

*w środku nocy*

Magnus: Mam ochotę na pizzę...

Magnus: Naprawdę mam ochotę na pizzę...

Magnus: Naprawdę, naprawdę, naprawdę bardzo mam ochotę na pizzę.

Alec: Na Anioła Magnus! Ile razy mam...

Alec: *burczy mu w brzuchu*

Magnus: ...

Alec: ...

Magnus: ...

Alec: ...

Magnus: Peperoni czy serowa?

Alec: Peperoni


	450. Chapter 450

Alec: Wszystkich w mojej drużynie traktuję tak samo.

Izzy: Jak byłeś w Alicante zaatakowały nas demony.

Alec: *spanikowany* Czy z Magnusem wszytko w porządku?

Izzy: *wdychając zirytowana* Tak samo powiadasz?

Alec: *nie zwracając uwagi na jej słowa* Magnus? Gdzie on jest?!

Alec: *wybiega z pomieszczenia używając runy tropiącej by znaleźć swojego ukochanego*


	451. Chapter 451

Magnus: Jako pierwszy byłem tobą zainteresowany.

Alec: Cóż jak jako pierwszy przyznałem się do tego.

Magnus: Ale to ja pierwszy zaprosiłem cię na randkę.

Alec: Za to ja jako pierwszy powiedziałem, że cię kocham.

Magnus: Cóż, a ja...

Alec: *klęka na jednym kolanie*

Alec: Ja pierwszy poprosiłem cię o rękę.

Magnus: Czekaj COOO?!!?

Alec: *chichocze* To znaczy tak czy nie?

Magnus: *obejmuje go ramionami za szyję* Oczywiście, że tak głuptasie. Tym razem wygrałeś.


	452. Chapter 452

Magnus: Moje oczy zostały pobłogosławione najcudowniejszym widokiem na świecie. TERAZ. MOGĘ. ZOSTAĆ. ŚLEPCEM. Ponieważ widziałem już to dla czego otrzymałem wzrok. Dziękuję Boże! Dziękuję Razielu! Jesteście najlepsi!

Izzy: Co się stało?

Jace: Alec zdjął koszulkę podczas treningu...

Magnus: *wielbi wspomnienie Aleca ćwiczącego bez koszulki*

Alec: *uśmiecha się do siebie zadowolony z tego, że nawet po tak długim czasie jest w stanie wywołać taką reakcję w Magnusie*


	453. Chapter 453

Magnus: *zamienia się w dziecko*

Alec: *panikuje*

Mocno Łowcy: *panikują*

Cały świat: *panikuje*

Fanki Maleca: *bierze to małe słodkie Bubu na ręce i pokazuje mu czym jest prawdziwa miłość rodzica, na którą zasłużył, karmi go cukierkami i wata cukrową, pozwala mu ciągnąć koty za ogon, obserwuje jak poznaje magiè i uczy się nad nią panować, jest dumna z każdego osiągnięcia Magnusa i uwiecznia je na fotografiach*

Magnus: *wraca do swojego dorosłego ja*

Fanki Maleca: *całuję go w czoło po czym oddaje Alecowi pod opiekę*


	454. Chapter 454

*Magnus budząc się ze śpiączki*

Magnus: Uwielbiam nocować nie w swoim łóżku.

Alec: Kochanie... Jesteś w szpitalu.

Magnus: Hm? Co się stało?

Alec: Straciłeś przytomność, spałeś przez dwa dni.

Magnus: *z zalotnym uśmiechem* Czy obudziłeś mnie swoim pocałunkiem,. książę?

Alec: *uśmiechając się delikatnie* Oczywiście, moja księżniczko, ale od teraz wprowadzamy regularny tryb snu. Nie chce żebyś tu wrócił skarbie, przez przemęczenie..

Magnus: *przeciągając się* Może faktycznie powinienem spać regularnie. Wolę budzić się z tobą w łóżku zamiast obok...


	455. Chapter 455

Alec: *przytrzymując otwarte drzwi dla Magnusa* Dżentelmeni pierwsi.

Magnus: Po prostu chcesz popatrzeć na mój tyłek.

Alec: I właśnie dlatego to ty wchodzisz pierwszy. Ja zdecydowanie nie jestem dżentelmenem.

Magnus: *chichocze*

Alec: *całuję go w kark*


	456. Chapter 456

Alec: *o Magnusie* Nasze dzieci będą piękne i inteligentne!

Jace: Nie wspominając o tym, że rozpuszczone.

Alec: *zły* Masz coś przeciwko?

Jace: *trzymając całe naręcze prezentów* Co? Nie no gdzie tam. To ja będę je rozpuszczać 😆


	457. Chapter 457

Alec: *śpiewa "Wszystkiego najlepszego czarodzieju" i kończy piosenkę cichym chichotem*

Magnus: *śmieje się delikatnie* Dziękuję Alexandrze.

Alec: Teraz zdmuchnij świeczki! Umieram z głodu!

Magnus: *zdmuchuje świeczki ze śmiechem* Zrobione!

Alec: Pomyślałeś życzenie?

Magnus: Oczywiście.

Alec: Jakie?

Magnus: *ocierając ciche łzy* Żeby to była prawda... Żebyś naprawdę tu był...

Alec: Oj no weź!

Magnus: *zmusza się do uśmiechu*

Alec: Przestań być taki tajemniczy! Powiedz miii *robi oczy szczeniaczka*

Magnus: *wyłącza stare nagranie ze swoich urodzin* tęsknię za tobą Alexandrze... Każdego dnia, w każdej sekundzie, pragnę żebyś tu ze mną był... *porzuca próbę powstrzymania łez, pozwala im płynąć wspominając pierwsze urodziny, które spędził z Alexandrem i ich dziećmi*


	458. Chapter 458

Magnus: *słyszy kroki*

Alec&Rapha&Max: *wpadają do salonu z eleganckim tortem z jedną świeczką w rękach* Wszystkiego najlepszego!!!

Magnus: *uśmiecha się delikatnie do swojej rodziny* Dziękuję! Naprawdę nie musieliście...

Alec: Ale chcieliśmy!

Rapha: Teraz! Zdmuchnij świeczki!

Magnus: *zdmuchuje świeczki*

Max: Czy teraz możemy go pokroić?

Alec: Jasne. Teraz tata go pokroić.

Magnus: *bierze nóż i odkraja pierwszy kawałek. Pod ciemną warstwa polewy ukrywa się tęczowe ciasto, strzelający różowy cukier i mieniącą się brokatem masę*

Magnus: *płacze ze wzruszenia* Dziękuję. Kocham was.

Alec: *obejmuje go ramieniem i czuję w czoło* Wszyscy nad nim pracowaliśmy. Wiedzieliśmy jaki naprawdę Ci się spodoba.

Magnus: *obejmuje swoją rodzinę*


	459. Chapter 459

Alec: Mogę do ciebie przyjść?

Magnus: ... Właściwie przed chwilą wyszedłeś.

Alec: ...

Magnus: ...

Alec: Mogę wrócić?

Magnus: Tak, proszę.


	460. Chapter 460

Alec: Wiesz... Kiedy mówiłem "przywieź mi coś z plaży" miałem na myśli muszelki, może jakieś pamiątki...

Magnus: *trzymając małe dziecko w stroju kąpielowym* Mogłeś mi powiedzieć!!


	461. Chapter 461

Alec: Myślę, że możesz mieć ZSP.

Magnus: Yea, oczywiście, że mam ZSP.

Magnus: Zainteresowanie Ssaniem Penisów.

Alec: Okej, musimy również porozmawiać o twoim obracaniu wszystkiego w żart jako mechanizm obronny.

Magnus: *spuszcza wzrok*

Alec: *obejmuje go ramionami* Ale możemy to zrobić zawinięcie w koc, ściskając się na kanapie i jedząc żelki.

Magnus: *staje się weselszy*


	462. Chapter 462

Izzy: Hej! Ta kurtka wygląda naprawdę dobrze na tobie.

Magnus: Wszystko wygląda na mnie dobrze.

Magnus: Zwłaszcza twój brat.

Izzy: *rumieni się*

Malec: *całują się*


	463. Chapter 463

Magnus: ROBIĘ TYLKO TO NA CO MAM OCHOTĘ!!!

Cat: *wyjmuje telefon* Masz wziąć tabletki, albo zadzwonię do Aleca

Magnus: *rozważa za i przeciw*

Magnus: *bierze tabletki*

Cat: *głaszcze go po głowie* Grzeczny czterystu letni czarownik, grzeczny czarownik.

Magnus: *łasi się do jej ręki*


	464. Chapter 464

Magnus: Pocałuj mnie jeśli się mylę, ale lubisz dziewczyny, prawda?

Maryse: *z sezonu pierwszego* Tak, mój syn lubi dziewczyny.

Alec: *z sezonu pierwszego* Mylisz się!

Alec: *całuje Magnusa*

~~~

Magnus: Pocałuj mnie jeśli się mylę, ale lubisz dziewczyny, prawda?

Maryse: *z sezonu trzeciego* Dziewczyny? Jakie dziewczyny? Alec i dziewczyny? Nie rozumiem pytania...

Alec: *ignoruję pytanie i po prostu całuję Magnusa*


	465. Chapter 465

Alec: Myślisz, że Magnus mnie lubi?

Jace: ...

Alec: Słyszałeś co powiedziałem?

Jace: ...

Alec: Ej! Myślisz, że Magnus MNIE LUBI??!??!

Jace: ...

Alec: Co ty robisz?

Jace: Planowałem udawać trupa, żeby nie musieć po raz setny odpowiadać na to pytanie...

Alec: Więc? Jaka jest twoja odpowiedź?

Jace: Gościu, jesteście małżeństwem od jakichś dwóch lat i macie dziecko.

Alec: To znaczy, że tak czy, że nie...?


	466. Chapter 466

Magnus: Zaadoptujmy kaczkę.

Alec: No nie wiem...

Magnus: Jace nie będzie nam wyjadał jedzenia z lodówki.

Alec: Weźmy od razu trzy.


	467. Chapter 467

*przed pierwszą randką z Magnusem*

Alec: Mogę mu powiedzieć, że wygląda dobrze?

Izzy: Jasne..

Alec: Mogę mu powiedzieć, że za nim tęskniłem?

Izzy: Jeśli zapyta powinno być w porządku.

Alec: Mogę mu pokazać obraz który namalowałem nas otoczonych naszymi dziećmi i wnukami?

Izzy: *zdziwiona* Emm... Chyba zostawiła bym to na drugą randkę.

Alec: *odkłada obraz i poprawia koszulę* No to idę. Trzymaj za mnie kciuki.

Izzy: *zaciska pięści wszystkich łowców w instytucie*


	468. Chapter 468

Alec: Jako jest twój najlepszy tekst na podryw?

Magnus: Jesteś moim małym paluszkiem? Ponieważ uderzył bym tobą o każdy mebel w moim mieszkaniu tej nocy.

Alec: *rumieni się*

Alec: *mówi niskim uwodzicielskim głosem* Czy ty przypadkiem nie jesteś moim małym paluszkiem? Ponieważ zdecydowanie uderzył bym tobą o każdy mebel w moim mieszkaniu tej nocy...

Magnus: *rumieni się* O tak. Zdecydowanie jestem twoim paluszkiem.


	469. Chapter 469

Alec: Hej Magnus, jesteś obrazem?

Magnus: *zmieszany* Nie? Dlaczego...

Alec: *uwodzicielsko* Bo chcę cię przygwoździć do ściany.

Malec: *całują się*

Izzy: ...

Izzy: Dzięki Aniołowi. Myślałam, że powiesz, że chcesz go powiesić...


	470. Chapter 470

*W innym wszechświecie*   
*Trening Maleca*

Magnus: Nie dam rady, jestem już tak zmęczony...

Alec: Możesz to zrobić! Jesteś silny, jesteś prawdziwą maszyną do zabijania!!

Magnus: NIEEE! Jestem delikatny!

Magnus: *zaczyna płakać*

Alec: *panikuje* Eeeeee, okej. *obejmuje go* Nie musisz uczyć się walczyć. *całuję go w czoło* Ochronię Cię.


	471. Chapter 471

Jace: *bierze długa relaksującą kąpiel*

Malec: *wrzucają mu do wanny kaczkę*

Jace: *wyskakuje z wanny z krzykiem*

Malec: *uciekają ze śmiechem*


	472. Chapter 472

Magnus: *przegląd się w lustrze* WoW!

Alec: Co? Co się stało kochanie?!

Magnus: Ale ty masz szczęście. No spójrz na mnie!

Alec: *patrzy na Magnusa w lustrze* Mhhm. Mam niesamowite szczęście.

Alec: Tylko te ubrania...

Alec: *zdejmuje z Magnusa ubrania* O tu jest moje szczęście.

Alec: *całuje Magnusa*

Magnus: *rumieni się*


	473. Chapter 473

Rapha: Tato! Tato! Tatusiu! Proszę! Możemy pojechać do Disneyland? Prooooszę?

Alec: Nie.

Rapha: Proszę tatusiu!! Dlaczego nie??

Alec: Ponieważ powiedziałem nie.

Alec: Nie zmienię zdania.

Magnus: *chichocze pod nosem po czym podchodzi do Aleca i szepce mu do ucha* Proszę tatusiu...

Alec: *natychmiast zmienia zdanie* Pakujcie plecami jedziemy do Disneyland!!!


	474. Chapter 474

*w restauracji*

Ktokolwiek: *do Aleca* Więc... Jesteś tu z kimś specjalnym?

Alec: *wskazując na Magnusa próbującego zjeść zupę pałeczkami* Yea. Z nim.

Ktokolwiek: ... Naprawdę? Z nim?

Alec: *wzdychając* Dokładnie, czy nie jestem najszczęśliwszą osobą na ziemi?


	475. Chapter 475

Alec: Kiedy powiedziałem Ci, że umówię się z tobą ponownie kiedy świnie zaczną latać, nie spodziewałem się, że przywiążesz skrzydła do świni i będziesz lewitować ją dookoła mojej głowy.

Magnus: *podekscytowany* To nie moja wina, że nie byłeś bardziej konkretny.

Magnus: To co? Jutro o 19??

Alec: *wzdycha* Jak ty to robisz, że ty nadal znikasz moje ubrania w środku restauracji, a ja nadal Cię kocham?

Magnus: Magia! *wyczarowuje błyszczące iskierki dookoła siebie*

Alec: *wzdycha* Niech Ci będzie *całuję go* ale zrób to jeszcze razi przysięgam na Anioła zemszczę się.

Magnus: *podekscytowany* Czekam na to 😘


	476. Chapter 476

Alec: *pijany* Ej stary -! Gratuluj mi! Magnus i ja bierzemy ślub!! 

Jace: *jeszcze bardziej pijany* Bracie gratulacje~~!! Gdybym nie był już pijany to normalnie upił bym się ze szczęścia! 

Jace: *super pijany* Ej, Clary! Może my też się hajtniemy~-? 

Magnus: *nie pewny między irytacją, a śmiechem* Przecież wy już jesteście małżeństwem!! Od jakiegoś roku, gościu! 

Magnus: *do Aleca* I my też skarbie. 

Magnus: *przewieszając sobie rękę Aleca przez barki* Myślę, że na dzisiaj wystarczy tej radości. 

Alec: *lewitujący za Magnusem* Sorry stary! Muszę już lecieć *chichocze jak głupek przez całą drogę do mieszkania* 


	477. Chapter 477

Podejrzane typki: Jeśli zależy ci na Nocnym Łowcy wejdziesz do tego samochodu bez sprawiania problemów. 

Magnus: *trochę zmartwiony* Którym Łowcy?

Podejrzane Typki: Jace.

Magnus: *odchodzi zastanawiając się jak wykorzysta czas z Alec'em bez jego irytującego brata w okolicy* 

Podejrzane typki: *krzyczą za nim* Nieeeeeee! Proszę! Błagam! Zabierz go!!! 


	478. Chapter 478

Magnus: Skarbie, moje oczy są tutaj. *wskazuje dłońmi w górę* 

Alec: Yea, ale twój tyłeczek jest tutaj *wskazuje dłońmi w dół, nie odrywając spojrzenia od pośladków Magnusa* 

Magnus: *wzdycha*


	479. Chapter 479

Alec: Myślisz o tym o czym ja myślę? 

Izzy: Prawdopodobnie myślisz teraz o Magnusie, więc nie. 

Magnus: *pojawia się* Jak możesz o mnie nie myśleć? Okrutna kobieta. 

Magnus: *obejmuje Aleca* 

Alec: *szepce mu na ucho* Myślałem o tobie gdy cie nie było. 

Magnus: *odszeptuje do niego* Wiem. Ja myślałem o tobie. 

Izzy: *wychodzi z pomieszczenia udając odruch wymiotny* 


	480. Chapter 480

Alec: Czekaj... boisz się, że powiem twoim znajomym, że lubisz być małą łyżeczką? 

Magnus: Każdy kocha być małą łyżeczką! To sprawia, że czujesz się bezpiecznie!! 

Alec: *obejmuje go ramionami* A ja kocham sprawiać, że czujesz się bezpiecznie. 

Magnus: *wtula się w jego ramiona* Więc nie powiesz nikomu?? 

Alec: *całuje go w czoło* Oczywiście, że nie skarbie. 

Ktokolwiek kogo zapytasz na całym świecie: Oczywiście, że Magnus Bane jest małą łyżeczką, co to w ogóle za pytanie?!?! 


	481. Chapter 481

Alec: Knock, knock! 

Magnus: Who's there? 

Alec: Marry. 

Magnus: Marry who? 

Alec: Marry me. 

Magnus: ...

Alec: ...

Magnus: Hell YES!!! 


	482. Chapter 482

Ragnor: Więc wielki Magnus Bane nie miał randki w Walentynki! 

Magnus: Kto powiedział, że nie miałem? 

Ragnor: Widziałem cię. Spędziłeś cały dzień z Lightwoodem nad raportami w bibliotece.

Raphael: Ha! Szukasz randki z bibliotekarką? A może po drugiej stronie pracuje jakaś gorąca sztuka? 

Magnus: ... 

Magnus: Gratulacje, złapaliście mnie. 

Magnus: Mam wyrafinowany gust, który nie byle kto podziela... 


	483. Chapter 483

Alec: Hmm, wyglądasz znajomo...

Magnus: Może widziałeś mnie we snach?

Alec: *całkowicie odporny na flirt* Nie... To raczej nie to...

Alec: *przegląda w pamięci kartoteki policyjne* Mam!

Alec: To ty ukradłeś ze sklepu tęczowy brokat po czym obsypywałeś nim ludzi z pochodu protestującego przeciwko zezwoleniu na małżeństwa jednopłciowe!!

Magnus: *zaczyna się wycofywać* Nieee, gdzie tam...

Alec: *podekscytowany* To było genialne!!! 

Magnus: *rumieni się* Dzięki


	484. Chapter 484

Alec: *zaczyna panikować* Co powinienem dać mojemu mamie na urodziny?! No COOO?

Magnus: Daj jej zięcia *chichocze*

Alec: *zatrzymuje się* Czekaj, co? Czy ty właśnie?..?

Magnus: A gdybym?

Alec: To byłby najlepszy prezent na świecie *robi oczy szczeniaczka*

Magnus: *uśmiecha się* więc prezent dla Maryse już mamy. Jakieś propozycje co do dań?

Magnus: *idzie w kierunku kuchni*

Alec: *podąża za nim jak zakochany szczeniaczek, którym jest*


	485. Chapter 485

Alec: *przeciera zmęczony oczy, starając się przeczytać kolejny raport*

Magnus: Kochanie... Wystarczy na dzisiaj, powinieneś się przespać.

Alec: *stara się uśmiechnąć, ale wychodzi mu z tego grymas* Czy to polecenie lekarza?

Magnus: *uśmiecha się delikatnie obserwując swojego ukochanego przecierającego oczy pięściami jak małe dziecko*

Alec: Muszę *ziewnięcie* tylko *ziewnięcie* dokończyć *głowa Aleca zsuwa się z jego dłoni, na której wcześniej ją opierał i uderza o biurko* te raporty...

Magnus: *przyzywa koc, po czym owija w niego Aleca i lewituje go do sypialni* Idziesz do łóżka. Teraz. To polecenie twojego męża.

Alec: *usypia w drodze do łóżka*


	486. Chapter 486

Malec: *całują się*

Alec: Emm, to pewnie dziwnie zabrzmi Magnus, ale chyba poczułem twój język w nich ustach.

Magnus: *lekko zmieszany* To się nazywa francuski pocałunek.

Alec: Myślałem, że pochodzisz z Indonezji?

Magnus: *śmieje się z podłogi*

Alec: Ej! Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś też francuzem!?

Alec: Magnus!! Nie śmiej się że mnie.

Magnus: *nadal śmieje się na podłodze* 


	487. Chapter 487

Magnus: ...

Magnus: *krąży po mieszkaniu* Nie wiem w co się ubrać na randkę...

Alec: Nie martw się o to kochanie... I tak to z ciebie zdejmę *posyła mu wiele znaczący uśmiech*

Magnus: *rumieni się*

Alec: Chociaż... Może moglibyśmy od razu przeskoczyć do najciekawszego punktu wieczoru?

Magnus: *udając oburzenie* No co ty! Nie całuję się przed randką!

Alec: *podchwytują nastrój* Naprawdę? *całuję go* Cóż za wielką strata *całuję go* Te usta powinny całować codziennie *całuję go*

Magnus: Codziennie?

Alec: *szepcze mu do ucha* A nawet sto razy dziennie, przez całą wieczność. *przegryza uszko Magnusa*

Magnus: *jęczy* Chyba masz rację...

Alec: W czym?

Magnus: *zaczynając ocierać się o nogę Aleca* Co do ubrań! Nie mają sensu... *całuję go ciągnąć w stronę sypialni*


	488. Chapter 488

Magnus: *pijany* O! Patrz! Mamy takie same pierścionki *chichocze*

Alec: *z delikatnym uśmiechem* Tak, mamy.

Magnus: Zbieg okoliczności czy przeznaczenie? Co o tym myślisz piękny nieznajomy?? *robi oczy szczeniaczka*

Alec: Myślę, o piękny znajomy, że jesteśmy małżeństwem od kilku lat i że pasujące do siebie pierścienie są zdecydowanie przeznaczeniem.

Magnus: *chichocze* Zdecydowanie!


	489. Chapter 489

Magnus: *śpiewa* This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night...

Alec: *przygląda się miłości swojego życia rozwieszającej wszędzie dekoracje halloweenowe*

Magnus: Teraz jeszcze tylko przebrania *zamyśla się*

Alec: *ze śmiechem* Może ty będziesz księżniczką, a ja strasznym smokiem chroniącym twojej cnoty?

Magnus: *parska śmiechem* Doprawdy Alexandrze? Chcesz chronić mojej cnoty?

Alec: *obejmuje go ramionami* Oczywiście, że tak. Zawsze będę chronić twoją cnotę i twój zgrabny tyłeczek.

Alec: *ściska jego pośladki* Cudny, idealny tyłeczek.

Magnus: *ucieka ze śmiechem* O nie! Goni mnie straszny smok! Chce odebrać mi cnotę! Ratunku! Ratunku!

Alec: Raaawr! *wydaje odgłosy smoka i goni Magnus po całym mieszkaniu*


	490. Chapter 490

Magnus: *wchodzi do mieszkania z małym smokiem w ramionach* Emm, kochanie?

Alec: *odwraca się na fotelu w salonie by na niego spojrzeć* Nie. Naprawdę Magnus? Teraz smok? Mantykora, akromantula, pegaz, dwa jednorożce i bazyliszek ci nie wystarczyły? Teraz chcesz jeszcze adoptować smoka? I gdzie on niby ma spać? Co on w ogóle je? Jak duży urośnie? Musimy się wyprowadzić do większego mieszkania, najlepiej takiego ze stajnią i wybiegiem dla tych wszystkich dziwnych stworów, które przynosisz...

Magnus: *robiąc oczy szczeniaczka* Ale kochanie 🥺 on jest taki malutki, nie poradzi sobie sam...

Alec: *podnosząc książkę i wsadzając ją pod pachę* Eh, dobrze się składa bo już kupiłem nam nowy dom poza miastem. Pakuj się. Wyprowadzamy się.

Magnus: *podskakuje szczęśliwy przytulając do siebie smoczka* Jeej! Dziękuję skarbie 😘


	491. Chapter 491

Magnus: *pakuje się na weekend za miastem* Koszula w kropki, skórzane spodnie, mokasyny, sandały, pasek skórzany, brokat, koszulka... Krem do twarzy, krem do rąk, kredka do oczu, eyeliner, lakier do paznokci, cążki do paznokci, okulary przeciwsłoneczne, botki, bielizna...

Alec: *pakuje się na weekend za miastem* Dziecko jeden, dziecko dwa, kot, mąż. Okej. Możemy iść.

Magnus: Ja już jestem gotowy skarbie 😘


	492. Chapter 492

Magnus: *przymierza muszkę na ślub* Jak myślisz kochanie? Chciałem żeby była w kolorze twoich oczu, ale wydaje mi się, że nie oddaje ich głębi...

Magnus: *przegląda się w lustrze*

Alec: *wchodząc do sypialni* Emm, Magnus? Masz na sobie muszkę...

Magnus: *zupełnie nie rozumiejąc co Alec ma na myśli* Oczywiście, że mam na sobie muszkę, skarbie, przecież muszę ją ubrać, nie pójdę bez niej na nasz ślub nawet jeśli nie oddaje pełni piękna twoich oczu.

Alec: Ale masz na sobie TYLKO muszkę. A ślub za dwie godziny!!

Magnus: *spoglądając na siebie w lustrze i na Alexandra w drzwiach* Moglibyśmy pójść tylko w muszkach. Wszyscy by wtedy zrozumieli jakimi byli głupcami, że nie zaklepali Cię wcześniej. Ale teraz już za późno. Teraz jesteś mój.

Alec: *z uśmiechem* Oczywiś-

Izzy: *wpadając do ich mieszkania* -cie. I inne słodkie słówka. Koniec miesiąca miodowego!! Ubierać się ale to już!!


	493. Chapter 493

Clary: Wiesz, Jace, kocham cię każdym gramem mojego ciała.

Alec: *niby szeptem do Magnusa* W takim wypadku to całkiem niewiele miłości.

Jace: Nie bądź penisem Alec!

Magnus: Jak to mówią, jesteś tym co jesz.

Alec: *chichocze*

Magnus: *niby szeptem do Aleca* Dlatego ja kocham Ciebie każdą sekunda mojego życia.

Alec: To całkiem dużo miłości.

Malec: *kiss*


	494. Chapter 494

Magnus: *zirytowany* Z palcem w dupie zadałbym ten egzamin gdyby nie te wszystkie głupie ustawy, prawa i ustępy!

Alec: *wyczuwając dwuznaczność wypowiedzi* Z palcem w dupie? Naprawdę? Chcesz żebym poszedł z tobą na egzamin na prawo jazdy?

Magnus: *rumieni się* Tak! Zdecydowanie z tobą pójdzie mi lepiej!


	495. Chapter 495

Alec: *pyta bawiąc się pierścionkiem* Jesteś pewien, że tego chcesz?

Magnus: Chce cię Alexandrze. Chce żeby to było szczęście na zawsze, ale tylko z tobą.

Magnus: *uśmiecha się, po czym całuję Alexandra zanim Cichy Brat może mu na to pozwolić*

Malec: *promieniują radością*

Alec: Magnus! Maaagnus!!!

Alec: *potrząsa ramieniem Magnusa* Kochanie! Pora wstawać..

Magnus: *przeciąga się* Ale miałem cudowny sen...

Alec: *zaintrygowany* Tak? Jaki?

Magnus: *z rozmarzonym uśmiechem* Ty i ja w końcu wzięliśmy ślub....

Alec: *ze śmiechem* Taaak, to musiał być cudny sen, a teraz czas wstawać, albo Max i Rapha, nasze poślubne dzieci, rozniosą kuchnię.


	496. Chapter 496

Magnus: *skuty kajdankami, leży w łóżku z tyłeczkiem wypiętym w stronę drzwi*

Alec: *wchodzi do sypialni* Część kocha...

Magnus: *jęczy* Mmmm, część piękny, chciałbyś może, wykorzystać mnie?

Alec: *wypycha Jace'a za drzwi*

Jace: Ej!

Alec: *uwodzicielskim głosem* Mogłeś mnie ostrzec, że dzisiaj jest ten dzień.

Magnus: Mniej mówienia, więcej wykorzystywania.


	497. Chapter 497

Magnus: *ogląda owoce w sklepie*

Ekspedientka: *próbując niedyskretnie podrywać niezłe ciacho* Mogę w czymś Ci pomóc?

Magnus: *podekscytowany* Tak! Nareszcie, osoba której potrzebuję!

Ekspedientka: *rumieni się* Więc? Czego potrzebujesz?

Magnus: Obiecałem mężowi, że zrobię zapiekankę warzywną, ale nie wiem jakie warzywa należy do niej dodać... Jakieś propozycje?

Ekspedientka: *rozczarowana* A... Oł... Co ładniejsi zawsze zajęci...

Ekspedientka: Może rukola, fasolka, papryka i szpinak?

Magnus: Świetny pomysł!

Magnus: *zabiera warzywa i wraca do domu do swojego ukochanego*


	498. Chapter 498

*grają w kalambury*

Alec: *pokazuje dwa palce w górze złączone ze sobą, po czym rozsuwa je*

Magnus: *rumieni się*

Jace: *oburzony* Możecie przestać być gejami na pięć minut?!?!?!


	499. Chapter 499

Aline: Helen powiedziała mi wczoraj, że jej okres się spóźnia i przez chwilę bałam się, że sprawiłam, że jest w ciąży...

Alec: ...

Aline: ale później uświadomiłam sobie, że jesteśmy lesbijkami.

Alec: Okej... A myślałem, że to ja jestem głupi.

Alec: *klepie ją po głowie jak psa* Dobra Aline, dobra Anile. Biegnij się pobawić ogonem.

Alinę: *rumieni się* Alec!!! Nie mów mi, że nigdy nie miałeś przeczucia, że Magnus jest w ciąży.

Alec: *odwraca się do swojego męża trzymającego poduszkę pod koszulką* Nieeee, gdzie tam...


	500. Chapter 500

Alec: *nuci pod nosem* I kissed a boy and I liked it  
The taste of his cherry chap stick...

Robert: Em... Tam powinno być "dziewczynę" i "jej"...

Alec: Nie, nie powinno.

Magnus: *poprawiając usta swoją wiśniową pomadką* Zdecydowanie nie powinno.

Malec: *całują się*


	501. Chapter 501

Alec: *klika coś na telefonie*

Magnus: *podchodzi do niego dyskretnie od tyłu, próbując spojrzeć mu przez ramię na ekran*

Alec: *szybko chowa telefon*

Magnus: Ej! Jesteś moim mężem, nie powinieneś mieć przede mną tajemnic!

Alec: *z delikatnym uśmiechem* Nawet jeśli to niespodzianka na naszą rocznicę?

Magnus: *udaje przez chwilę, że się zastanawia* Okeeej, ale lepiej, żeby mi się to spodobało.

Magnus: *wychodzi z pokoju, żeby wziąć długą i relaksującą kąpiel*

Alec: *szybko wyłącza test "w jakiej pozycji powinieneś się dzisiaj pieprzyć" i zaczyna szukać pomysłów na rocznicę ślubu*


	502. Chapter 502

*Kiedy Malec znowu musi zmierzyć się z jakimś szalonym złolem i przez 10 sekund wszyscy myślą, że tym razem im się nie uda*

Alec: *zupełnie poważny* Jeśli nie możemy żyć razem, przynajmniej razem umrzemy. Zostaje z tobą, będę walczyć przy twoim boku do ostatniej chwili.

Magnus: *próbuje zachować powagę, ponieważ w trakcie ognistej przemowy Aleca zdążył wymyśleć pomysł jak się wygrzebać z tej sytuacji* Taaaak, jasssne, a jak skończymy to skoczymy proszę do kina? Grają teraz świetna komendzie romantyczną i baaaardzo, ale to baaaardzo chce ją zobaczyć. *Robi oczy szczeniaczka*

Alec: *morduje wszystkich przeciwników w ciągu kilku minut* Więc o której jest seans skarbie? Zadzwoniłeś już do Cat żeby zajęła się chłopcami przez kilka godzin?

Magnus: Oczywiście! Za kogo mnie masz! Mamy mieszkanie dla siebie na całą noc. *Porusza sugestywnie brwiami*


	503. Chapter 503

Magnus: Mój malutki! Myci-pyci! Kochaniutki! Buzi-buzi! Tipu-tipu.

Alec: *wchodzi do pokoju, po czym po zobaczeniu co robi Magnus próbuje szybko się wycofać*

Magnus: *zauważa Aleca kontem oka* O! Skarbie! Popatrz!!

Magnus: *wyciąga w stronę Aleca Prezesa Miau*

Prezes Miau: *ubrany w różową, tiulową sukieneczkę, z peruką na głowie zaplecioną w dwa warkoczyki i koroną, błyszczący od brokatu* Miau...

Alec: *przerażony patrzy na ich kota, który posyła mu spojrzenie mówiące jednogłośnie "Zabij mnie i skończ mą mękę"* Emmm. Cudnie, Prezes wygląda niesamowicie kochanie. *Podchodzi do Magnusa by pocałować go w policzek unikając dotykania i patrzenia się na kota*

Magnus: *podekscytowany* Chcesz do nas dołączyć? Mam też zestaw dla Ciebie!

Alec: *powoli zbliżając się do drzwi pokoju* Nie... Przepraszam kochanie... Raporty. Tak! Mam wiele raportów!! Może innym razem...


	504. Chapter 504

Magnus: Może jeszcze kosteczkę cukru do twojej herbaty księżniczko?

Felicja*: Tak poproszę lordzie.

Magnus: *"dodając" kostkę cukru do różowej, plastikowej filiżanki dziewczynki* Co sądzisz o ostatnim wyścigu konnym? Nie spodziewałem się, że koń Hrabiego Santiago będzie w stanie wyprzedzić klacz z mojej stajni.

Felicja: Faktycznie, wynik wyścigu był nieoczekiwany...

Max&Rapha: *wpadają do pokoju cali w błocie* Taaaato!!! Wilkołak znowu rozkopał nasz ogródek!

Magnus: *wzdycha* Wybacz mi księżniczko, obowiązki wzywają.

Magnus: *wstaje z malutkiego plastikowego krzesełka, kłania się dziewczynce*

Felicja: *wstaje z krzesełka j dyga w kierunku Magnusa* Będę z niecierpliwością wyczekiwać naszego następnego spotkania, Lordzie.

Magnus: *łapie chłopców za uszy i kieruje się w stronę łazienki* Najpierw zmyjemy z was to całe błoto, a potem zobaczymy czy to faktycznie sprawka wilkołaka czy wasza, wy małe nicponie...


	505. Chapter 505

Magnus: *krąży zdenerwowany po mieszkaniu* Ta mała zawszona paskuda! Ta pluskwa! Ta... !!!

Alec: *obejmuje go ramionami od tyłu przyciskając go do swojej klatki piersiowej* Ej, kochanie, już, już... Spokojnie. Co się dzieje?

Magnus: *że łzami w oczach* Bo Lorenzo... Lorenzo użył mojego pomysłu jako swój i teraz wszyscy gratulują mu świetnego pomysłu...

Alec: *biorąc łuk i strzały* Ciekawe czy będą mu też gratulować strzały w dupie.


	506. Chapter 506

Magnus: Alexandrze, kochanie! Myszka do komputera nie działa...

Alec: *z biura* Sprawdź czy jest podłączona do komputera.

Magnus: Oczywiście, że jest podłączona do komputera, nie jestem głupi skarbie!

Alec: *przychodzi żeby sprawdzić co się stało z myszką* Magnus... Komputer nie jest nawet włączony... 


	507. Chapter 507

*W klubie*

Alec: *trochę pijany* Sory gwiazdeczko! Jesteś na tej samej imprezie co ja czy takie cuda jak Ty mogą się tylko przewidzieć?

Magnus: *oniemiały* Tak, wyjdę za Ciebie...

Alec: Co?

Magnus: Co?


	508. Chapter 508

Alec: *wybierając książkę w księgarni*

Magnus: *obserwując go z "ukrycia"*

Alec: *zbierając stos książek* Część, czy mógłbyś to dla mnie potrzymać?

Magnus: *całkowicie przerażony tym, że został przyłapany na obserwowaniu mężczyzny* J-Jasne!

Alec: *podając mu po kolei książki*   
"Tylko ty i ja", "Erotyka od A do Z", "Kamasutra", "Wybacz, ale będę ci mówiła skarbie", "Wybierz mnie"

Magnus: *czytając tytuły* Tak! Oczywiście, że tak, bardzo chętnie!

Alec: *zabierając od niego książki* Fajnie, no to chodźmy 😏


	509. Chapter 509

Alec: Przepraszam, czy przed chwilą spytałaś mnie, czy pójdę z tobą na kawę? Jeśli nie, możesz to zrobić teraz!

Magnus: *stojąc z otwartymi ustami*

Alec: Och. Czyli proponujesz coś innego?


	510. Chapter 510

Alec: *uwodzicielsko* Gdybym wrzucał do skarbonki grosik za każdym razem, gdy widzę osobę tak piękną, jak ty... miałbym może ze trzy grosze...

Magnus: Trzy?

Alec: Jeden za moją siostrę, jeden za ciebie i jeden za mnie. Widziałeś jaki jestem sexy?!?

Magnus: O taaaak...

Magnus: *zakrywając usta dłonią* O mój boże, przepraszam. Nie chciałem powiedzieć tego na głos...

Alec: Ależ chciałeś, piękny...


	511. Chapter 511

Alec: Gdyby wystawała ci metka, to na pewno byłoby na niej napisane: Made in Heaven.

Magnus: *rumieni się*


	512. Chapter 512

Alec: Odrzucenie może spowodować stres dla obu zaangażowanych stron, a stres może prowadzić do powikłań zdrowotnych, jak bóle głowy, wrzody, guzy nowotworowe, a nawet śmierć! Więc dla twojego i mojego zdrowia, zgódź się na rankę. 

Magnus: Rozważę tę opcję. Zawsze możemy się zobaczyć w moim gabinecie 😏 jestem świetnym lekarzem.


	513. Chapter 513

Alec: Eee...

Alec: Emm... Ekhem...

Alec: Jesteś tak oszałamiający, że po prostu zapomniałem, jakim tekstem chciałem Cię poderwać.

Magnus: *zadowolony* To może ją poderwę ciebie?

Magnus: Nie jestem dawcą narządów, ale byłbym szczęśliwy, gdybym mógł oddać Ci swoje serce.

Alec: Tak proszę!


	514. Chapter 514

Alec: Hej, wyglądasz jak mój mąż, to niesamowite!

Magnus: *zmieszany* Em, hej? Zamierzasz nas sobie przedstawić?

Alec: Jasne. Jak się nazywasz?

Magnus: Magnus Bane.

Alec: *z wielkim uśmiechem* Chciałbym Ci przedstawić więc Magnusa Lightwood-Bane.

Magnus: *zbiera szczękę z podłogi*


	515. Chapter 515

Magnus: *upuszcza łyżeczkę do kawy na podłogę* Och... To...

Alec: *spycha swoją łyżeczkę na podłogę* Zabawny zbieg okoliczności. Może na podłodze jest magnes? Może ktoś chce ukraść nasze łyżeczki? Nie możemy na to pozwolić! Musimy uratować nasze łyżeczki!

Magnus: *patrzy jak Alec schyla się po łyżki pod stolik*

Magnus: *szeptem do Aleca* Dziękuję kochanie.

Alec: *z uśmiechem* Misja zakończona powodzeniem! Nasze łyżeczki są bezpieczne!

Inni ludzie w kawiarni: *uśmiechają się porozumiewawczo do siebie*


	516. Chapter 516

Alec: Chciałbym mieć więcej homoseksualnych znajomych...

Aline: Cóż... Masz mnie, Simona, Rsphaela, Magnusa...

Alec: Czekaj! Magnus jest gejem?!

Aline: Jest bi, ale i tak się liczy.

Alec: Naprawdę?

Aline: Czekaj... Alec? Żartujesz sobie ze mnie?

Alec: ...

Aline: ...

Alec: Myślisz, że mnie lubi?

Magnus: *pojawiając się w chmurze brokatu* JESTEM TWOIM MĘŻEM!! OCZYWIŚCIE, ŻE CIĘ LUBIĘ GŁUPTASIE!!!


	517. Chapter 517

Magnus: Madzia powiedziała dzisiaj "dupa", kto ją tego nauczył?

Alec: Nie ja! Ja powiedziałem "cholera"!

Magnus: *mierzy go potępiającym spojrzeniem po czym widząc te oczy szczeniaczka przechodzi na następne osoby w pomieszczeniu*

Jace: Ej! Nie patrz tak na mnie! Mogła to usłyszeć od was, no wiesz "w nocy".

Alec: *zastanawia się intensywnie* Nieeee, nie wydaje mi się, żeby Magnus kiedykolwiek podczas sexu krzyczał "dupa", zazwyczaj to jest "kurwa", "mocniej" i "zaraz dojdę"... To na pewo któreś z was. 

Admodeus: *w Edomie* Dupa, zorientowali się... Trzeba znaleźć inny sposób żeby ich ze sobą skłócić...


	518. Chapter 518

Magnus: Czy to nie Mikołaj dzieci? *wskazuje dłonią za okno*

Malecowe dzieci: *podekscytowane* Gdzieee?! Gdzie jest Mikołaj? Gdzie? Gdzieee? Gdzieee!?!

Magnus: *pstrykając palcami*

Magnus: O tutaj! Mikołaj do was przyjechał!

Alec: *przebrany za "Mikołaja"* Czy są tu jakieś niegrzeczne dzieci?

Magnus: *zasłania oczy dzieciom* Alec! Nie za takiego Mikołaja miałeś się przebrać!

Alec: *chowa się na choinką cały czerwony* Eeee, tak ten... Ho? Ho? Ho?

Magnus: *pstryka palcami przebierając męża z niegrzecznego stroju Mikołaja w oficjalną wersję* Chyba Mikołaj nie widział, że będziemy na niego czekać...

Alec: Ho...


	519. Chapter 519

Max *śpiewa* Pojedziemy dziś sankami na plac choinkowy, gdzie choinki do choinek tulą swoje głowy, gdzie choinki się trzymają za zielone ręce i znajdziemy tą jedyną w iglastej sukience...

Alec: *w kuchni* Choinka!!!

Malec: *wybiegają z mieszkania w poszukiwaniu choinki*


	520. Chapter 520

Rapha: *dekoruje pierniczki* Piękny uśmiech dla tej pani, lukrowane guziczki dla pana...

Max: *obserwuje brata*

Rapha: *odwraca się na chwilę*

Max: *podkrada mu trzy pierniczki i ucieka*

Max: Tato! Tatusiu! *Biegnie do Magnusa i Aleca* Patrzcie jakie piękne pi-niczki zrobił Rafa!

Rafa: *z kuchni* Nie kradnij moich pierniczków mały chochliku!!!


	521. Chapter 521

Malec: *oglądają razem Wiedźmina*

Magnus: O, a to jest Yen, będzie super silną czarodziejką i kochanką Geralta.

Alec: Mhhm.

Magnus: O! A to pamiętam, w książce było inaczej, ale...

Alec: Mhhm.

Magnus: Renfri!!! Och jak ona pięknie walczy mieczem. A widziałeś to? Och! Dajesz, dajesz Geralt! Piękny cios.

Alec: *łapie Magnusa za policzki i całuję głęboko i długo w usta, aż scena walki się kończy* Nie pozwalam zachwycać się zdolnościami walki mieczem innych osób.

Magnus: Zazdrosny jesteś dziesięć razy seksowniejszy, nie wiem jak udaje Ci się zachować całą tą seksowność w tym ciele... *Gładzi dłońmi klatkę piersiową Aleca* Ale zdecydowanie mogę Ci pomóc troszkę z niej wystrzelić.


	522. Chapter 522

*Malec pakuje prezenty*

Magnus: Nie wiem jak mam spakować do tego pudełka cały świat, ale właśnie to chciałbym Ci dać pod choinkę...

Alec: *umieszcza w pudełku z prezentem od Magnusa* I już. Popatrz jak łatwo zmieściłem tu mój cały świat.

Magnus: Awwww.

Malec: *całują się*

Jace: Powinienem im przypomnieć że też tu jesteśmy i pakujemy prezenty dla ich dzieci, a nie dla nich?

Izzy: Daj im jeszcze pięć minut.


	523. Chapter 523

Alec: Co mam dać Magnusowi na święta...

Izzy: Nie wiem... Jakiś naszyjnik? Pierścień? Kosmetyki?

Alec: No nie wiem... Magnus ma już chyba wszystko co mógłby chcieć...

Alec: *wpada na genialny pomysł*

Magnus: *otwierając prezent* Aaaaaaaaa! Skąd wiedziałeś skarbie?!?

Magnus: *trzyma w rękach malutkiego demona*

Alec: *z uśmiechem* Myślę, że jako książę Edomu i król mojego serca potrzebujesz jakiegoś demonka do rozrabiania.

Magnus: *całuje Aleca* Dziękuję!!!!


	524. Chapter 524

Rafa: Tatusiuuu?! Gdzie jest mój świąteczny sweter?

Alec: *odkrzykując z kuchni* Zapytaj taty!

Rafa: Tatooo!? Gdzie jest mój świąteczny sweter?

Magnus: *do Aleca* Więc to ja w tej rodzinie robię za mamę?

Alec: *obejmując go ramionami od tyłu* Oczywiście, że tak. Jeśli nie możesz czegoś znaleźć zawsze możesz to wyczarować. Zupełnie jak mama.

Magnus: *wzdychając* Sprawdź na kanapie, skarbie.

Rafa: *sprawdza na kanapie i oczywiście znajduje sweter* Dzięki tatusiu!


	525. Chapter 525

Alec: *do Magnusa* Musimy wszystkie nasze dzieci traktować tak samo. Bez żadnych wyjątków. Tak będzie sprawiedliwie.

Magnus: Zupełnie się z tobą zgadzam. Bez żadnych wyjątków.

Alec: *odkłada Maxa na podłogę obok Prezesa Miau*

Max: Oooooo.

Magnus: *obserwuje jak zarówno ich koty i dzieci wpatrują się w wirującą pralkę* Bez wyjątku.

Magnus: *wyciera łezkę w oku* To takie wzruszające, że wszystkie nasze dzieci mają tą jedną rzecz, którą lubią...

Alec: *obejmuje go ramieniem* Dokładnie. To takie piękne...


	526. Chapter 526

Rapha: Mam problem z chłopakiem...

Alec: *nie podnosząc wzroku z nad raportów* "Jego ciało nie mieści się w bagażniku" problem czy "lubię go, ale nie wiem jak mu to pokazać" problem?

Rapha: "Lubię go, ale nie wiem jak mu to pokazać" problem.

Alec: Szkoda, z tym drugim mógłbym Ci pomóc. Maaaagnus!! Rapha potrzebuje pomocy! 


	527. Chapter 527

*jeśli Magnus byłby lekarzem*

Pielęgniarka: Doktorze, ma pan pacjenta.

Magnus: Jeśli to Alec, powiedz mu, żeby przestał pić kawę, a zamiast tego zjadł coś porządnego, wtedy przestanie boleć go brzuch.

Pielęgniarka: Właściwie to twój syn...

Magnus: Powiedz Rapha, żeby przyłożył lód i wziął tabletki przeciwbólowe.

Pielęgniarka: Właściwie... To ten drugi syn.

Magnus: ... Ile ofiar?


	528. Chapter 528

Alec: Hej, impreza była świetna, ale muszę już uciekać...

Magnus: Oh, jasne to... Ej! Czekaj!

Alec: *biegnąc do drzwi* Mam masę pracy :) wiesz jak to jest :) raporty...

Magnus: *biegnąc za nim* TO TWOJE PRZYJĘCIE URODZINOWE!!! STÓJ W TEJ CHWILI!!! 


	529. Chapter 529

Alec: *przesuwając zdjęcie po stole* Ten gość, chcę żebyś uniemożliwił mu poruszanie się na miesiąc.

Sebastian: To twoje zdjęcie...

Alec: Magnus chce zacząć chodzić na zumbę od nowego roku. Zrozum.


	530. Chapter 530

Alec: MAAAAGNUS!

Magnus: *szeptem* Max właśnie zasnął.

Alec: *szeptem* Przepraszam.

Magnus: *szeptem* Co się stało?

Alec: *szeptem* Nasza kuchnia się pali.

Magnus: NASZA KUCHNIA SIĘ COooo?!?


	531. Chapter 531

Alec: *przyjmując gości w mieszkaniu* Proszę wybaczyć bałagan, mieszkam z trójką małych dzieci.

Goście: *zdziwieni* Myśleliśmy, że macie dwójkę dzieci? Adoptowaliście kogoś jeszcze? 

Alec: *zakłopotany* He, He, nieeee...

*Do salonu wbiega Magnus, Max i Rapha przebrani za Indian, z łukami i zaczynają walczyć między sobą*

Magnus: *posyłając strzałę w stronę Rapha, która wybuchła zaraz przed jego ciałem obsypując go brokatem*

Max: *krzyczy wskakując na plecy Magnusa*

Rapha: * biega dookoła pokoju rozsypując brokat we wszystkich kierunkach*

Alec: Jak państwo widzą, trójka.


	532. Chapter 532

Alec: *sprawdza czy ma wszystkie najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy przy sobie* Klucze do mieszkania, telefon komórkowy, miecz, karta, drobne, łuk o strzały, chusteczki, cukierki, zmniejszone zabawki... Hmm. Chyba mam wszystko.

Alec: *rozgląda się dookoła* Tak. Mam wszystko.

Alec: *wychodzi z mieszkania*

Alec: *w parku* Dzieci! Zapomniałem o dzieciach!


	533. Chapter 533

Magnus: *przegląda terminarz Aleca* "Nagocjacje z wilkołakami", "spotkanie Clave", "naprawianie tego co Jace spierdoli kiedy mnie nie będzie", "bankiet z wampirami".

Alec: *skupiony na raportach* Mhhm.

Magnus: BANKIET z wampirami?!? Dlaczego mnie jeszcze nie zaprosiłeś? Muszę przygotować nasze ubrania, to już za dwa tygodnie, mam tak mało czasu...

Alec: *podnosząc głowę znad papierów* Nie ma się czym ekscytować Mags, to po prostu impreza krwiopijców, cały wieczór będą wspominać kogo to nie wyssali i impreza skończy się gdy się pokłócą i będzie trzeba zbierać zwłoki...

Magnus: Jeśli będziesz grzeczny, to może po imprezie to ja ciebie będę wysysać.

Alec: *rumieni się i żeby to ukryć wraca do raportów* Już nie mogę się doczekać.


	534. Chapter 534

Alec: *siedzi w biurze od wielu godzin pracując nad papierami dla Clave*

Magnus: *przychodzi z kubkiem parującej kawy by mu pomóc*

Magnus: *podchodzi cicho do Aleca nie chcąc my przeszkadzać*

Magnus: *pochyla się nad ramieniem Aleca*

Magnus: TO TAK PRACUJESZ???

Alec: *zaskoczony upuszcza telefon na którym oglądał Malecowe arty*

Alec: To nie tak jak myślisz kochanie!


	535. Chapter 535

Magnus: *ubiera się w swój ulubiony garnitur, zaczepia serwetę pod brodą, idzie do kuchni i siada przy stole* Smacznego.

Alec: *przywiązany na stole, z serwetką w ustach i ze sterczącym do góry penisem* Mhhm... Mffhm...

Magnus: *połyka penisa Aleca*

Magnus: *ściera resztki spermy z warg* Przepyszne. Mój ulubiony rocznik. *Mruga do Aleca*


	536. Chapter 536

Magnus: *schyla się by coś podnieść*

Alec* gwiżdże z zachwytem* I to wszystko jest moje.

Jace: *zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na zaistniałą sytuację* Tak, jest twoje do momentu gdy postanowi Cię związać i zrobić z tobą co mu się podoba.

Alec: Ale wtedy też cała przyjemność jest po mojej stronie.

Jace: *rumieni się*

Magnus: *puszcza porozumiewawcze oczko do Aleca*


	537. Chapter 537

Alec: Naprawdę potrzebuję usłyszeć teraz te magiczne trzy słowa.

Magnus: Bardzo Cię kocham.

Alec: Spróbuj jeszcze raz.

Magnus: Będę się zachować.

Alec: *całuje Magnusa*


	538. Chapter 538

Alec: *przegląda paski*

Magnus: *zainteresowany* Co jest kochanie? Twoje spodnie są za szerokie? Mogę je dla Ciebie zwęzić, wystarczy, że powiesz...

Alec: *z podejrzanym uśmieszkiem* To dla Ciebie.

Alec: *zapina pasek na szyi Magnusa, srebrne litery "AL" idealnie układają się na jego gardle* Dzięki temu każdy będzie wiedział do kogo należysz.

Magnus: *zarumieniony skraca pasek tak żeby mógł się wygodnie zapiąć i wyczarowuje medalik* A dzięki temu będą wiedzieć komu mnie oddać jeśli się zgubię. 


	539. Chapter 539

Max: *podnosi dokument podpisany przez Aleca* Alexander G. Lightwood-Bane... G? Jakie masz drugie imię tatusiu?

Alec: Gideon.

Max: Nie, to napewno nie to. Pozwól, mi zgadnąć! Gregor?

Alec: ...

Max: Gabriel?

Alec: ...

Max: Gervasio Julio Ricardo Montoya de La rosa Ramirez

Alec: *wyciąga telefon i dzwoni do Magnusa* Ratuuuuj!


	540. Chapter 540

Alec: Lustereczko powiedz przecie   
kto jest najpiękniejszy w świecie!

Lustro: Magnus Bane.

Alec: Z tym się muszę zgodzić.


	541. Chapter 541

Ktoś: Czy bolało gdy spadłeś z nieba?

Alec: *zmieszany* Nocni Łowcy nie spadają, mamy świetny refleks. Skąd pomysł, że mogłem skądś spaść? Coś się stało? Widziałeś jakiegoś rannego Łowcę? Ktoś potrzebuje pomocy?

Magnus: *turlając się że śmiechu*

Alec: Ale o co chodzi, Magnus?

Magnus: *próbując opanować wesołość* Gościu próbował z tobą flirtować, groszku pachnący.

Alec: Aaaaaa...

Alec: *po kilku minutach* Ale to bez sensu, przecież mam męża, dlaczego on chciał ze mną flirtować?!?!


	542. Chapter 542

Magnus: Żyję tylko z dwóch powodów.

Alec:*wypełniając raporty* I są to?

Magnus: Urodziłem się i jeszcze nie umarłem.

Alec: *porzuca pracę, łapie koc i owija nim Magnusa* Co się stało skarbie...

Magnus: *z oczami pełnymi łez* Madzie powiedziała, że jestem nudny...

Alec: *ściska go mocno* Okej, poradzimy sobie, z tym, pora zorganizować taką imprezę, która wywoła wrażenie nawet na niej!

Malec: *całują się*


	543. Chapter 543

Magnus: Płać.

Alec: Nie.

Magnus: Powinieneś zapłacić mi 200.

Alec: Jesteś w więzieniu, nie zamierzam płacić kryminaliście.

Magnus: Ale stanąłeś na moim hotelu. Płać.

Alec: Hmm. Nie powinienem dawać pieniędzy kryminaliście, co ty na zamienienie tego na coś innego?

Magnus: Co masz na myśli?

Alec: *unosi i opuszcza brwi*

Jace: Znowu!?!?!! Nigdy więcej z wami nie gram!

Alec: Nikt cię nie zapraszał, sam się wprosiłeś.

Magnus: Dokładnie.

Magnus: *do Aleca* Po dogłębnym rozważeniu pana propozycji, jestem w stanie się na nią zgodzić.

Jace: *ucieka z mieszkania przez okno*


	544. Chapter 544

Alexander: Chcę budzić się przy tobie codziennie rano do końca mojego życia.

Magnus: Wstaję o 5.

Alexander: Chce chodzić z tobą spać do końca mojego życia. 


	545. Chapter 545

Izzy: Sypiam ze sztyletem pod poduszką.

Jace: Słabo. Ja śpię z mieczem.

Alec: Oboje jesteście żałośni.

Jace: Oh? Z czym ty sypiasz?

Alec: Z Magnusem.


	546. Chapter 546

Max: Ale to jest po drodze!

Porywacz: Nie ma mowy. Nie zatrzymamy się na lody.

Max: *robi oczy szczeniaczka* Prooooszę.

*Kilka minut później*

Porywacz: *wyciera resztki lodów z policzka Maxa* Możemy teraz jechać?

Max: Nie. Przepraszam. Moi tatusiowie już tu są i zaraz skopią Ci dupę.

Magnus: Kto nauczył Maxa takich brzydkich słów?

Alexander: To musiałem być ja... Przepraszam. A teraz czy możemy skopać dupę porywaczowi naszego synka?

Magnus: Tak, ale później będziemy mieli rozmowę na temat słownictwa przy dzieciach.

Max: *wzrusza ramionami zajadając kolejną porcję lodów obserwując jak porywacz dostaje za swoje*


	547. Chapter 547

Magnus: Jestem taki głodny... Mam ochotę na przekąskę...

Alexander: *nie do końca zwracając na niego uwagę* Mhhm.

Magnus: *klęka między nogami Alexandra rozpinając jego spodnie*

Alexander: *zaskoczony* Co ty robisz?

Magnus: *zadowolony z siebie* Mówiłem, że mam ochotę na przekąskę.


	548. Chapter 548

Malec: *zostaje w domu z powodu Koronawirusa*

Magnus: Upiekłem chleb, pozamiatałem balkon, umyłem okna i jestem w trakcie przygotowywania pięciodniowego obiadu. A co tam u Ciebie skarbie?

Alec: Wyspałem się...

Magnus: *rozczulony* świetna robota kochanie 😍


	549. Chapter 549

Alexander: *Nagrywa ćwiczenia dla młodych rekrutów* I raz, dwa, trzy, cztery. I zmieniamy nodę. Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery. Świetna robota!

Magnus: *wchodzi do sali ćwiczeń w samej bieliźnie*

Alexander: *nie odrywając wzroku od Magnusa* W byciu nocnym łowcą najważniejsze jest skupienie. Utrata koncentracji jest najgorszym wrogiem nocnego łowcy. Rozproszenie może być powodem waszej śmierci.

Alexander: *podchodzi do Magnusa i kładzie dłonie na jego biodrach* I dlatego musicie znaleźć coś dla was bardzo dekoncentrującego i zmierzyć się z tym.

Alexander: *podnosi Magnusa i przerzuca go przez ramię* Koniec lekcji na dzisiaj. Powtórzcie dzisiejsze ćwiczenia 30 razy.

Magnus: *chichocze machając radośnie nogami niesiony przez Aleca*


	550. Chapter 550

Malec: *wymyśla zabawy dla swoich dzieci* 

Magnus: *zmęczony* Nie mam już siły. 

Alec: *ledwo żywy* To dopiero drugi tydzień... Nie dożyjemy do końca pandemii... 

Magnus: *zrozpaczony* Musimy coś zrobić. Musimy ich czymś zająć... 

Alec: Ja chcę tylko spaaaać... 

Alec: *zapala mu się żarówka nad głową* Mam pomysł! 

Alec: Max, Rapha, co powiecie na nową zabawę. Od teraz do śniadania będziemy bawić się w dom. Ty Rapha jesteś tatusiem, a ty Max tatą. Ja i Magnus będziemy waszymi dziećmi. Co powiecie na to? 

Max: *podekscytowany* Taaak! 

Rapha: *już przybierający poważną minę by udawać tatusia* Hmm, myślę, że to dobry pomysł. 

Magnus: *patrzy niepewnie na Aleca* 

Alec: Okej. 

Alec: *patrzy na zegarek* Oh. Już po 19... Ja nie chcę iść spać tato... 

Max: *starając się być poważny* To odpowiednia pora żeby dzieci poszły spać, nie uważasz kochanie. 

Rapha: *kiwając głową* Dokładnie tak. 

Magnus: *wyśpiewuje pieśni pochwalne na temat inteligencji Alexandra zmieniając ich ubrania w słodkie pidżamy i kierując się w stronę sypialni* Kocham cię. 

Alec: *z uśmiechem* Wiem. Ja też Cię kocham. 


	551. Chapter 551

Alec: *wycina budynki z tektury z Maxem i Rapha* 

Magnus: *dosiada się do nich* 

Rapha: *odkłada swój budynek do prawie gotowego miasta* A to będzie Pandemonium! 

Magnus: A powiadałem wam jak poznałem waszego ojca? 

Max: *zainteresowany* Nieeee? 

Magnus: *podekscytowany* To było właśnie w Pandemonium! Valentine polował na Czarowników, ciocia Clary chciała znaleźć swoją mamę i przyciągnęła ludzi Valentine'a do Pandemonium, w którym akurat byłem. Jeden z ludzi Valentine'a zakradł się za mnie gdy rozmawiałem z Clary i...

Max & Rapha: *słuchają podekscytowani* 

Magnus: ... tatuś uratował mi życie strzelając do niego z łuku. 

Rapha: WoW! Wiedziałem, że tatuś jest super! 

Max: I co? I co było dalej? Zakochałeś się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia? 

Magnus: Oczywiście, że tak boróweczko. Widziałeś swojego tatusia? Gdzie musiał bym mieć oczy żeby się w nim nie zakochać od pierwszego wejrzenia. 

Alec: *zawstydzony* Ale to wcale nie tak, że wasz tata był damą w opresji, później walczyliśmy ramię w ramię z siłami Valentine'a i wiele razy musiał ratować mi życie. 

Magnus: Co wasz tatuś z radością odwdzięczał ratując mnie gdy tylko tego potrzebowałem oraz zawsze stojąc u mojego boku. 

Max & Rapha: *wycofują się z salonu do swojego pokoju*

Magnus: *szeptem do Aleca* Poszli już? 

Alec: *szeptem do Magnusa* Tak. 

Magnus: Nareszcie sami... 

Malec: *całują się i zasypiają przytuleni do siebie na kanapie w salonie* 


	552. Chapter 552

Magnus: *buduje fort z krzeseł, poduszek i koców*

Alec: *wchodzi do salonu* Co robisz kochanie?

Magnus: Buduję fort! Jeśli nie znasz hasła nie możesz wejść do środka!

Alec: *zainteresowany* Jakie jest hasło?

Magnus: *dumny z siebie* „Poniżej 18 roku życia, wstęp zabroniony”

Alec: „Poniżej 18 roku życia, wstęp wzbroniony”

Magnus: *wpuszcza go do fotu*

Max & Rapha: *wchodzą do salonu* JeeJ! Jaki fajny fort!

Alec: Jeśli nie znacie hasła nie możecie wejść do środka!

Magnus: *szeptem* Jeśli się rozpłacze ty go uspokajasz…

Rapha: Tata i Tatuś mają swój fort… my nie możemy do niego wejść…

Max: Zbudujmy własny fort!!

Max & Rapha: *budują fort w drugim rogu salonu*

Magnus & Alec: W końcu trochę spokoju.

Magnus & Alec: *idą spać w swoim forcie*

Max & Rapha: *objadają się słodyczami i oglądają bajki w swoim forcie*


	553. Chapter 553

Magnus: *siedzi w swoim gabinecie nad księgami*

Max: *przebiega koło gabinetu, wbiega do pokoju obok i chowa się w szafie*

Rapha: *biegnie do kuchni i chowa się do szafki*

Alec: SZUKAM!!

Alec: *idzie do gabinetu Magnusa, sadza go sobie na kolanach nie przeszkadzając mu w czytaniu, przytula go jak pluszowego misia*

Magnus: Znowu zabawa w chowanego?

Alec: Znowu w chowanego…


	554. Chapter 554

Alec: *musi wyjść do pracy* Przepraszam kochanie… Dasz sobie radę? Może zadzwonię po Izzy?

Magnus: Spokojnie skarbie, dam sobie radę przez kilka godzin.

Alec: *całuje go na do widzenia*

Alec: *kuca zrównując się z chłopcami* Proszę nie zamęczcie taty, okej? Jak wrócę będziemy się bawić, przysięgam.

Max & Rapha: Tak Tatusiu!

Magnus: No idź już.

Alec: *wychodzi*

Max & Rapha: To co dzisiaj będziemy robić tatooo??

Magnus: *rozważa swoje możliwości* Co powiecie na to żeby namalować jakiś ładny rysunek dla tatusia?

Max & Rapga: *zgadzają się*

Alec: *wraca do domu*

Magnus: *śpi na kanapie cały pokryty dziecięcymi rysunkami*

Salon: *wszystkie ściany, sufit i meble pomalowane dziecięcymi rysunkami*

Max & Rapha: *śpią na dywanie z mazakami w dłoniach*

Alec: *wzdycha*

Alec: *zbiera chłopców do łóżek*

Alec: Zawsze mogło być gorzej.


End file.
